La luz de sus ojos
by EAUchiha
Summary: Hinata es una madre soltera que lucha por sacar adelante a su pequeño hijo. En el hospital donde labora como enfermera, le ofrecieron trabajar como enfermera personal de un hombre invidente. Lo que ella no sabía es que la persona que tendría que cuidar resulta ser su ex novio, el padre de su pequeño hijo. Ella y su hijo lo harán ver de nuevo la luz a través de la oscuridad.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, hoy he venido con una nueva historia NaruHina. Es un poco distinto a lo que hecho anteriormente pero me agrada la idea y espero que a ustedes también les agrade. Este fic no tendrá más de cuatro capítulos y trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que mi tiempo de estudiante me lo permita. Espero que disfruten la lectura.

 **Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 **La luz de sus ojos.**

 _Yo cuidaré de ti sobre fuego y agua por tu amor  
y te sostendría cerca  
Espero que tu corazón sea lo suficiente fuerte  
Cuando la noche esté bajando hacia ti  
Buscaremos un camino a través de la oscuridad _

**Capítulo 1.**

A sus 23 años, no podía quejarse de lo que la vida le había dado. Tenía dos grandes amigos y el amor de su hermosa madre. Pero en la vida, nada es perfecto. Su padre había muerto en un accidente de avión hace 3 años atrás, lo que causó que su madre tuviera que trabajar duro para sacar la empresa adelante ella sola, mientras él terminaba sus estudios universitarios. Y la mujer que amaba, aquella con la que planeaba pasar el resto de vida juntos, un día desapareció sin dejar rastro de su paradero.

Por causa de un accidente de automóvil perdió la luz de sus ojos, pero ese fatídico accidente lo llevará a reencontrarse con la mujer de su vida, sin que él se diera cuenta. Extrañaba su antigua vida, él estaba acostumbrado a hacer todo por sí mismo, pero hace más de tres meses desde el accidente, ha tenido que depender de todos. Odiaba el hecho de que lo estuvieran tratando como un inútil, cuando solo debía acostumbrarse a su nueva condición. Encerrarse en su habitación a escuchar música era su nuevo hobbie.

– ¡Naruto!– llamó su madre desde fuera.

– ¡Pasa, mamá!– gritó para que su madre pudiera escucharlo a través de la música.

– No puedes seguir así, Naruto– reclamo angustiada– me preocupa que estés encerrado en tu habitación todo el día ¿qué pasó con el alegré Naruto que tenia a donde ir todos los días? Ni siquiera le permites el paso a Sasuke-kun y Sakura-chan.

– ¡¿Y qué quieres que haga?!– vociferó furioso– estoy ciego, no quiero darle lastima a nadie.

– Ellos están preocupados por tu actitud, sé que estás en proceso de asimilación pero salir con tus amigos te ayudará. Si no quieres hacerlo por ti mismo, entonces hazlo por mí– gimoteo. Se sintió como un maldito, se dio cuenta que no era el único que está sufriendo, su madre también lo estaba. Siguió el sonido del llanto de su madre y camino con precaución hasta ella. Busco con los brazos extendidos su pequeña figura y la abrazo cuando la tuvo enfrente. No era justo para su madre, hace tres años habían perdido a un esposo y un padre, ella pudo reponerse de ello gracias a él. También imagino la agonía que debía vivir cuando él mismo estaba en terapia intensiva en estado de coma.

– Mi corazón no puede soportar verte deprimido y sentirme impotente por no poder hacer nada por ti– su voz sonaba ahogada en su pecho. Apretó el abrazo intentando consolarla.

– Perdóname, mamá– masculló después de un rato– prometo que volveré a ser como antes, no solo por mi sino también por ti. Pero, dame tiempo ¿si?

– Está bien– accedió dejando de llorar– tengo algo importante que decirte– él siguió en silencio esperando que ella continuara– las cosas en la empresa no están del todo bien desde que te fuiste, debo volver a trabajar e indagar sobre lo que está sucediendo. Por eso contratare a una enfermera para que éste a tu disposición, ella solo estará al pendiente de que tomes tus medicinas y que yo esté más tranquila ¿estás de acuerdo?– ¿Una enfermera? Tenía que ser una jodida broma ¿acaso no dejó claro que no quiere ayuda de nadie?. Luego de meditarlo unos minutos, aceptó la petición de mi madre, no quería mortificarla por estar de caprichoso.

– Acepto– contestó de mala gana. Su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla y fue a preparar todo para que él tuviera compañía lo más pronto posible. Suspiro con pesadez y volvió a tirarse en la cama, cerró lo ojos dejándose llevar por la música hasta que el sueño le venció.

 **...**

– ¡Neji-niisan!– llamó desesperada a su primo. Este estaba durmiendo en el sofá, luego de una larga noche de revisar unos documentos importantes para su trabajo.

– ¿Qué sucede, Hinata-sama?– preguntó malhumorado. Él tenía un mal despertar, sobre todo cuando interrumpen su descanso, como ella lo estaba haciendo en ese mismo instante.

– Perdona que te moleste, pero necesito que cuides a Boruto por mi un par de horas– habló apresurada. Acababa de recibir una llamada del hospital donde estaba trabajando desde que había huido, tuvo sus meses de reposo, pero ahora no podía darse el lujo de tomarse licencia post parto porque tenía un bebé que mantener.

– ¿A donde iras?– el hombre de cabello castaño mostró preocupación en sus ojos perlas. Ella depositó con cuidado al bebé de siete meses de nacido en sus brazos, hace poco que había conseguido dormirlo luego de amamantarlo. Y vaya que era difícil conseguirlo.

– Me llamaron del hospital, aparentemente la directora tiene algo importante que decirme– no podía evitar preocuparse, probablemente no estaba dando la talla y la despedirán. Había cambiado su turno con otras enfermeras varias veces, debido a que su bebé se había enfermado esas veces y no podía dejarlo al cuidado de un tercero.

– Regresa pronto, tengo que irme al trabajo a entregar esos documentos– informó con seriedad.

– Prometo que volveré pronto– le dio un beso en la mejilla a su primo y otro a su bebé– nos vemos al rato– salió del pequeño departamento donde vivía con su hijo. Luego de quedar embarazada, su padre la había desterrado de la familia por no estar casada y porque el padre de la criatura no estaba para hacerse responsable. Para su padre era inconcebible que su heredera fuera a ser madre soltera, le importaba más lo que diría la alta sociedad al respecto, que brindarle apoyo a su primogénita. Con las únicas personas que podía contar, era con su primo Neji y su hermana menor Hanabi. Sobre todo Neji, quien le brindaba apoyo en lo que podía de manera financiera y le regalo ese pequeño, pero cómodo departamento, para ella y el bebé. Donde estaba viviendo desde hace año y medio aproximadamente. Él iba a hacerle compañía de vez en cuando y días como ese, se quedaba hasta el otro día, incluso cuidaba a Boruto en ocasiones en donde estaba desocupado. Pero generalmente pagaba una niñera para que Hinata pudiera irse a su trabajo en el hospital.

Camino hasta la parada del autobús, no tenía dinero para darse el lujo de pagar un taxi. Además, debía comprarle pañales a Boruto y hacer mercado porque la alacena estaba vacía. Su primo podría ayudarla económicamente, pero a ella tampoco le gustaba abusar de su buena fe. El autobús le tomó 20 minutos dejarla en la parada frente al hospital, se detuvo a mirar la enorme infraestructura de su lugar de trabajo. Respiro profundo intentando así disipar sus nervios, tenía la esperanza de que no fuera nada malo. Se dirigió a la oficina de doctora en jefe a paso decidido, con la frente en alto, dispuesta a pelear por su empleo si era necesario, todo sea por el bienestar de su hermoso bebé. Toco la puerta de la oficina un par de veces antes de que le permitieran el paso.

– ¿Quería verme, Tsunade-sama?– preguntó tras cerrar la puerta, junto a ella estaba la jefa de las enfermera, Shizune.

– Toma asiento, Hinata– ofreció indicándole la silla frente a su escritorio. Tomó la palabra y se sentó. Tsunade se notaba pensativa, la Hyuga se imaginó lo peor.

– ¿Sucede algo malo?– preguntó ocultando su nerviosismo, comenzó a jugar con sus dedos por debajo de la mesa.

– Para nada, de hecho hay buenas noticias para ti– comenzó, el alivio lleno el alma de la ojiperla– una señora adinerada pidió los servicios de una enfermera para que se encargue de cuidar a su hijo invidente. La paga es buena y solo debes pasar cuidando de él desde las 8:00 am, hasta las 6:30 pm. Tienes libres los fines de semana y solo debes venir a reportarte al hospital una vez por semana ¿te interesa?– una inmensa alegría la invadió, sentía que esto era una señal del cielo, eran pocas horas de trabajo comparadas con una guardia en el hospital y podría ver a su hijo cada día.

– ¡Por supuesto que me interesa!– exclamó emocionada. Tsunade suspiro con pesadez, causando que la Hyuga mostrará confusión.

– Te llame a ti porque sé que tienes un hijo que sacar adelante tu sola y necesitas el dinero, pero es una lastima porque eres una de mis mejores enfermeras. Aquí está la dirección de tu paciente y las exigencias del contrato– le entregó la carpeta que contenía la información requerida. Esta la tomó entre sus manos temblorosas, causada por su propia emoción

– ¿Por cuánto tiempo será?– preguntó de nuevo.

– El paciente tiene apenas unos pocos meses con su condición, pero debido a que su familia tiene una buena posición económica, ya está en lista de espera para un trasplante de córnea– explicó– la espera puede tardar años, es decir que tu tiempo cuidando de él es indefinido– asintió al entender la situación– puedes retirarte.

– Muchas gracias por considerarme, Tsunade-sama. Prometo no defraudarla– se levantó e hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse. Abrazó la carpeta a su pecho antes de guardarla en su cartera, no podía perderla por nada del mundo. Camino al pequeño supermercado que estaba cerca del hospital, compro lo que necesitaba para llenar la alacena y los pañales de Boruto.

– Estoy en casa– anunció al llegar. Estaba cargada de bolsas. Emocionada por su nuevo trabajo, compro todo lo necesario para preparar una buena comida. Neji salió a recibirla, le ayudó a llevar las bolsas a la pequeña cocina– ¿Dónde está Boruto?

– Despertó luego de que te fuiste, me costó trabajo a que volviera a dormirse– protestó. Ese niño es una mini replica de su padre, incluso en lo imperativo y gritón, pero su madre fue bendecida con una infinita paciencia, capaz de tolerar lo fastidioso que era el padre de su hijo.

– Es digno hijo de su padre– alegó con alegría, pero luego sintió una punzada en su pecho al recordarlo. Lo amaba tanto, él era todo para ella y por eso tuvo que dejarlo. Neji entendió cómo se debía sentir su querida prima, así que cambió de tema para hacerle olvidar por un momento a su ex novio.

– Entonces...– comenzó tanteando el terreno– ¿qué te dijeron en el hospital?.

– ¡Ah sí!– dijo volviendo a su humor normal– me ofrecieron un trabajo nuevo, debo cuidar a un chico invidente. Primero tengo que leer las exigencias del contrato y luego ponerme en contacto con la persona que me contrató. El horario es accesible y la paga es buena.

– Me alegro– contestó Neji. Tomó su portafolio y su chaqueta– tengo que irme, te veo luego.

– Olvide que debías ir a la oficina– añadió con tristeza– te había incluido en la cena especial que preparare para celebrar.

– Te la debo– se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente antes de irse– te invitare a cenar, apartare una de estas noche en mi agenda.

El departamento quedó en completo silencio, solo se escuchaba el abrir y cerrar de las puertas de la alacena y el sonido de las bolsas al abrirse. Pero pronto la paz se vio interrumpida por el potente llanto de su hijo, corrió a atender su llamado.

– Hola, cariño– susurró cariñosa al tomar a su bebé en brazos, quien al escuchar a su madre se quedó tranquilo– solo querías que mamá te mimara un poco, Bolt-chan– tarareo una canción de cuna que su madre solía cantarle a ella y a su hermana. Aún era temprano para la cena.

Mientras le daba de comer a Boruto, revisaba lo contenido en la carpeta. No era mucho lo que debía hacer, solo asegurarse que él tomara sus medicinas a las horas prescritas y prepararle de comer si así era requerido. Pensó que la paga era ridículamente exagerada para lo poco que debía hacer, pero a ella solo le importaba el bienestar de su hijo. Tal vez con ese dinero podría buscar un piso más grande y Boruto tendría un lugar más grande para crecer. Probablemente buscaría irse a otra ciudad con el tiempo, solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que él la encontrara otra vez. Se enteró por boca de su primo que él ha ido muchas veces a preguntarle sobre su paradero y la razón de su repentina desaparición. Cada vez que eso pasaba se sentía miserable por negarle el amor de un padre a su hijo y por negarle a él la dicha de ser padre. Si siguieran juntos, ella y Boruto no estuvieran es esa precaria situación. Sacudió su cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos acusadores y se enfocó en el contenido de los papeles, la dirección de la residencia que visitará estaba un poco lejos del complejo donde vivía pero el dinero le alcanzaría para costear los taxis que la trasladaran, de hecho trataría de quitarle el número de teléfono a uno que le parezca confiable para que viniera a buscarla cada día. Llamó al número de teléfono adjuntado en los documentos para informarles que estaba interesada en el empleo y que podría comenzar cuando sea, la mujer del otro lado de la línea le pregunto que si podría mañana mismo, a lo que ella contestó que sí. Quedó en llegar puntual y dio por finalizada la llamada.

– Las cosas cambiaran para mejor, Boruto ¡Ya lo veras!– dijo acariciando con el pulgar su pequeña mejilla, los ojos azules del bebé le devolvieron la mirada. Llamó a la niñera para preguntarle sobre su disponibilidad de cuidar a Boruto 5 días a la semana, y que debía llegar a las 7 am para darle bien las indicaciones y asegurar su puntualidad en el trabajo.

 **...**

Su madre acababa de informarle que la enfermera que estará a su cuidado, comenzaría su trabajo a partir de mañana. Maldijo su suerte, pues pensó que se tardaría un poco en encontrarla, pero apenas le dio unas horas para asimilar la noticia y ya al día siguiente tendría que verla. Moverse en su casa no era problema para él porque la conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano, a pesar de que tenían solo un año habitándola y es que tuvieron que dejar la anterior porque su madre le hacia mal el recuerdo de su difunto padre. A él le costó despegarse de aquella casa, porque esas paredes guardaban muchos recuerdos, tanto buenos como desagradables. Pero si su madre estaba bien con ello, entonces él también lo estaría. Decidió ir al jardín a despejar su mente, y tal vez tomaría la palabra de su madre y le marcaría a sus amigos para que vinieran a visitarlo, extrañaba la contagiosa alegría de Sakura y la seriedad de Sasuke. Eran 2 polos completamente opuestos, pero eso los hacia la pareja perfecta a su parecer. Tal vez si ella no se hubiera ido, ellos también serían la pareja perfecta.

Llegó al jardín, se sentó en la mesa de té que su madre había puesto allí, unos minutos después escuchó como una bandeja fue colocada frente a él. No le presto atención a lo que en ella había, porque no tenía apetito. Tenía intenciones de llamar a su amigo, pero su teléfono sonó antes.

– Uzumaki Naruto al habla– dijo al contestar la llamada.

– _Naruto, soy Sasuke_ – contestó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

– ¡Teme!– exclamó con entusiasmo, casi extrañaba la voz de amargado que tiene su amigo– estaba a punto de llamarte, me preguntaba si tienes planes para cenar esta noche.

– _No, de hecho Sakura y yo íbamos a visitarte. Kushina-san nos llamó para decirnos que cambiaste un poco tu actitud y decidimos ir a verte, tenemos algo importante que decirte_ – su amigo se escuchaba feliz, incluso apostaría sus preciados cupones de ramen a que él estaba sonriendo.

– Entonces los espero para la cena– respondió antes de colgar. La cena en su casa siempre era a las 7:30 pm, por lo tanto sus amigos no necesitaban que les informaran sobre la hora de llegada.

Se quedó allí, sin saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, solo dejándose llevar por el profundo mar de los recuerdos, lo perfecta que era su vida hace año y medio atrás. Si tan solo pudiera haberla visto una vez más, aunque fuera de lejos, antes de perder la vista. Tal vez si ella no se hubiera ido, él no se quedaría hasta tarde en la oficina porque su deber era ir a casa con su esposa y tal vez un hijo, si tenían suerte. Pero las cosas pasan por algo, tal vez esto le traerá algo bueno a su vida o tal vez solo seria desgracia. Bueno, la desgracia ya estaba hecha, bien dicen que después de la tormenta viene la calma ¿o era al revés? No sabía, nunca fue bueno recordando refranes. Se recrimino a sí mismo por pensar de forma tan sombría y negativa, nada común en él, quien se caracterizaba por ser entusiasta y jodidamente positivo.

Un apretón en el hombro y un beso en la mejilla lo hizo volver a la realidad, entonces supo que ya había anochecido, pues sus amigos habían llegado.

– Que bueno saber que estas bien, Naruto– pronunció Sakura, esta se escuchaba de buen humor.

– Pensamos que te convertirías en una especie de emo muy llamativo– agregó Sasuke con burla.

– Ja, el único con el apelativo de emo aquí eres tu, Sasuke– contraatacó igualmente burlón. Una sonrisa zorruna se dibujó en su rostro al escuchar a su amigo gruñir y a la esposa de este soltar una sonora carcajada. Un alivio surco en su pecho al notar que ellos lo seguían tratando igual que antes– me alegra que pudieran venir.

– Estábamos preocupados por ti, Naruto– dijo ella– y por supuesto darte las buenas nuevas– podría apostar que ella se estaba mordiendo el labio para evitar gritarlo.

– A ver mis pequeñuelos, díganle a Naruto-sama que se traen entre manos– recitó como todo un anciano con sabiduría, que obviamente no tenía. Sus amigos no pudieron evitar reír por las ocurrencias del rubio, porque tenía la manía de decirles eso, cuando irónicamente, él era el menor de los tres.

– Muy bien, Naruto-sama– recito la pelirrosa con sorna– ¡Sasuke-kun y yo seremos padres!– anunció dando saltitos de alegría. Lo noto por dos cosas, una era que escuchaba sus zapatos chocar en el piso de madera y otra eran los reclamos de su esposo pidiéndole que tuviera cuidado que podría caerse y hacerse daño ella y el bebé.

– ¡Felicidades!– se levantó dispuesto a abrazarlos a ambos pero su _"problemita"_ no le permitía saber su ubicación, pero sintió a su amiga rodearlo con uno delgados brazos y con el otro jalo a su marido para que se les uniera. Rodeo a ambos por los hombros.

– Tú serás el padrino, por supuesto– declaró el futuro padre. Se sintió feliz de tener tal honor, pero no pudo evitar pensar en que siempre sería el padrino, nunca el novio o el padre. Si, él también fue padrino de la boda Uchiha/Haruno que se llevó a cabo hace cuatro meses atrás, cuando sucedió el accidente ellos interrumpieron su luna de miel para apoyar a su mejor amigo recluido en terapia intensiva y a su desconsolada madre.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, hablaron sobre los lugares que visitaron en su luna de miel, sin mencionar ni por asomo, la razón por la que tuvieron que dejarla. Naruto les comentó lo de la enfermera que estaría a cargo de él, a lo que su amiga sobreprotectora respondió que ella debía conocerla para saber si era de confianza. Se marcharon, pero no sin antes prometer que lo volverían a visitar el sábado, al día siguiente era jueves y ambos tenían que trabajar. Se fue a dormir un poco más tarde de lo habitual, pues no podría hacerlo hasta asegurarse que su madre hubiera llegado a casa. Ella le comentó que tuvo que asistir una cena de negocios y se le fue la noción del tiempo.

 **...**

Todo estaba listo, solo faltaba que la niñera llegará. Faltaban menos diez para las siete y ella todavía no llegaba, pero bueno, su hora de llegada era a las 7 en punto. Boruto estaba sumamente inquieto, se removía entre sus brazos y se quejaba, sabía que su madre se iría y lo dejaría solo. Siempre que ella iba al trabajo debía afrontar la difícil situación de dejar a su bebé solo con un extraño y lo peor, es que se quedaba llorando.

– Tranquilo, bebé– lo balanceo un poco entre sus brazos para intentar calmarlo, pero nada. Verificó que su pañal estuviera limpio, pero este seguía igual de limpio que cuando se lo había puesto hace una hora atrás. La puerta fue tocada un par de veces, se levantó del sofá y se encamino para abrirla.

– Puntual como siempre, Tenten-san– admiró como siempre la responsabilidad de la mujer a la que le confiaba lo que más amaba en este mundo. Tenten era una conocida de Neji, no podía decir a ciencia cierta qué tipo de relación había entre ellos, pues él era muy reservado y a ella no le tenía tanta confianza como para atreverse a fisgonear en su vida.

Con una pena en el alma, dejó a su pequeño en brazos de Tenten, pero su llanto hizo con considerara la posibilidad de mandar todo al demonio y volver a mimarlo. Acomodó su uniforme blanco y caminó hasta la avenida para tomar un taxi, tuvo suerte ya que no le costó mucho trabajo conseguir uno o tal vez se trata de que el taxista es un buen amigo suyo.

– ¿Hinata?– preguntó el chico de cabello castaño y aspecto salvaje que conducía el taxi.

– ¿Kiba-kun?– preguntó de regreso impresionada, hacia casi 5 años que no lo veía. Él y ella se graduaron juntos de la secundaria, ambos fueron grandes amigos.

– Sube– pidió con una enorme sonrisa. La Hyuga subió al asiento trasero– ¿a donde la llevó, my lady?– recitó galante. Hinata rió ante el atrevimiento de su amigo, él siempre era así.

– Esta es la dirección– le entregó una nota adherente donde había apuntado la dirección, el Inuzuka comenzó a conducir hasta el lugar– ¿Qué tal te va?– interrogó, faltaba mucho para llegar a su trabajo, tenía tiempo de sobra para conocer la vida de Kiba y tal vez de Shino. Su otro amigo, al que tampoco había visto desde la graduación.

– Bien a decir verdad, soy veterinario. Sabes que ese era mi sueño desde niño– comenzó con entusiasmo– trabajo en el auto que me obsequio mi madre por mi graduación para ayudarme a costear la renta de mi departamento. Y ¿qué hay de ti? Estas muy hermosa, tu mirada refleja una madurez impresionante, como si tu vida hubiera pasado por una increíble transición.

– Soy madre, tengo un hijo precioso– respondió orgullosa, Kiba abrió los ojos como platos– hoy comienzo a trabajar como la enfermera personal de un hombre invidente.

– Me alegra lo de tu trabajo, pero ¿en serio eres madre? ¿Cómo se llama tu hijo? ¿Cuándo nació? ¿Estás casada? ¿Quién es él padre? Según lo que escuche, comenzaste a salir con el cabeza hueca de Naruto después de graduarnos– las preguntas de Kiba estaban taladrando en sus oídos, pero ella sabía que podía contar con él y decirle la verdad. Le contó solo lo más importante de su relación con Naruto, él solo la escucho en silencio. De repente estaciono el auto, entonces supo que había llegado.

– Fue un placer verte de nuevo, Hinata– dijo. Sacó una tarjeta de su billetera y se la tendió– esta es mi tarjeta, puedes llamarme cuando quieras. Le hablaré a Shino para que podamos ir a visitarte y poder conocer al pequeño Boruto.

– Me has caído como anillo al dedo, Kiba-kun– confesó, el mencionado ladeó la cabeza confundido– ¿Puedes ir a buscarme cada mañana en la misma dirección que hoy y traerme aquí? Necesito a alguien de confianza– Kiba asintió en respuesta– nos vemos luego, te llamare para ponernos de acuerdo– le dio el dinero, al cual este se negó pero ella insistió y no le quedó más que aceptarlo. Estaba por bajarse del taxi, pero Kiba la tomó de la mano deteniendo su andar.

– Lamento mucho lo que paso con Naruto– murmuro con pena.

– Yo también lo lamento– respondió a secas.

Faltaban cinco minutos para las 8 am, atravesó el jardín delantero hasta llegar a la enorme puerta blanca. Toco el timbre una vez, solo eso, un minuto después una mujer unos 2 años o más mayor que ella le dio la bienvenida.

– Usted debe ser la enfermera, pase adelante– dijo abriéndole paso para entrar– Naruto-sama la espera en el patio– _"¿Naruto-sama? No puede ser, a lo mejor y es otro Naruto"_ pensó aterrada. Su corazón amenazaba con salirse de su caja torácica, quedó paralizada en el recibidor de la enorme mansión. Miles de recuerdos la invadieron, tenía que ser él, nadie en su sano juicio llamaría a su hijo como el ingrediente del ramen, el cual por cierto, era el plato favorito de él.

– ¿Sucede algo malo, señorita?– la mujer agitó la mano frente a sus ojos un par de veces antes de esta volviera a la realidad, guardo con llave todas sus emociones y puso la cara más profesional que tenía. De hecho se activó su _"modo trabajo"_. Atravesó la enorme sala siguiendo a la mujer de servicio, entonces lo vio, después de año y medio, estaba sentado de espaldas pero ese porte lo reconocería donde fuera. Quiso tirar todo por la borda y huir como lo que era, una cobarde.

– Naruto-sama, la señorita...– se interrumpió a sí misma, pues no conocía el nombre de la Hyuga. No podía dar su verdadero nombre, así que debía pensar en uno y rápido.

– Jinguji– respondió con rapidez– Jinguji Konata– fue el primer nombre que cruzó por su mente, su voz puso alerta al rubio que amaba tanto, quien anteriormente tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo del pasto.

– ¿Hinata?– preguntó alterado, la mencionada se tenso al sentirse al descubierto. Este se levanto de donde estaba sentado, se giró hasta donde provino la voz de ella. Sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, sus preciosos ojos azules no miraban a ningún lugar en específico. Sus piernas temblaban como gelatina, de forma disimulada se sostuvo del respaldo de la silla para no caer de rodillas en el suelo. Se aclaró la garganta para decir la mentira más grande que ha dicho en su vida, le duele tener que mentirle en la cara pero aún no estaba lista para enfrentarlo y contarle la verdad.

– Debe estar confundido, mi nombre no es Hinata– mintió descaradamente.

– Lo siento, supongo que hay personas que tienen voces parecidas– se rasco la nuca en señal de incomodidad– mucho gusto, Jinguji-san. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, cuide de mi por favor.

– Puede llamarme por mi nombre, Naruto-san, si no le molesta– respondió siguiendo con su convincente actuación que tendrá que seguirla hasta que la madre de este la descubra.

Pasar el día con él era como retroceder el tiempo, a la época en la que compartían una hermosa relación. Naruto como siempre confiaba rápido en las personas, ella sentía como si él en el fondo supiera que en realidad si se trataba de ella.

– ¡Naruto, regrese!– gritó desde abajo su madre. Naruto y ella estaban en la habitación del primero, él había insistido en que quería escuchar una película y ella tenía que describirle todo lo que veía. Le daba tristeza verlo así, pero le reconfortaba el hecho de que siguiera siendo el mismo de antes. Más de una vez se encontró en un intenso debate interno, pues en varias ocasiones casi le acariciaba la mejilla.

El momento de la verdad al fin llegó, se decidiría si tendría que decir toda la verdad de una vez por todas o Kushina le daría una oportunidad. La pelirroja cruzó el umbral de la habitación de su hijo, las miradas de ambas se cruzaron, se miraron fijamente por lo que a la más joven le parecieron horas. La mayor mostró enojo, estaba lista para gritarle a esa ingrata sus verdades a la cara, pero ella le pidió en silencio que no dijera nada. La tensión en el ambiente era palpable, tanto que el rubio no dudó en preguntárselo.

– ¿Sucede algo malo?– su voz mostraba confusión. Su madre desvío la mirada de la mujer frente a ella y respondió.

– Nada, sólo estaba analizando a la joven que nos envió mi amiga Tsunade a encargarse de ti– se giró dispuesta a irse pero antes de salir se dirigió a la joven con voz contenida– te espero en mi despacho, tengo un par de cosas que discutir contigo.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó cuando ella y Naruto se quedaron solos. Él nunca fue del tipo que se quedaba callado, así que decidió romper el silencio.

– La voz de mi madre fue enigmática, no puedo asegurar lo que realmente estaba pensando– comentó distraído. Ella lo miró de reojo y se preparó mentalmente para ir a hablar con su antigua suegra, antes de irse a casa.

– Debo irme– anunció después de un rato– fue un placer pasar el día con usted, nos vemos mañana– se despidió. Quiso darle un beso en la frente pero se contuvo apretando los puños en el proceso.

Se encontró con la madre de su amado, de brazos cruzados en el pasillo, esta no se veía nada feliz, de hecho pensó que estallaría en cualquier momento. Bajo la cabeza avergonzada consigo misma y la siguió en silencio hasta el despacho que estaba en planta baja. Estaba parada en medio de una enorme oficina cabizbaja, frente a un enorme escritorio de madera y rodeada de centenares de libreros. La pelirroja tenía los codos apoyados en su escritorio y sus manos entrelazadas, mirándola con una ceja arqueada esperando a que se dignara a hablar.

– ¿Y bien?– comenzó con sarcasmo– los ratones te comieron la lengua– la Hyuga se sentía como animal herido encerrado en una jaula, o mejor dicho, como un criminal al que habían atrapado haciendo de las suyas y ahora estaba siendo interrogado por el policía malo de la historia.

– Sé que...– comenzó en voz baja– no tengo justificación, no merezco que usted me éste dando la oportunidad de explicarlo todo, pero tenía miedo.

– ¿Miedo? ¿De qué?– preguntó en tono ácido. Hinata se estremeció ante ello, creía que la pelirroja se convertiría en el tan temido por sus allegados _"la Habanero sangriento"_ y se lanzaría sobre ella. Pero no, ella simplemente se quedó en su lugar esperando que ella hablara.

– Miedo de arruinar su futuro prometedor– confesó levantando el rostro. La mujer se mostró confundida– él estaba muy ilusionado, deseaba graduarse cuanto antes y comenzar a manejar la empresa. Convertirla en la mejor de país, hacer que se expandiera hasta más allá del continente. No hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera de eso y yo estaba feliz por él, no puede imaginar lo orgullosa que me sentía por su determinación– hizo una pausa para respirar profundo, porque estaba a punto de revelar sus motivos– pero algo ocurrió, algo que repercutiría en su futuro brillante. Y es que yo... Yo estaba embarazada– Kushina desencajó la mandíbula por la sorpresa.

– ¿T-tú qué?– balbuceó.

– Estaba embarazada– repitió– Naruto-kun es padre, sé que él estaría muy ilusionado con la idea de ser padre, pero se convertiría en una distracción para él y se hubiera desviado de su camino– guardó silencio, las lágrimas eran derramadas sin su permiso. Tapó su rostro para intentar ahogar sus sollozos y no lucir más patética de lo que ya se veía.

– Sabes– habló Kushina después de un rato, llamando la atención de la ojiperla– recuerdo bien el día en que te fuiste, lo dejaste plantado en una cena que había preparado para ti. Recuerdó cuando llego a casa con su rostro bañado en lágrimas, dijo que quería dar el siguiente paso contigo pero tú no te presentaste en la cena. Dijo que nunca contestaste sus llamadas y que en tu casa nadie sabia donde estabas, de hecho todos actuaban como si ya no existieras. Los días pasaron y él ya no mencionaba tu nombre, pero ya no era el mismo de antes. Sus amigos y yo nos pusimos como regla nunca mencionar tu nombre, sin embargo él insistía en dar con tu paradero y que le dieras una explicación. Poco a poco se fue metiendo más en el trabajo en la oficina, casi no descansaba. Llegaba muy tarde a casa, tal vez lo hacía para mantener su mente ocupada y evitar pensar en ti.

– No sabe cuánto lamento haberlo hecho sufrir tanto– musitó arrepentida. Kushina gruñó furiosa, se levantó estrepitosamente de su asiento golpeando el escritorio con ambas manos.

– ¿Lo lamentas? ¿Por qué no pensaste eso antes? ¿Por qué no volviste después de dar a luz? ¿Sabes porque él está ciego? Por tu culpa, si tú no te hubieras ido, él no se quedaría hasta tarde en la oficina. Seguramente sería el primero en salir para ir a casa y pasar tiempo con su hijo. Si tú no hubieras desaparecido, ese horrible accidente que lo dejo así podría no haber sucedido– cada reproche que Kushina gritaba hacia ella, era una daga que se clavaba en su pecho. Había sido fuerte todo el día, pero ya no podía soportarlo más, sus piernas la traicionaron y cayó de rodillas mientras seguía llorando con amargura.

La pelirroja pensó que había ido demasiado lejos al culparla por lo que le pasó a su hijo, así que se agacho frente a ella, la tomó por la barbilla para que esta la mirara.

– Perdón, me deje llevar por mi rabia– se disculpó– sé que no es tú culpa, no es culpa de nadie. Ni del chofer, ni del asaltante, ni mucho menos de Naruto.

– Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar creer que usted tiene razón y es mi culpa– alegó– no merezco el perdón de Naruto-kun, tampoco merezco verlo siquiera. Pero tengo una petición que hacerle– vaciló al continuar, pues aún creía que no lo merecía– permítame seguir fingiendo ser alguien más, seguir cuidando de él sin que sepa que se trata de mi. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por él y por la paga no se preocupe, yo veré como hago para mantenerme a mí y a mi hijo.

– Está bien– aceptó, ella siempre creyó que todo el mundo merecía una segunda oportunidad– pero no voy a permitir que mi nieto pase calamidad, tu paga seguirá siendo la misma– sonrió, la idea de ser abuela la estaba enloqueciendo– pero hay una condición, debes decirle la verdad o me veré en la obligación de hacerlo por ti.

– Por favor, concédame algo de tiempo– la Uzumaki iba a interrumpirla, pero ella no se lo permitió– mi fecha límite será hasta la cirugía, debo decirle antes o estar allí cuando recupere la vista y explicarle mis razones ¿le parece?

– Muy bien, hasta la cirugía será– tomó las manos de la joven entre las suyas y ojos brillaron expectantes– ¿Cómo se llama mi nieto? ¿Se parece a su padre o a ti? ¿Cuándo nació? ¿Quién lo cuida ahora? ¡No puedo esperar para conocerlo!– la joven madre rió y comenzó a responder las preguntas con orgullo.

– Su nombre es Boruto, pero de cariño le digo Bolt. Es la réplica de Naruto-kun, incluso sacó las marcas en las mejillas, pero en lugar de tener 3, tiene 2– la pelirroja chillo emocionada.

– Te llevare a tu casa, no puedo esperar para conocerlo– se levantó de un brinco, tomó su bolso, las llaves de su auto y prácticamente arrastró a la Hyuga hasta el auto. En el camino solo hablaron del bebé, solo eso. La pelirroja aún estaba enojada con ella, pero era la mujer que su hijo amaba y la madre de su primer nieto, porque ella esperaba que tuvieran más hijos, al menos uno o dos más.

La Uzumaki sintió tristeza al ver el lugar donde vivía actualmente la que era conocida como la princesa Hyuga, esa chica estuvo rodeada de lujos desde antes de su nacimiento, pero siempre fue de corazón humilde. Sin embargo ahora vivía en un departamento donde apenas podrían vivir 2 personas. Supuso que el patriarca de los Hyuga desheredó a su hija cuando esta salió embarazada, pues esta no estaba casada y seria madre soltera, en pocas palabras, una vergüenza para la familia. Pero ella se veía tan feliz que le costaba trabajo creer que extrañaba todo eso, tal vez solo le afecte el desprecio de su padre.

– Sé lo que piensa, Kushina-san– dijo mientras sacaba sus llaves de su bolso– Irónico ¿no lo cree? La gran heredera de las aerolíneas Hyuga viviendo en un departamento que es del mismo tamaño que su antiguo armario.

– ¿No te ha costado trabajo despegarte de lo material?– preguntó, aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

– No, de hecho soy más feliz ahora. Usted y su esposo solían darle amor a su hijo a pesar de no tener tiempo, en cambio mi padre... – suspiró con cansancio.

– No tienes que decirlo, lo sé– interrumpió.

– Mi vida ya no tiene las comodidades de antes, apenas tengo dinero para comer. Pero mi hijo me da felicidad y eso es todo lo que importa, también cuento con el apoyo de mi primo Neji y mi hermana menor Hanabi– giro la llave y abrió la puerta dejando a la pelirroja entrar primero– Estoy en casa.

– Bienvenido, Hinata– salió la castaña, traía sus pertenecías dispuestas a retirarse, su trabajo había terminado– Boruto acaba de comer pero no he podido conseguir que durmiera, lo siento.

– Descuida, hasta para mi es difícil conseguirlo– dijo riendo. Tenten reparó en la presencia de la pelirroja, su vestimenta era la de una dama de la alta sociedad– Tenten, ella es Uzumaki Kushina, la madre de Naruto– ella no conocía al hombre en persona, pero si por foto y por todo lo que Hinata le había contado– Kushina-san, ella es Tenten, una amiga que cuida de Bolt cuando yo tengo que ir al trabajo.

– Mucho gusto– ambas levantaron la mano en forma de saludo– tengo que irme, hasta mañana.

– Hasta mañana– respondió. Cerro la puerta antes de guiar a la pelirroja hasta donde estaba su habitación. El niño tenía sus manitas levantadas jugando con algo imaginario acostado en la pequeña cuna con sábanas azules, su madre se acercó a él y lo tomó entre sus brazos, deposito un beso en su frente y se lo entregó a su abuela.

– Es hermoso– admiró la mujer al borde de las lágrimas, era como retroceder 23 años y volver a tener su único hijo en brazos– tenías razón, es la réplica de Naruto. Por lo que escuche, también es igual de hiperactivo.

– Si, así es– se quedo mirando como la Uzumaki jugaba con su pequeño. Por un instante imaginó que era Naruto quien estaba allí y no su madre, que era él quien sonreía por tenerlo entre sus brazos. Incluso podía verlo hablarle con esa hermosa sonrisa reluciente. Salió de su transe al darse cuenta que la pelirroja le estaba hablando– disculpe ¿me dijo algo?.

– Me preguntaba si podrías llevarlo a mi casa un día de estos.

– No habrá ningún problema– respondió– solo no debemos mencionar su verdadero nombre.

– Lo llamaremos Bolt y tú ¿qué nombre te inventaste?– pregunto burlona imaginando la incómoda situación por la que tuvo que pasar al conocer a su _"paciente"_.

– Jinguji Konata– murmuró sonrojada, la Uzumaki soltó una sonora carcajada– estaba entre la espada y la pared, Naruto-kun reconoció mi voz. Tuve que darle el primer nombre que se me ocurrió y negarle que era yo.

– Tendré que acostumbrarme a tu nuevo nombre, Jinguji Konata– su ex suegra le parecía divertida su desgracia. Le entregó al bebé y se marchó, no sin antes recordarle la conversación que tuvieron en su casa.

– Tu abuelita es una persona muy buena, Boruto. Ha perdonado a mamá por su estupidez– miró a su bebé, sus ojos azules le devolvía la mirada con confusión como si tratara de comprender lo que ella decía– volví a ver a tu papá, pero no puede ver. Mamá se siente culpable por no haber estado con él en todo esto, pero no te preocupes– acarició su nariz con el índice– tú y yo lo haremos feliz de nuevo, lo haremos ver la luz a través de la oscuridad. Solo es cuestión de tiempo, de veras.

 **...**

Desde que escuchó la voz de esa mujer, una llama que creía apagada en su pecho, volvió a encenderse. Estar en compañía de ella, le recordaba a su amada Hinata.

– Perdóname, Naruto, pero me ofrecí a llevar a Konata-san a su casa– escuchó decir a su madre, esta se sentó a su lado. Se incorporó, buscó la mano de su madre y la apretó– háblame de aquello que te acongoja, soy toda oídos.

– Esa mujer– comenzó inseguro– me hace recordarla a ella, tanto que es doloroso. Su voz es muy parecida, tanto que la confundí con la de Hinata ¿Como es físicamente Konata?– su madre se sintió miserable porque debía mentirle. Pensó en cómo describir a la Hyuga y por supuesto ordenarle a la mucama que ella también le respondiera lo mismo, en caso de que él llegue a preguntarle.

– Es muy bonita, tiene el cabello negro corto hasta los hombros y los ojos grises– no era una descripción muy alejada de la realidad, solo que Hinata tiene el cabello azulado y sus ojos son de un peculiar color perla. Ella solía llevar el cabello hasta la cintura, pero ahora está a la altura de los hombros, dándole un aire más maduro.

– Ya veo– fue lo único que acotó. Volvió a recostarse y le informo a su madre que no cenaría con ella, no tenía apetito. La pelirroja lo miró con pena, le dolía mentirle a su único hijo, pero también entendía que era lo mejor para él. Aunque no pueda ver que su amada es quien lo cuida, su corazón estará lleno de gozo porque sabrá que se trata de ella.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, por allí leí que un rewiers hace a un escritor feliz. No hay nada más cierto que eso.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He regresado mas rápido de lo que usualmente lo hago. Pero esta historia me tiene fascinada y termine el capitulo 2 en tiempo record (a mi parecer). Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, de verdad que fueron alentadores. Espero que les guste, disfrutenlo.

 **Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _Tus ojos son tan dulces,_

 _que cuando los miro,_

 _me dejan vulnerable,  
y me roban un suspiro._

 _Son indescriptibles,_  
 _me hacen sentir cosas,_  
 _las palabras no me alcanzan,_  
 _por eso te mando las rosas._

 **Capítulo 2.  
**  
Ha transcurrido poco más de una semana desde que comenzó a trabajar para los Uzumaki, y por su bien tuvo que aprender a reprimir sus sentimientos. Era viernes, su último día laboral. Odiaba no poder trabajar los fines de semana, porque no podía verlo. Aún no había llevado a Boruto a la casa como se lo había pedido Kushina, había estado muy ocupada estos días, ya que Naruto le había dado mucho que hacer.

– Te llevaré a casa– dijo la pelirroja impidiendo que abriera la puerta para marcharse– buscaremos a Bolt y los llevaré a otro lugar, les tengo una sorpresa.

– Esta bien– acepto la amabilidad de la Uzumaki. El camino fue en silencio, solo escuchando la música que sonaba en la radio. Hinata se bajó del auto apresurada, le entregó la paga a Tenten y guardó lo necesario en un bolso que tenía para salir con su bebé, ella creía fuertemente en aquel dicho de _"Mujer precavida vale por 2"_ siempre que salía, debía estar preparada para cualquier situación que se presentase. Volvió al auto, pero esta vez se situó en el asiento trasero.

– ¿A dónde iremos?– preguntó después de un rato.

– Estamos a punto de llegar– respondió Kushina. Unos minutos después llegaron a un barrio usualmente habitado por personas con estatus económico alto, sin llegar a exagerar. Estacionaron frente al garaje de una enorme casa de una sola planta.

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí?– preguntó la Hyuga cuando estaban paradas en la entrada de la casa. Tenía la ligera sospecha de por donde iba la cosa.

– Ambas sabemos que ya lo sabes– Hinata frunció el ceño, ella no quería que nadie le comprara un lugar para vivir, ella quería trabajar para conseguirlo por sí misma. La pelirroja tomo su mano libre y le depositó en esta un juego de tres llaves.

– No voy a aceptarlo– negó, pero su mano fue cerrada alrededor de las llaves por la Uzumaki.

– No te estoy preguntando si lo quieres o no, es un regalo– puntualizó– puedes negarte por orgullo, pero a veces una madre debe dejar el orgullo a un lado por el bien de los hijos. El lugar donde vives no es un barrio peligroso, pero no hay garantía de que tú y Boruto estén a salvo, en cambio este lugar tiene una excelente reputación.

– Aceptaré, pero costeare la mitad del pago total con mi salario– no iba a retroceder, Kushina tenía razón respecto a dejar el orgullo por un hijo, pero ella no quería obtener lujos sin haber trabajado duro por ellos.

– No se pondrá a discusión, la respuesta es no– la pelirroja tampoco quería dar su brazo a torcer. En su vida matrimonial, su amado esposo siempre la dejaba ganar en las discusiones, incluso cuando sabía que ella no tenía la razón.

– Entonces póngala en venta, porque Boruto y yo no viviremos aquí– aclaró con firmeza. La Uzumaki vio la determinación en su mirada y suspiro con pesadez.

– Bien, te descontare un 40% de tu salario total de la semana– aceptó de mala gana– te recordaba más tímida e insegura, pero veo que has sacado las garras. Los hijos suelen causar que una saque lo mejor de sí– sonrió– entremos ¿no estás ansiosa por explorarla? Compre esta casa al día siguiente de que comenzarás a trabajar con nosotros, tardaron varios días en el diseño del interior, sobretodo en la habitación de Boruto.

Hinata pensó que esos días de diseño habían valido toda la pena del mundo, la decoración de cada habitación era hermosa y moderna. Su habitación tiene una combinación de sus colores favoritos, las paredes están pintadas de violeta y blanco. Las sábanas y cojines están combinados de morado y marrón. Pero sin duda la habitación de su hijo era su favorita, sus paredes estaban pintadas de un azul claro, la cuna de madera tiene su propio cambiador incorporado, una mecedora donde ella podría mecerse y dormir al niño sin problemas. La casa tenía un hermoso jardín parecido al que tenía en su antigua casa, aquel que quedo a su cargo luego de que su madre muriera. Pasaba cada tiempo libre dedicándole tiempo para que luciera esplendoroso, tal y como Hana Hyuga, su madre, lo mantenía.

– Mañana temprano traerán tus pertenencias de tu apartamento– informó la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Hinata dejo de admirar la habitación de su hijo y giró hacia ella.

– ¿Podría arreglar para que las traigan por la tarde? Mañana quedé con mis amigos de secundaria para ir a desayunar– dijo apenada.

– ¡Oh! No habrá problema, arreglaré todo para que traigan tus cosas por la tarde– tomó su celular y comenzó a hacer llamadas, dejándola sola en la habitación.

– Esto superó las expectativas que tenía sobre un nuevo lugar para vivir, honestamente lo imaginaba más modesto– dijo mirando a su bebé, se sentó en la mecedora y comenzó a balancearse con suavidad– quise rechazarlo, pero ella tiene razón, no hay garantía de que tú y yo estemos seguros en ese lugar. Tu padre pensaría lo mismo, Boruto-chan– recostó al niño en su pecho antes de seguir hablando con él– mañana conocerás a los viejos amigos de mamá, sus nombres son Kiba y Shino. Kiba es un chico intrépido, leal, alegre y amante de los animales, seguramente llevará a Akamaru con él mañana. Shino es introvertido, silencioso, es un amante de los insectos, todo lo contrario a Kiba, pero son amigos inseparables. Así como lo son tu padre y su amigo Sasuke, espero que algún día tengas una amistad como la suya. Aunque mamá también tenía unas amigas valiosas, sobre todo Sakura-chan, ella me animo a que le declarara mis sentimientos a tu padre. Me preguntó si ella estará bien.

– Es feliz– interrumpió Kushina– se casó hace 4 meses con Sasuke-kun, fue el día más feliz de su vida, pero ella dijo que le falto alguien importante para que su felicidad estuviera completa ¿puedes adivinar de quién se trata?– bajo la mirada con tristeza– Ino y Temari fueron sus damas de honor, faltaste tú. Esas tres también sufrieron tu partida, no creas que mi hijo fue el único afectado.

– Tendré que pedirles disculpas– comentó– Temari me perdonara de una vez porque le parece problemático darse del rogar, su relación con Shikamaru le hizo comportarse como él. Ino me gritara hasta que se canse de hacerlo y luego me abrazará llorando a moco suelto. Y Sakura... ella me golpeara. Siempre tuvo un carácter explosivo y no solo se desquitará por lo que sufrió ella, lo hará por Naruto porque así es ella, protegiendo los sentimientos de los que ama.

– Va a mandarte a un hospital– añadió riendo la mayor– pero, también va a perdonarte porque su corazón es tan grande como su fuerza bruta.

– ¿Y usted? ¿Podrá perdonarme?– preguntó. La pelirroja se mostró incrédula por la pregunta, pero luego sonrió.

– Si mi hijo te perdona, entonces yo lo haré. Y como se que lo hará, ya te perdoné– la Hyuga le devolvió la sonrisa agradecida– basta de charlas, debo ir a casa. Mi hijo debe estar cenando solo. Mañana por la tarde traerán tus cosas, entregarme las llaves para que mis hombres puedan entrar al departamento– la Hyuga se levantó y acostó en la cuna al bebé ya dormido. Buscó sus llaves y se las entregó– nos vemos.

– Que pase buenas noches– despidió a la pelirroja en la puerta, miro el entorno y suspiro con pesadez.

Su vida estaba cambiando de nuevo a una velocidad galopante. Se percató de que ella no tenía ropa, solo su uniforme de trabajo. En cambio su hijo tenía una poca que le había traído ella misma. Llegó hasta su nueva habitación arrastrando los pies, estaba cansada física y emocionalmente. Si bien recorrió todas las estancias de la casa, no lo hizo a profundidad, no sabía que tan grande era su armario o su baño personal. La puerta más cercana a ella era la de su armario, tendría que ver donde acomodaba su ropa, la cual no era mucha porque cuando fue echada de su casa solo se le permitió sacar unas pocas prendas y su ropa de maternidad le quedaba grande. Pero se llevó una sorpresa muy grande al entrar, pues estaba lleno de ropa, zapatos y accesorios. Corrió hasta la habitación de su hijo para comprobar lo que estaba pensando, en efecto, el ropero de Boruto también estaba lleno de ropa y muchos juguetes.

– ¿Qué pretende esta mujer? No puedo pagar todo esto– se quejo en voz baja, pues no quería despertar a su hijo– ¿Pagar la mitad de la casa, Hinata? ¿En serio? Debes pagar la mitad de todo. No, ella sabía sobre esto. No quiero tener lujos obsequiados, al menos agradezco la carriola de Boruto, puedo sacarlo a pasear sin cansarme en exceso– se dirigió hasta la cocina sin dejar de quejarse, pero una caja de panadería la hizo callar. La abrió curiosa por su contenido, pero sus ojos brillaron al ver lo que había dentro.

– ¡Rollos de canela!– chilló emocionada, puso cara de drogadicta al ver que tenía muchos para comer. Preparó té para acompañarlos, al diablo la cena y lo mucho que podría preparar con todo lo que había guardado, cenaría su postre favorito. Llamó a Kiba para darle su nueva dirección y confirmar si se daría la salida. El Inuzuka se había ofrecido en pasar a recogerla, a lo que ella se negó, pero después de mucha insistencia por parte de él, aceptó su petición.

Al día siguiente se levantó de buen humor, durmió como nunca. Ese colchón daba la sensación de estar durmiendo en la nube más alta y esponjosa del firmamento. Tomó una ducha rápida antes de que tuviera que ir a atender a su hijo. Este verano en particular era uno de los más calientes que ella había vivido, así que optó por vestir a su hijo con ropas ligeras para que el calor no fuera a sofocarlo. Se decidió por una bermuda, una camisa sin mangas y una gorra para cubrir su cabeza del inclemente sol. Llamó al castaño cuando estuvo lista, quería reunirse con sus amigos cuanto antes, sobre todo Shino que hace tiempo que no le veía. Kiba la llevaba a casa de Naruto cada mañana.

Usualmente ese café es muy visitado por toda clases de personas, pero ese día en particular sólo había ocupadas un par de mesas. Vieron a Shino en las mesas del final cuando este alzó la mano llamando su atención. Creyó que moriría cuando vio a su mejor amiga en compañía de su esposo, ambos estaban ocupados ordenando y no se dieron cuenta de su presencia, pero su suerte murió cuando los ojos jades de Sakura se fijaron en ella, sus cejas se alzaron con sorpresa pero luego frunció el entrecejo.

– Parece que estás en problemas– murmuró Kiba leyendo la atmósfera.

– Algún día tenía que pasar, pero no me imagine que seria tan pronto– expresó– ve a la mesa con Shino.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer?– interrogó Kiba.

– Hablar con ella, supongo– respondió. Camino a paso decidido hasta su amiga, esta se levantó de su lugar esperando a que ella se aproximara. El pelinegro por otro lado solo se mostraba indiferente por la situación, pues él y la Hyuga no han cruzado más de un par de palabras desde que se conocen.

– Mira lo que arrastró la marea– escupió con sarcasmo la pelirrosa cuando la otra estuvo frente a ella. Hinata apretó el agarre de su bebé, al parecer aquellos no habían notado el pequeño bulto que sostenía en sus brazos.

– Cuanto tiempo sin verte– comento para disipar la tensión del ambiente– lamento los inconvenientes causados.

– ¿Lo lamentas? No crees que es muy hipócrita de tu parte decir eso a esta alturas del partido, si supieras todo lo que él ha sufrido por tu culpa o si al menos tuvieras una idea de lo que está atravesando en estos momentos...– sus reclamos fueron subiendo de tono, llamando la atención de los empleados del café.

– Lo sé todo– interrumpió Hinata sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa– estoy consciente de su situación actual.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?– preguntó con cautela.

– Lo vi con mis propios ojos– sentenció. Un llanto proveniente de su hijo irrumpió la discusión, el matrimonio Uchiha se alarmó por el sonido, el hombre quien parecía ajeno a todo, puso su atención a la situación. La Hyuga lo arrullo para que dejara de llorar bajo la atenta mirada de dos pares de ojos.

– T-tú...– balbuceó Sakura– por esa razón desapareciste, tuviste un hijo y no es de él– señaló acusadora. Hinata frunció el ceño ante la acusación, podría soportar cualquier acusación, menos esa.

– Estas muy equivocada– contraatacó ofendida– yo no me fui porque iba a tener un hijo de otro hombre, lo hice porque su padre tenía otros planes a futuro y estos no incluían un hijo– con cuidado le quitó la gorra que cubría la mata de cabello rubio de su hijo, la pareja abrió los ojos como platos al ver que el niño tenía el mismo rubio llamativo del Uzumaki– él lo dejó muy claro en una de nuestras conversaciones– sentenció.

– Tiene derecho a conocer la verdad– espetó la pelirrosa. Hinata estaba consciente de que Sakura tenía razón, que todo el mundo la tenía. Hastiada, esa era la palabra que la describe es estos momentos, estaba hasta la coronilla con los reproches de todo el mundo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero la retuvo para mantener su muy pisoteado orgullo.

– Estoy consciente de ello, pero me sentía insegura por miedo a que lo rechazara. Desde que supe que él venía al mundo lo ame con todo mi corazón y no hubiese soportado que su padre no lo amará– acarició con ternura la mejilla de su pequeño.

– Ambas sabemos que Naruto no es ese tipo de hombre, él también lo hubiese amado a pesar de que ese bebé no estaba incluido en sus planes– los ojos jades de su amiga ya no la miraban con desprecio, pero sí mantenían un tenue brillo de furia en ellos– tienes que decirle– exigió.

– Lo sé, planeo hacerlo– admitió. Sakura se acercó al bebé para verlo mejor, era claro que había heredado el color de cabello de su padre pero aún no había visto su rostro. Hinata le entregó al bebé para que lo sostuviera y pudiera conocerlo mejor.

– Sasuke-kun, míralo– dijo fascinada. Él se acercó para poder ver al hijo de su mejor amigo– se parece mucho a Naruto.

– Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo– comentó orgullosa– se que es mi hijo porque lo tuve 9 meses en mi interior, de no ser así, nadie creería que soy su madre.

– Es triste que seamos nosotras las que sufren con el embarazo y luego cuando nacen, son iguales a su padre– siguió Sakura– espero que nuestro hijo se parezca un poco a mí.

– ¿Estas embarazada?– preguntó Hinata. La ahora Uchiha asintió– felicidades a ambos.

– Muchas gracias– agradeció su vieja amiga.

– Tengo que ir a reunirme con mis amigos, me encanto haberlos visto– expresó con sinceridad– si un día de estos quieren visitarme en casa para hablar, pueden llamarme.

– No es mala idea, podríamos reunirnos mañana si lo deseas– siguió la pelirrosa. Ambas intercambiaron números telefónicos y entonces Hinata fue a reunirse con sus amigos. La reunión con Sakura resultó mejor de lo que creyó, se imaginó a sí misma siendo golpeada brutalmente por su mejor amiga. Pero su condición limita sus acciones.

– Siendo honesto, creí que te mataría– dijo Kiba cuando ella llegó hasta ellos.

– Yo también tuve miedo, pero esta embarazada y no puede ir por allí golpeando a las personas– comentó Hinata sintiéndose aliviada.

– Me compadezco de esa criatura, mira que tener padres como esos dos. No me imagino lo horrible que será– dramatizó el Inuzuka. Hinata y Shino rieron ante las ocurrencia del chico perro.

– No seas malo, Kiba-kun– aseveró Hinata– las personas cambian cuando se convierten en padres, te lo digo por experiencia propia.

– Vale, me callo– dijo Kiba sintiéndose tonto– ¿cómo sabes que estás haciendo un buen trabajo?– pregunto curioso, él tenía una novia y no descarta la idea de ser padre algún día.

– No lo sabes– respondió ella mientras le pasaba su hijo a su Shino para que lo conociera mejor– solo te dejas llevar por tus instintos paternales, por lo que a tu criterio es lo correcto y tratas de transmitírselo a esa personita que vino a este mundo para aprender de nosotros. Entonces supongo que cuando lleguan a una edad donde suelen ser más vulnerables a desviarse del camino correcto, pero si ellos tienen metas claras y concisas. Entonces, allí sabrás que has hecho un buen trabajo.

– He cometido muchos errores que le afectan a Boruto directamente, esperó que cuando sea mayor no me juzgue duramente por alejarlo de su padre. Tal vez se enoje en un principio, pero no dudo que entienda mis razones y anhelo que Naruto-kun también las entienda.

– Lo hará– aseguró Shino– es Naruto después de todo.

– Ese hombre tiene el corazón muy grande, ten por seguro que te perdonara– siguió Kiba dándole ánimos.

– Gracias a los dos, no se que haría sin ustedes– sonrió agradecida a sus dos grandes amigos– basta de mi, háblenme de sus vidas.

Hinata y Boruto pasaron todo el día compartiendo con Shino y Kiba, fueron al parque donde Akamaru por fin pudo formar parte del grupo. La Hyuga los invito a almorzar en su nueva casa y estos por supuesto aceptaron, ambos amaban la comida que ella preparaba. Por la tarde tuvo que despedirse de ellos porque llegó la mudanza con sus pertenecías del apartamento y no tenía tiempo para atenderlos a todos.

– ¿Dónde guardamos las cajas?– preguntó el señor a cargo de la mudanza.

– En el garaje, déjeme abrirlo– contestó dirigiéndose al lugar. Abrió la gran puerta eléctrica y se encontró con otra sorpresa, cortesía de su ex suegra– ¿También un auto? ¡Que cojones!– gritó enfurecida. El hombre la miró como si estuviera loca, pero se guardó sus comentarios– guarden las cajas allí, discúlpeme un momento tengo que hacer una llamada– se excusó.

– Claro, como diga– dijo extrañado. Hinata se alejó pisando fuerte a cada paso, entro a su casa y busco su celular que lo había dejado en la mesa de centro. Marco el número de la pelirroja, sonó el tono de espera hasta que la mandó al buzón. Soltó unas cuantas maldiciones contra la Uzumaki y volvió a marcarle unas tres veces más hasta que le atendió. Los hombres que estaban en su casa pensaban que esa hermosa mujer le faltaba un tornillo y algunos no podían evitar reírse de ella.

– _Uzumaki Kushina al habla_ – dijo la voz alegre de la pelirroja. Hinata sufrió un tic nervioso en el ojo por la alegría de ella.

– Kushina-san– respondió irritada.

– _Konata-san_ – contestó con el mismo tono, irritando más a la ojiperla– _es bueno escuchar su voz en un hermoso día como este...  
_  
– ¿Un auto? ¡Es en serio!– interrumpió sin importarle que estaba siendo mal educada.

– _Regreso enseguida, hijo_ – avisó. Cuando ya estuvo sola, entonces atendió los reclamos de la joven– _en mi defensa, es un auto usado.  
_  
– ¿Ah sí?– preguntó con ironía.

– _Si, era de Naruto_ – comentó– _pero él, por razones obvias, no puede usarlo. Considéralo un regalo de su parte, es lo menos que puedes hacer por él_ – inquirió. Detestaba que la Uzumaki usará la culpa que la carcomía por dejar a Naruto en su contra.

– Esta bien, pero no quiero más sorpresas, por favor– gruño entre dientes– estoy comenzando a detestarlas.

– _Descuida, querida. Las sorpresas se acabaron, por el momento_ – y colgó antes de que Hinata pudiera protestar.

– ¡Bruja!– gritó mirando el teléfono y lo lanzó contra el sofá.

– Es raro verla furiosa, Hinata-sama– comento Neji sorprendiéndola.

– ¿Cómo diste con esta dirección, Neji-niisan?– pregunto atónita al verlo allí, cuando ella ni siquiera había buscado un minuto de su tiempo para notificarle sobre la mudanza.

– Fui a visitarla y vi a estos hombres sacando sus pertenencias, entonces hable con el jefe de ellos para averiguar qué aconteció. Y después de darme una breve explicación, amablemente me facilitó la dirección y heme aquí– contó Neji examinando el entorno. Se lanzó en el sofá con toda la confianza del mundo y clavó sus ojos en su prima– gracias por avisarme, por cierto.

– Perdona, Neji-niisan– musitó sintiéndose mal por no llamarlo.

– Descuide, se que aún está asimilando todo esto– dijo con media sonrisa. La Hyuga resopló y se sentó al lado de su primo para poder desahogarse en paz.

–... Y entonces cuando abrí el garaje había un auto allí– finalizó indignada. Neji arqueo una ceja, pero luego comenzó a reír a carcajadas– no es gracioso, Neji-niisan– rugió lanzándole un cojín en el rostro.

– Cálmese, Hinata-sama– pidió amablemente– usted prepare café, mientras yo despacho a los hombres de la mudanza.

– Está bien– aceptó caminando hacia la cocina. Mientras preparaba el café, encendió la radio que había traído de su apartamento y comenzó a cantar para disipar su enojo. Se dejó llevar por la música y cuando Neji regreso, lo jalo para que bailara con ella.

– Compre rollos de canela en su panadería preferida– dijo Neji mostrando la bolsa donde venían, ella sirvió el café para acompañar los rollos.

– Están deliciosos, te lo agradezco– expresó. Noto que su primo ocultaba algo, así que no dudo en preguntarle– Neji-niisan ¿qué sucede? Sé que me estas ocultando algo– el hombre dio otro largo sorbo a su café antes de comenzar a hablar, bajo la atenta mirada de su prima.

– Bien– suspiro– Hanabi-sama me llamó hace unas horas, me pidió que le avisara que su padre está enfermo y que desea verla.

– ¿Qué?– logró articular. Su padre podría haberle dado la espalda, pero seguía siendo su padre y lo amaba.

– Su padre ha estado sufriendo de hipertensión arterial desde hace unos años, solo que él nunca decía nada para que no comenzarán a tratarlo como enfermo y obligarlo a quedarse en casa. Sin embargo, tomaba las medicaciones prescritas por su médico de cabecera y cumplía con su dieta. Pero, su ritmo de vida es muy ajetreado y eso causo que su corazón fallara y tuviera un infarto. En estos momentos está hospitalizado en el hospital donde usted trabaja, está esperando que vaya a verlo– finalizó con tristeza.

– Por supuesto que iré– confirmó saliendo de la cocina con rapidez– busca a Boruto en su habitación, por favor. Voy a cambiarme– entró a su cuarto a cambiarse, esa ropa la había tenido todo el día y no quería llevarle todas las bacterias del entorno a su padre. Se miró al espejo del baño para peinar su cabello, entonces vio lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Abrió el grifo y se lavó la cara para lavarse la tristeza.

– Hinata-sama, ya estamos listos– aviso desde el pasillo de afuera– esperamos por usted.

– Ya voy– respondió terminando con su cabello. Tomó su cartera, su celular y salió de la casa, no sin antes cerrar con llaves. Neji ya estaba en el auto, solo faltaba ella. Boruto estaba en la silla de bebé que compró Neji para cuando salen los tres juntos.

 **...**

Estaba ansioso porque sea lunes de nuevo y Konata vuelva a trabajar. Sigue sin entender porque cada que día con ella es como pasar cada día con su Hinata.

– Hola, Naruto ¿Como estas?– saludo Sakura alegremente.

– Bien, Sakura-chan ¿y tú?– respondió usando el mismo tono que ella– ¿Sasuke-teme no vino contigo?– preguntó al no escuchar la voz de su amigo.

– Si, vendrá en un momento– y como si hubiera sido invocado, el Uchiha llegó dándole un golpe suave en la cabeza. Naruto sintió su presencia a su lado y le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas, Sakura negó divertida, esos dos nunca cambiaran– si me disculpan, debo preguntarle algo a Kushina-san– se excuso, dejándolos solos con sus juegos.

– Y...– comenzó Naruto para romper el hielo– ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ustedes?

– Bien, supongo– respondió– el matrimonio no es fácil, pero hemos sabido afrontar las adversidades juntos.

– ¿Qué se siente saber que serás padre?– interrogó de nuevo. Su amigo sintió pena por él, Sasuke siempre supo que Naruto anhelaba formar una familia con la Hyuga, pero la muy estúpida se largo y con un hijo de él en su interior.

– No lo sé– divago– solo puedo decir que es hermosamente aterrador.

– Es un concepto extraño viniendo de ti– comentó el rubio burlón.

– Pero es así como lo siento– respondió el Uchiha. Pensó en cambiar tema, pero su amigo continuó.

– Tal vez si ella estuviera aquí, supiera cómo te sientes– Sasuke se sintió como un maldito traidor por no decirle que la había visto a ella y que ambos tenían un hijo, pero Sakura le hizo jurar que no diría nada hasta que no aclarara las cosas con Hinata y Kushina.

– Estoy seguro que volverá algún día y te dará sus razones– ánimo. El rubio se encogió de hombros y decidió cambiar el tema por el bien de su salud mental.

– ¿Qué hay de Itachi? No he sabido nada de él desde tu boda.

– Está en América, se tomó unas vacaciones para pasar tiempo de caridad con Izumi-san e Itaro– contó– por culpa del trabajo estaba descuidando su matrimonio y a su hijo.

– Itaro-chan debe estar feliz porque su padre está pasando tiempo con él– comentó enternecido. Ese niño era todo un encanto, es idéntico a su padre, excepto por el cabello castaño y el lunar debajo del ojo derecho que heredó de su madre. Itachi se casó a los 22 años, justo después de graduarse de la Universidad y un año después nació el pequeño. Ellos tenían 17 años y aún eran estudiantes de preparatoria.

– Ni te lo imaginas, cada vez que llaman siempre está contento y me cuenta todo lo que ha visto– dijo recordando las largas llamadas telefónicas con su amado sobrino. Pero a pesar que él habla con ellos, no les ha contado sobre el accidente de Naruto para no perturbarlos. Para Itachi, el Uzumaki es como su otro hermano menor.

– Puedo imaginarlo diciendo _"Tío Sasuke"_ al menos tres veces por minuto– comentó sonriente imitando la voz del infante.

– Bueno, después de todo soy su tío favorito– argumento.

– Eres su único tío– le recordó el rubio.

– No, para Itaro tú también eres su tío– aseguró– al igual que un hermano para Itachi, y para mi también.

– ¿Adivina que traje para ti, Naruto?– canturreó la pelirrosa interrumpiendo la conversación.

– ¿Un perro?– preguntó ansioso. Deseaba tener un perro para que le alegrara sus días oscuros, cuando nadie más podría hacerlo.

– Frío, casi congelado. Pero te traeré un perro después– respondió alegre la pelirrosa– anda, intentarlo de nuevo. Usa tu olfato y lo sabrás.

– Recuerda de debes desarrollar tus otros sentidos– acotó su madre. Aspiró con fuerza y el aroma de su comida favorita inundó sus fosas nasales.

– ¡Ramen!– exclamó feliz como un niño pequeño.

– ¡Bingo!– chilló la pelirrosa. Escucho como ella puso el tazón de ramen frente a él. Sakura le tomo la mano y le puso los palillos en ellas– cortesía de Mikoto-san.

– El ramen de Mikoto-baachan es el mejor– dijo emocionado. El aroma de su platillo favorito tenía su boca hecha agua. Dio las gracias por la comida y se dispuso a devorar su ramen.

– ¿Es en serio lo del perro?– preguntó la pelirroja.

– Si ¿por qué no? Le haría muy bien– argumentó la pelirrosa muy segura de lo que decía. El rubio asintió dándole la razón a su mejor amiga, entonces a su madre no le quedó más opción que aceptar al animal en casa.

 **...**

El camino hasta el hospital se le hizo más largo de lo normal y no era por el hecho de que ya no vive tan cerca como antes, no, era el miedo que tenía que su padre muriera antes de que ella llegara a verlo.

Llegó a la recepción para pedir el número de la habitación de su padre. Las horas de visitas ya habían acabado, pero a ella la dejaron entrar por dos razones. Una, por ser familiar directo, y la otra, por ser empleada del hospital. _"Habitación 283"_ respondió la recepcionista con hostilidad, Shion es el nombre de la recepcionista, ha tenido malas relaciones con la Hyuga desde que entró a trabajar allí. Y todo porque el doctor del encargado del área de pediatría, Ōtsutsuki Toneri, no desperdiciaba la oportunidad de coquetear con Hinata y a ella ni la miraba cuando venía a pedirle alguna información. El afamado doctor apareció en la escena.

– Ōtsutsuki-sensei, cuánto tiempo sin verlo– saludó la Hyuga.

– Hace mucho que no la veía por aquí, Hinata-san– respondió el albino con una sonrisa– escuché que está trabajando como enfermera personal del hijo de una amiga de la doctora en jefe.

– Está en lo cierto– dijo.

– El hospital no se siente igual sin su hermosa presencia por aquí– suspiró con pesar el doctor.

– No diga esas cosas, Ōtsutsuki-sensei– manifestó avergonzada.

– ¿Está bien Boruto-kun?– preguntó preocupado al ver al bebé en brazos de su madre. Él es su pediatra, así que le había tomado mucho cariño al niño.

– Boruto es un niño fuerte– comentó su madre orgullosa. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no agregar _"Igual a su padre"_ – estoy aquí por mi padre.

– Si, escuché que habían ingresado a alguien de apellido Hyuga, no pensé que fuera su padre– reflexionó– no le quito más su tiempo, debe estar preocupada por su padre. Nos vemos luego, Hinata-san– se alejó de ellos sacudiendo una mano en señal de despedida– ¡Espero verlos en la consulta de Boruto-kun este mes!– grito a lo lejos.

– ¡Allí estaremos sin falta!– gritó Hinata de regreso. Miró a su primo Neji para que subieran a la habitación. Usaron el ascensor, porque la habitación estaba en el quinto piso del hospital.

La charla con el doctor, la relajo bastante. No quería que su padre creyera que sentía lástima por él, su padre es un hombre orgulloso y detesta que las personas lo vean mostrando debilidad. Entró en la habitación intentando no hacer mucho ruido.

– Hanabi– habló en voz baja. Su hermana menor se encontraba sentada junto a la cama de su padre, tomando sus manos y con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared de enfrente.

– Hinata-neesama, Neji-niisan– dijo la joven en voz baja. Se levantó de donde hace un momento estaba sentada y se precipitó hacia su hermana mayor. Ella necesitaba de alguien que le dijera que todo iba a salir bien, fue ella quien presenció el infarto de su padre. La mayor le entregó su hijo a su primo y apretujo a su hermana entre sus brazos.

– ¿Cómo está?– preguntó acariciando la espalda de su hermana menor para darle consuelo– ¿Cómo te sientes, Hanabi?.

– Mal, me siento mal– contestó la adolescente sin soltarse del cálido abrazo de su hermana mayor– los doctores afirman que por los momentos padre está estable, se quedó dormido hace un rato. Estaba esperando por ti, Neesan.

– Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por todo esto tu sola, Hanabi– se disculpó apartando a la menor para mirarla a los ojos– perdóname por haberte dejado sola todo este tiempo.

– No fue tu culpa, tú nunca habrías querido dejarme– musitó Hanabi– padre fue quien nos separó.

– Fui yo quien metió la pata– repusó.

– Un hijo no es una metida de pata– reprochó la voz débil proveniente de su padre. Hinata se acercó a su padre a paso lento, mientras este intentaba sentarse para poder hablar bien con su hija– me tomó un tiempo comprenderlo.

– Padre, no te sobreesfuerces– pidió Hinata, impidiéndole que siguiera obligándose a estar sentado– tienes que descansar.

– Estoy bien– aseguró. Hinata sabía que no era cierto, pero si de algo estaba segura, era que su padre no la escucharía. Así que en lugar de volverlo a acostar, le ayudó a sentarse– Escúchame, Hinata. No he sido un buen padre, nunca lo he sido...– levantó una mano buscando contacto con ella, Hinata entendió lo que su padre pretendía y tomó su mano entre las suyas– Pero hay una cosa de la que sí estoy seguro, y eso es que nunca es tarde para arrepentirse de los errores cometidos. Yo cometí un error contigo al darte la espalda cuando más necesitabas de mi apoyo y no sabes lo arrepentido que me siento por ello, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

– P-por supuesto que te perdono, padre– respondió soltando unas cuantas lágrimas– nunca podría guardarte rencor, sé que tú siempre quisiste lo mejor para mí– continuó– yo también he sido una tonta, he cometido errores de los cuales me estoy arrepintiendo ahora y espero que las personas afectadas por mis erradas decisiones puedan perdonarme algún día.

– Estoy seguro que lo harán, Hinata-sama– aseguro Neji, poniendo una mano en su hombro. Hinata giró hacia su primo y le sonrió, es hombre que siempre había estado allí para ella. La vida no le alcanzaría para agradecerle por todo lo que él ha hecho por ella.

– Tú siempre creyendo en mí, Neji-niisan– respondió conmovida.

– Quiero conocer a mi nieto– exigió ansioso su padre. Su corazón se conmocionó, pues nunca creyó que su padre se mostraría tan ansioso por conocer a su hijo. Eso solo pasaba en sus sueños, sueños donde todas las personas que dejó atrás estaban emocionadas por conocer a su hermoso bebé. Sobre todo su padre y el padre de su hijo. Se limpió las lágrimas y tomó a Boruto de los brazos de Neji para presentarlo como es debido ante su padre.

– Padre, él es Boruto– dijo poniendo al bebé en brazos de su padre– mi hijo– el patriarca de los Hyuga quedó sin habla, sólo se dedicaba a admirar a su pequeño nieto.

– Idéntico al idiota de su padre– dijo fascinado con el niño. Hinata rió por el comentario poco considerado de su padre– espero que no seas igual de molesto que él.

– Lamentablemente lo es– comentó Neji con pesar. Hinata le dio un suave codazo en las costillas en defensa de su hijo. Los ojos azules de Boruto observaban con curiosidad al hombre que lo sostenía, pero al parecer la cara del sujeto le causó desagrado, ya que comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón.

– Permíteme, padre– se apresuró a decir la Hyuga muestras trataba de tomar a su hijo en brazos, pero su padre no se lo permitió. Este le lanzó una mirada indicándole que todo estaba bajo control y ella sólo se alejo, dejando a su tesoro a cargo de su poco sensible padre. Sin embargo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver como su padre arrullaba a su hijo, consiguiendo calmarlo mucho más pronto de lo que ella misma ha podido jamás.

– No es del todo parecido al Uzumaki– admitió su padre después de haber conseguido, según ella, lo imposible– tiene algo de ti, tal vez sea la forma de sus ojos o que sus facciones son más delicadas que las de su padre.

– Siendo honesta, no me había dado cuenta– comentó avergonzada– y eso que soy su madre– la puerta fue abierta, atrayendo la atención de todos.

– Las visitas han terminado por hoy, Hinata-san– informó amablemente Matsuri, una de las enfermeras que trabaja con ella. Ella es una de las pocas que se ofrece a cambiar de turno con ella cuando Boruto enferma.

– Saldremos en un momento, Matsuri-san– contestó– gracias por avisar– la joven mujer le dedicó una sonrisa y se marchó.

– Vendré a verte mañana a primera hora– informó Hinata. Quiso tomar a su bebé de regreso, pero su padre no se lo permitió. Ella arqueó una ceja confundida, pero simplemente se guardó sus comentarios y dejó que su padre se dignara a entregarle al niño. Sonrió para sus adentros al ver la dulzura con la que su padre trataba al niño.

Llegó a casa con ganas de echarse a dormir como mínimo una semana, pero había un par de razones por la cuales no podía hacerlo. Una, era que su estómago y el de Boruto aclamaban por comida. Y la otra, es su molesto teléfono, que por cierto no podía encontrar dentro de su bolso.

– ¿Dónde diablos estás?– preguntó molesta mientras desparramaba todas las cosas de su bolso en el sofá. Tomó su teléfono entre sus torpes manos y contestó antes de que la persona del otro lado de la línea fuera mandada a buzón de voz– ¿H-hola?– dijo agitada.

– _H-hola, Konata-san_ – contestó tímidamente la voz al otro lado de la línea– _soy Naruto, lamento molestarla a estas horas_ – su corazón se detuvo al caer en cuenta que se trataba de él, pero luego volvió a retumbar con violencia en su pecho. Se sentía como la adolescente enamoradiza que fue alguna vez. Sus manos sudaban por su nerviosismo, su estómago era un lío a causa de su ansiedad. Temía que la voz le temblara, temía que si eso pasaba él se daría cuenta de que siempre se trató de ella. Su memoria se remontó tiempo atrás, a cuando ellos pasaban horas hablando por teléfono. Las conversaciones sin sentido, los silencios prolongados, la sonrisa tonta que siempre tenía cuando hablaba con él.

– No se preocupe, Naruto-san– dijo aparentando tranquilidad– ¿qué se le ofrece?– preguntó.

– _N-nada importante_ – respondió nervioso– _solo quería escuchar su voz_ – admitió en un susurro, lo suficientemente audible para ella. Las mejilla de Hinata se encendieron como focos y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

– Me alegra que...– fue interrumpida por el llanto de su hijo– discúlpeme un momento, Naruto-san. Mi hijo exige que le de su alimento y debo ayudarlo a dormir.

– _No es que quiera entrometerme, pero ¿cómo ayuda usted a su hijo a dormir?_ – pregunto curioso.

– Bueno, no es algo sencillo de conseguir– comentó– mi hijo es muy enérgico. Nunca se duerme después de la comida, así que suelo cantarle una canción de cuna que mi madre cantaba para mi

– _¿Me deja escuchar esa canción de cuna?_ – pidió. Sabía que era un riesgo, pero por más que analizó las posibilidades, no podía negarse. Él tiene derecho a participar en momentos como ese, es un momento íntimo entre madre e hijo. Imagino cómo sería esa escena si los tres estuvieran juntos como familia, como debería ser. Ella sentada en la mecedora, amamantando a Boruto mientras le canta para que duerma y Naruto observando desde la puerta de la habitación del bebé con una sonrisa en el rostro, esperando por ella para irse a dormir.

– Por supuesto que sí– respondió por inercia.

– _¡Qué bien!_ – exclamó emocionado– _¿le parece si la llamo dentro de media hora? Para que usted tenga tiempo de alimentar a su bebé_ – propusó– _Por cierto, no sabia que tenia un bebé_ – si, Konata no le había dado mucha información sobre su vida personal y al parecer la pelirroja tampoco se molestó en comentárselo.

– Si, es un bebe precioso. Él es mi vida, no se que haría si un día me lo llegaran a quitar– contó emocionada, mientras cargaba al bebé para que se calmara.

– Naruto-san, tengo que colgar. Lo será mejor que yo le llame. Hablamos en un rato– hablo con rapidez.

– _Claro, no hay problema_ – respondió amablemente. Se quedó mirando la pantalla del aparato por un minuto completo, con una sonrisa tonta adornando su rostro.

Corrió a la cocina en busca de preparar lo más rápido que sus pies le permitieron. Pensó en la posibilidad de alimentar a Boruto primero y luego pensar en que comería ella, quería llamarlo a él lo más rápido posible. Todas las noches es lo mismo, preparar el biberón, esperar que tenga la temperatura adecuada para el niño, dárselo, luego palmearle la espalda hasta que eructe. Y por último, tratar de hacerlo dormir, la parte más difícil de lo antes mencionado. Pero esa noche sería diferente, su amado estaría con ellos, no físicamente, pero allí estaría.

Tomó el teléfono entre sus ansiosas manos y marcó el número de Naruto, él no se tardó más de dos repiques en contestar.

– _Eso fue rápido_ – dijo el rubio con diversión.

– Me tomó menos tiempo del que pensaba– respondió la Hyuga con el mismo tono que él utilizó.

– _Gracias por dejarme formar parte es esto_ – musitó agradecido. Hinata se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo el vómito verbal. _"Tú tienes derecho de formar parte de esto"_ quiso decir.

– Para mi es un verdadero placer– respondió en lugar de lo que realmente quería decir. Colocó el teléfono en altavoz y lo puso en la mesa junto a la mecedora. Acomodó a Boruto entre sus brazos y comenzó balancearse mientras recitaba la dulce tonada.

 ** _"Un canario canta  
Una canción de cuna,  
¡Duerme, duerme,  
Duerme, niño!_**

 _ **Arriba de la cuna,**_  
 _ **Los nísperos balancean,**_  
 _ **¡Duerme, duerme,**_  
 _ **Duerme, niño!**_

 _ **Una ardilla mece la cuna**_  
 _ **Por su cuerda,**_  
 _ **¡Duerme, duerme,**_  
 _ **Duerme, niño!**_

 _ **Sueños en una cuna,**_  
 _ **Con la luna amarilla brillando desde arriba,**_  
 _ **¡Duerme, duerme,**_  
 _ **Duerme, niño!"**_

El bebé se quedó dormido a mitad de la canción, se levantó y lo dejó con cuidado en la cuna. Lo cubrió con su manta y le dio un beso en la frente antes de volver a atender el teléfono

– ¿Naruto-san?– preguntó al no escuchar ningún sonido proveniente del otro lado de la línea. Insistió llamándolo una tres veces más, pero nada. Entonces supo que él se había dormido con la canción, sonrió inconscientemente y se despidió de él– Buenas noches, Naruto-kun. Te amo– dijo en un susurro.

Creyó que él no la escucharía, y probablemente tenga razón. Pero hay momentos donde las personas tienden a despertar por unos segundos y escuchan cosas que al día siguiente piensan que se trataba de un sueño, pero no es así.

Este día había resultado muy pesado para ella, se había encontrado con demasiadas personas, las cuales no veía desde hace mucho tiempo. Y todos la habían perdonado por su error, incluso su querido padre. Calentó agua para preparar un ramen instantáneo, en ese momento le entró un mensaje. El destinatario era Sakura, ella le preguntaba sobre su disponibilidad para el domingo por la tarde. Creyó que era conveniente no posponer la conversación, así que le dijo que si estaba disponible. Obviamente iría a ver a su padre, pero no tenía intenciones de pasarse todo el día en el hospital, así que tendría la tarde libre.

 **...  
**  
No había dormido tan bien desde hace año y medio, la voz de esa enfermera es tan igual a la de su amada Hinata, que su corazón actúa de una forma extraña cuando escucha que ella está cerca. La noche anterior se había dormido escuchando la hermosa canción de cuna que ella le dedicaba a su hijo, y juraría que por un instante escuchó cuando ella se despidió de él y le dijo que lo amaba. Pero tal vez su subconsciente le hizo una mala jugada y fueron imaginaciones suyas, pero si eso fue verdad o no, él estaba muy feliz.

 **...**

– ¿Viniste sola?– preguntó al ver a su amiga parada frente a su puerta sin la compañía de su esposo.

– Si, Sasuke-kun fue a visitar a Naruto– relató la Uchiha– hace meses que él no sale de esa enorme mansión, creo que el aire fresco le haría bastante bien. Tiene que familiarizarse con el medio ambiente que lo rodea.

– Pasa adelante– ofreció haciéndose aún lado.

– Muchas gracias– contestó haciéndose pasó al interior de la casa. Sus ojos escanearon la estancia con detenimiento– es un lindo lugar– comentó– Kushina-san siempre ha tenido buen gusto para esta cosas.

– Supongo que ella ya te contó la verdad– dedujo la Hyuga. Sakura negó con la cabeza.

– Sólo un poco, dijo que eras tú quien debía explicármelo todo. Y por eso estoy aquí– respondió girando a encarar a su amiga.

– Que considerado de su parte– dijo Hinata– Vamos al jardín trasero, prepare una merienda para ambas y Boruto está solo allí.

– Espero que no te moleste, pero les hable a las chicas sobre ti– dijo Sakura en tono de disculpa– deben estar por llegar aquí.

– ¡Oh!– exclamó sorprendida– no hay problema, a ellas también les debo una explicación.

– Creo que él único que merece una explicación en todo esto es Naruto– argumentó– él es más afectado de todos.

– Ciertamente lo es– respondió la Hyuga con pesar.

– Bien, soy todo oídos– dijo la pelirrosa expectante. Ambas tomaron asiento en la mesa. Boruto estaba en su carriola, junto a la silla de su madre. Hinata estaba dispuesta a contarle todo lo que había pasado desde que se fue, pero el sonido del timbre la interrumpió– deben ser ellas– Informó Sakura. Hinata tragó grueso antes de ir a atender la puerta.

– Pero miren quien se dignó a aparecer– habló con sarcasmo la rubia de ojos azules.

– Hola, Ino, Temari– saludo amablemente Hinata, ignorando la hostilidad de su amiga. Ellas seguían siendo las mismas, excepto por sus abultados vientres de embarazo.

– No creas que vamos a perdonarte con facilidad, bastarda mal agradecida– siguió la rubia enojada.

– Me alegra ver que estás bien, Hinata– dijo Temari estrechándola entre sus brazos– no le prestes atención a ella, sus hormonas la han vuelto más insoportable que antes– Ino se cruzó de brazos ofendida por el odioso comentario de su amiga.

– Así más o menos imaginé que reaccionarían cuando me vieran– comentó Hinata adentrándose a la casa seguida por las rubias– aunque para ser honesta, creí que me ganaría un paliza cortesía de Sakura.

– Y lo había hecho– argumentó la aludida desde el patio– pero Sasuke-kun me habría detenido, él dice que debo cuidar de mí y de nuestra hija.

– ¿Hija?– preguntaron las tres al unísono, mientras seguían caminando hacia donde provenía la voz.

– Si, él dice que será una niña– comentó– por mi parte yo quisiera un varón.

– Creo que una niña en un grupo de varones no caería mal– intervino Ino encantada con la idea– Temari y yo tendremos niños, sería bueno que alguna tuviera una niña– la Hyuga supo que su amiga había omitido la existencia de su hijo, hecho que agradeció enormemente, pues ella quería ser quien les diera la noticia.

Las expresiones de asombro de sus amigas no se hicieron esperar cuando llegaron donde estaba la pelirrosa, pues esta había sacado al bebé de su carriola y lo tenía sentado en sus piernas. Boruto observaba con curiosidad a las dos mujeres que se habían acercado a él para verlo de cerca, mientras su madre reía de forma bastante discreta.

– Les presento a mi hijo, su nombre es Boruto– dijo la Hyuga aún divertida por la reacción de las rubias.

– Así que él es la razón por la que desapareciste– adivinó Temari mirando a la Hyuga. Hinata asintió en respuesta sin perder su sonrisa.

– Es una larga historia, de la cual estoy segura quieren enterarse– dijo. Todas se sentaron dispuestas a escuchar la historia de la Hyuga. Sólo se escuchaba las risas de su hijo causadas por las caras raras que Sakura le hacía y su propia voz, que más de una vez se quebró al relatar todo lo que ha vivido hasta ahora. Sobre todo lo difícil que fue para ella ver que su Naruto había perdido la luz en sus preciosos ojos azules. Se enteró que el primero en nacer sería el hijo Temari, pues la fecha de parto estaba programada para el 23 de septiembre. El de Ino tenía fecha programada para el 5 de diciembre, cosa que le dio mucho gusto, pues sería un día antes del cumpleaños de su hijo. Y por último Sakura, el de ella nacería para el 31 de marzo del siguiente año. Las preguntas sobre los mitos del alumbramiento no se hicieron esperar por parte del trío de embarazadas, las cuales contesto con gusto.

 **...**

Ha pasado un mes desde que Hinata cuida de Naruto fingiendo ser otra persona. El verano está llegando a su fin, dándole paso a los nubosos días otoño. Él por otra parte se ha sentido a gusto con el cuidado de la mujer, una parte de él que creía dormida desde que la Hyuga se fue, despertaba cada ver que su enfermera estaba cerca. Aún no entendía ese sentimiento que lo embriagaba cada vez que escuchaba su dulce tono de voz.

– Konata-san, ¿podría venir un momento?– preguntó. Ambos estaban en el comedor, era mediodía y por consiguiente, la hora del almuerzo. Él le pedía muy amablemente a la servidumbre que pusiera un lugar en la mesa para ella.

– ¿Qué se le ofrece, Naruto-san?– interrogó la Hyuga.

– Vamos a mi habitación, quiero mostrarle algo– dijo levantándose de su asiento.

– ¿Qué es eso que quiere mostrarme?– preguntó curiosa.

– Algo muy importante para mí– respondió subiendo las escaleras, seguido muy de cerca por la Hyuga. Ella sabía que él no trastabillaria, pero él se rehusaba a usar un bastón y no quería correr el riesgo de que cayera por las escaleras. Entraron a la habitación en completo silencio, él se sentó al borde de su cama y ella permaneció de pie a su lado– vaya a mi armario, en la parte de arriba de este está lo que quiero mostrarle.

Hinata obedeció y fue hasta donde él le había indicado. Tuvo que buscar un banquillo para llegar hasta arriba porque su estatura no le permite llegar hasta arriba, ella no tiene la perfecta estatura del rubio. Arriba había un portafolio, se sentó en el mismo banquillo que había usado para alcanzar el objeto y lo abrió. Lo único que había dentro era una cajita de terciopelo negra, al abrirla se encontró un anillo de oro blanco con un diamante en medio. Un nudo se formó en su garganta, quería salir corriendo de allí, llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas y gritar hasta quedarse afónica. Se odiaba a sí misma por haber sido tan estúpida y egoísta. Él quería pedirle matrimonio y ella se largo llevando en su vientre al fruto de su amor.

– ¿Ya lo vio?– preguntó nervioso por el repentino silencio. Ella se aclaró la garganta para que él no se diera cuenta de su estado.

– Si, es un anillo muy hermoso– dijo fingiendo fascinación. Por supuesto que estaba encantada con la belleza del anillo, pero no lo merecía– ¿por qué está guardado?

– Es que no pude dárselo a su dueña– respondió en un susurro– ella se fue sin dejar rastro, el mismo día que planeaba proponerle matrimonio.

– ¿Por qué me dice todo esto?– cuestionó dudosa.

– Porque quiero compartir con usted lo que fue mi vida antes de perder la vista– sentenció. Ella no sabía si estaba lista para escuchar la mierda que vivió él por su culpa, pero por más que lo deseara, él no se callaría, no ahora. Inevitablemente escucharía la historia, quisiera o no. Porque ella menos que nadie tiene el derecho de negarse.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Para el siguiente si me tardare un poco mas en actualizar, pero se basara en lo que paso antes de que Hinata se fuera y lo que paso hasta antes de que se volvieran a encontrar.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, por allí leí que un rewiers hace a un escritor feliz. No hay nada más cierto que eso.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, cuanto tiempo sin pasar por aquí. Realmente lo siento, tuve más dificultades de las que me gustaría admitir con este capítulo. Además de poco tiempo para escribir, espero que puedan entenderme y más que nada perdonarme. Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, estoy bastante feliz por las reacciones que ha tenido esta pequeña historia. Sin más que decir, les dejo el capítulo de esta hermosa historia.

 **Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _No sé el misterio de esos bellos ojos azules  
No sé por qué me siento tan paralizada  
Ante la hermosura de tu bella mirada  
Deseo siempre mirar tus ojos.  
_

 **Capítulo 3.**

– ¿Qué haces?– preguntó divertida al ver cómo él hace un marco con sus dedos y la enfoca, mientras mantiene un ojo cerrado.

– Trató de guardar en mi memoria la imagen más hermosa que han visto mis jóvenes ojos– respondió como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. A ella le pareció que eran exageraciones de su parte, pues ella seguramente debía tener unas ojeras marcadas por el desvelo de la noche anterior, su largo cabello enmarañado, marcas en su piel causadas por el arranque pasional de ambos y sólo una camiseta de él.

– Ya déjate las tonterías– regañó cruzándose de brazos fingiendo estar molesta. Pero lo cierto era que se sentía halagada, a ella le encantaba cuando él decía que lucía hermosa, cuando no era así.

– No son tonterías, mi amor– dijo haciéndose el ofendido. Se acercó hasta ella moviéndose como un animal acechando a su presa, la tomó de la cintura y se tiró a la cama con ella arriba.

– ¿Yo arriba?– preguntó la Hyuga con picardía. Él le dedicó una sonrisa seductora y recortó más centímetros de separación entre ambos.

– Si, tú arriba– respondió– me encanta que vayas arriba, adoro ver tus pechos rebotar cada vez que te auto penetras– ambos comenzaron a besarse con desesperación y así comenzó su día, con una ronda de sexo matutino para mejorar el humor.

Una hora después, ella ya estaba lista para irse a su trabajo en el hospital universitario de Tokio, con su infaltable uniforme de trabajo puesto. Sólo falta que Naruto estuviera listo para desayunar e irse.

– ¿Te llevo?– interrogó sentándose en la barra de la cocina, junto a ella.

– ¿No vas retrasado para tu examen?– preguntó preocupada. Sabe lo importante que es para él llegar puntual a ese examen tan importante.

– Descuida, voy a buena hora– contestó restándole importancia. Ambos degustaron su desayuno en un cómodo silencio, al terminar tomaron sus pertenencias y se fueron.

Naruto conducía a gran velocidad, sin llegar a exagerar, por las calles de Tokio. Sólo había dos personas en este mundo con quien ella se sentía segura siendo copiloto, esos eran Neji y Naruto por supuesto. El tráfico les favoreció ese día y antes de que se dieran cuenta, él ya la estaba dejando en frente del hospital.

– Nos vemos luego– se despidió ella, dejando un corto beso en sus labios– que te vaya bien en tu examen, te amo.

– Yo también te amo– respondió él– recuerda que mañana por la noche iremos a cenar en casa de mi madre– Hinata asintió en respuesta y se bajó del auto.

– No lo olvido– dijo encaminándose dentro del edificio. Él se quedó allí, mirando caminar a la mujer que amaba, aquella con la que había decidido pasar el resto de su vida averiguando porque la amaba tanto y amarla aún más. Sólo que ella aún no lo sabía.

Hinata fue a firmar su asistencia del día, tomó la carpeta donde estaban todas las fichas con los nombres de los pacientes a su cargo, sus patologías y tratamientos. Caminó para ir a visitar a su primera paciente del día, una anciana llamada Chiyo. Ella era muy ocurrente y le gustaba jugarle bromas a los internos. Hablando de internos, su amiga Sakura caminaba por el pasillo en sentido contrario y no dudaron en detenerse a hablar unos momentos.

– Buenos días, Hinata– saludó la pelirrosa. Ella es estudiante de medicina de la Universidad de Tokio, le falta año y medio para titularse como médico.

– Buenos días, Sakura– respondió. Ambas entablaron una corta charla sobre cómo iba su día y acordaron almorzar juntas.

– Te envidio– comentó Sakura. La Hyuga alzó un ceja confundida– tu carrera la terminaste en tan sólo dos años y ya tienes un trabajo estable.

– Sé que podrás con todo– dijo muy segura de sus palabras. Su amiga le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

– Buenos días, Hyuga-san– saludó Iruka, él es el médico a cargo de los internos– me han informado que hoy estará en la emergencia brindándole apoyo a un internos que es este caso es usted, Haruno-san– finalizó girándose hacia ella.

– Iremos de inmediato– respondió Hinata– sólo déjeme buscar un reemplazo para que haga mi recorrido del día.

– No se preocupe, yo lo buscaré por usted– contestó amablemente tendiendo su mano para que le entregará la carpeta. Ella se la entregó y le agradeció el gesto.

– Muy bien, Sakura– dijo en cuanto estuvieron solas de nuevo– hoy estoy a tus órdenes.

– ¡Haruno!– llamó el doctor Kakashi Hatake. Él siempre se la aplica a un interno en particular y esta vez la Haruno fue su víctima. Aunque los rumores afirman que él hace eso con los estudiantes, que él piensa, serán los mejores médicos de su generación. Pero ese es un rumor que los internos no conocen, sólo las personas que laboran en el hospital. Pero es muy cruel con ellos y algunos, según dicen, han desertado por su culpa– irá al quirófano conmigo, muévase– ordenó. La chica miró a su amiga suplicante por su ayuda, esta le sonrió y se dirigió al doctor.

– Lo siento mucho, Hatake-sensei. Pero Haruno-san ya fue asignada a emergencias, yo estoy a su cargo– informó– si desea que ella sea su apoyo en cirugía, entonces hable con Iruka-sensei, él está a cargo de los internos– el hombre chasqueó la lengua y caminó en otra dirección, no sin antes ordenarle que se quedarán allí.

– Lo intenté– pronunció Hinata con pena. La chica resignada, se encogió de hombros.

– Descuida, sé que lo hiciste– suspiró con pesadez y ambas se dirigieron al quirófano, ya que Hinata debía estar con ella ese día, también debía entrar a quirófano. Así son sus largos días en el hospital y eso era lo que más amaba de su trabajo.

 **...**

– Por poco llegas tarde, tarado– reclamó enojado el Uchiha.

– Lo sé, pero no quise dejar que Hinata se fuera en taxi al trabajo– contestó rascando su mejilla apenado.

– Últimamente estás más atolondrado de lo normal– comentó cuando ambos arribaron al salón de clases– ¿Ya decidiste cómo proponerle matrimonio a la Hyuga?

– Aún no– respondió– no es tan sencillo como pedirle que salga conmigo a una de nuestras típicas citas improvisadas– era cierto, él y Hinata casi no han acostumbrado a planear una reunión antes de hacerla, simplemente hacían lo que querían en ese momento y para ellos eso lo hacía más especial que nada. Incluso ese departamento que tenían era para escapar de todos cuando no aguantaban tanta presión y para tener intimidad, no solamente en el ámbito sexual, intimidad en todo el sentido de la palabra. De resto ambos residían en sus respectivas casas de familia, Naruto no era capaz de dejar a su madre sola, la herida que hay en su alma por la muerte de su amado esposo aún seguía sangrante.

– Como digas– cortó el Uchiha, ya que estaban por entrar a su examen.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde estaba en su oficina ayudando a coordinar todo a su madre para que pudieran irse juntos a casa y organizar la cena que se llevará a cabo en su hogar.

– Te noto pensativo– comentó la pelirroja sin dejar de firmar los interminables papales.

– No es nada, de veras– aseguró con una falsa sonrisa. Pero su madre lo conocía demasiado bien e insistió, ella siempre está al pendiente de los repentinos cambios de ánimo de su único hijo.

– Te conozco perfectamente bien y sé que algo te molesta, dímelo, tal vez mi consejo te sea de mucha ayuda.

– Quiero pedirle matrimonio a Hinata– confesó. Aquella confesión vino a él como una especie de vómito verbal y en cierta forma le inquietaba no obtener la aprobación de la persona más importante para él. Pero ella simplemente comenzó a reír, sonrió para sus adentros al verla así, su madre no reía desde que su padre murió. A pesar de que ha pasado año y medio desde aquello, la mujer aún le guarda luto a su marido.

– Y no sabes cómo pedírselo ¿cierto?– el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas comprobó las sospechas de su madre– ya veo– comentó pensativa– ¿Algunas vez te he contado como tu padre se me propuso?– Naruto negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, entonces ella volvió a sonreír y sus recuerdos viajaron a más de 20 años en el pasado– en aquellos días, cada vez que estábamos juntos él siempre estaba ansioso y siempre que quería decírmelo, yo lo interrumpía con alguna tontería mía. Hasta que un día, fuimos un restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad, era realmente hermoso. Era primavera, los cerezos abundaban en ese jardín y el agua del estanque estaba decorada con los pétalos rosas que caían de los árboles. Era nuestro aniversario de novios, pero a pesar de ser un día importante, tu padre lucía más irritado de lo normal. Admito que es mi culpa, siempre acaparaba toda la conversación y a él nunca pareció molestarle, hasta ese día. Me gritó _"¿Quieres por favor escucharme?_ ", dejándome completamente atónita e incluso enojada. Iba a protestar pero quedé completamente muda cuando tomo mi mano izquierda y con sus mejillas ruborizadas, colocó un anillo en mi dedo anular. Después _dijo "¿Me otorgarías el gran honor de convertirte en mi esposa?"_ , me lancé sobre él y le respondí que sí. El restaurante estalló en aplausos después de eso. No fue algo elaborado, fue completamente espontáneo. Minato sólo esperaba la oportunidad para que yo lo dejará expresarse.

– ¿Lo que quieres darme a entender que sólo debo esperar la oportunidad perfecta y simplemente proponerme?– Kushina asintió en respuesta al cuestionamiento de su hijo– realmente aprecio tu consejo, madre. Pero pretendo ser al más que espontáneo con esto, quiero que sea especial para ella.

– ¿Por qué no vamos juntos a almorzar y luego vamos a casa? Has descuidado el jardín en estos últimos días, tal vez un tiempo a solas con tus plantas te ayude a tomar una decisión– propuso. Esa opción le pareció bastante viable, él amaba su jardín y cada vez que se siente desorientado, se va a allí y parece que su tiempo entre plantas le ayuda a aclarar sus pensamientos.

– Mejor vamos directamente a casa y pedimos al servicio que hagan algo para nosotros, no tengo ganas de comer algo fuera– contestó.

– Como quieras– dijo ella volviendo la vista a los documentos frente a ella.

 **...**

– ¿Crees que le estén huyendo al matrimonio?– preguntó la Haruno mirando su almuerzo con desgano.

– ¿Quién? – interrogó Hinata, no entendía la pregunta que ella le está haciendo. Salieron de la cirugía a la hora del almuerzo y ambas fueron directo al cafetín después de desinfectarse.

– Naruto y Sasuke– dijo como si fuera obvio– hemos salido con ellos desde hace bastante tiempo y nada. Temari e Ino ya gozan de una vida matrimonial– las quejas de la Haruno eran acertadas, las dos se habían casado con los hombres que amaban. La última en hacerlo fue Temari, ya que a Shikamaru le resultaba problemático todo lo que conlleva tener una boda.

– Todo a su tiempo– comentó la Hyuga– ellos son más lentos que Shikamaru y Sai. Naruto-kun no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por mí y...

– Y Sasuke-kun sabía lo que sentía, pero se negaba a aceptarlo– completo la pelirrosa– Lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo.

– El matrimonio no es algo que se debe tomar a la ligera, creo que ellos deben estar pensándolo mucho antes de querer dar el gran paso. Ambos aún tienen metas que cumplir, lo más probable es que no piensen todavía en ello. A nosotras sólo nos queda esperar a que ellos se decidan.

– Supongo que tienes razón– aceptó Sakura.

– Bueno, nuestra hora de almuerzo ha terminado. Es hora de volver a trabajar– pronunció Hinata levantándose de su asiento. La pelirrosa bufó y siguió a su entusiasta amiga.

La rutina del hospital, lejos de parecer fastidiosa, era emocionante. Siempre hay algo nuevo que aprender y personas nuevas a las cuales conocer, aunque no fueran en las mejores circunstancias. Su turno terminó poco antes del anochecer, Hinata estaba esperando que su novio fuera a recogerla. Él la había llamado para decirle que lo esperara.

– ¿Qué tal tu día?– preguntó en cuanto emprendieron rumbo al hogar de la Hyuga. Ella pasó gran parte el camino hablando sobre lo que había hecho en su trabajo y luego le preguntó a él como había sido el suyo.

Hinata le pidió que la esperará en la sala junto a su padre, mientras ella se daba una ducha rápida y se alistaba para ir a la cena. A Naruto no le pareció buena idea, pues estar solo en presencia de su suegro le resulta verdaderamente aterrador y más aún ahora, cuando pretendía llevarse a su hija mayor. Pero para la buena fortuna del rubio, Hinata estuvo lista antes de lo previsto.

– Nos vemos mañana, padre– se despidió.

Las cenas en la casa de su novio siempre son atesoradas por la Hyuga, allí no hay que seguir un montón de reglas absurdas. Puede comportarse como lo deseé, aunque no lo haga debido a su educación. Ella siempre lo admiró desde las sombras, claro mucho antes de comenzar una hermosa relación, incluso ahora lo hacía aunque no tenía por qué esconderse para hacerlo. Él siempre estuvo abrazado del calor de una familia feliz y rodeado de amigos excepcionales. En cambio ella era sometida por su padre y sólo tenía un par de amigos, uno más retraído que ella y otro igual o incluso más problemático que el rubio. Su amistad con las chicas comenzó a mediados del segundo año de preparatoria, sin embargo había formado un vínculo inquebrantable con ellas.

Esa noche decidió quedarse a dormir con él, después de todo no quería que Naruto saliera a altas horas de la noche sólo para llevarla a ella a casa. Las últimamente frecuentes náuseas matutinas la hicieron levantarse primero que él y correr al baño a devolver todo lo que había comido la noche anterior.

Se miró al espejo, unos ojos llorosos y una tez pálida le devolvía la mirada. Definitivamente hablaría con algún doctor en el hospital, no era normal que todo lo que comiera le cayera mal. Se metió a la ducha, dejando que el agua se llevará sus malestares para que el rubio sobreprotector no se diera cuenta de su estado. Vistió su uniforme de trabajo y entonces fue que se decidió a despertarlo.

– Buenos días, Hinata– saludó somnoliento. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa tímida y salió de la habitación para que así él se alistara.

Se encontró a la pelirroja en el comedor, tomando café mientras leía el periódico.

– Buenos días, Kushina-san– saludó ella sentándose en la mesa, la mujer desvió la vista del periódico y le devolvió el saludo.

– Te ves algo pálida esta mañana– observó Kushina.

– ¿Enserio? No me di cuenta– mintió– tal vez se deba a lo poco que he dormido en estos últimos días.

– Deberías tomarte un descanso de ese trabajo– sugirió la mayor preocupada por la salud de su futura nuera.

– Tal vez lo haga– concordó, dando por finalizado el tema. Pues Naruto había aparecido y no quería tenerlo encima haciendo muchas preguntas.

Hoy definitivamente no era su día, su humor no era el mejor de todos. Incluso sus pacientes no dudaron en mencionarlo más de una vez, cosa que la desconcertó bastante. Tuvo que sostenerse de la pared, pues otro mareo llegó a desestabilizarla.

– Hyuga-san– dijo Takako, una de las enfermeras con las que trabaja– Kurenai-san solicitó su presencia en su consultorio– notificó.

– En un momento voy– respondió aún desorientada.

– ¿Se encuentra bien?– preguntó preocupada la mujer al ver cómo se cubría la boca con una mano para reprimir una arcada.

– S-sí, so-solo n-no me siento b-bien– respondió con dificultad, sin dejar de cubrirse la boca.

– Vamos a tomarle la presión, no se ve nada bien– comentó ayudándola a caminar hasta la silla más cercana, espero unos minutos antes de medirle la presión arterial. Infló el manguito del esfigmomanómetro y luego lo desinfló poco a poco, todo bajo la atenta mirada de la Hyuga– ¡Tiene la presión muy baja, Hyuga-san!– exclamó alarmada la pelinegra– debería ver a un doctor.

– Iré después de hablar con Kurenai-sensei– aseguró intentando ponerse de pie, pero un nuevo mareo le impidió hacerlo.

– No se esfuerce de más, por favor– pidió su compañera de trabajo. Hinata le aseguró que ella estaría bien, que se fuera tranquila a continuar con su trabajo. La mujer no pareció convencida, sin embargo se marchó sin decir nada.

Ella se quedó en esa silla hasta que su vista dejó de estar distorsionada. Caminó a paso cauteloso, sin levantar sospechas de su estado a las personas con las que se cruzaba en los pasillos, no quería que comenzarán extraños rumores sobre ella en los pasillos.

– ¿Quería verme?– preguntó cerrando la puerta del consultorio. Kurenai estaba detrás de su escritorio, leyendo una novela romántica.

– ¡Oh! Un gusto verte, Hinata– dijo la mujer, dejando su novela sobre su escritorio. Yūhi Kurenai tiene un largo cabello negro, y sus ojos que son de color rojo. Ella es la ginecóloga de la Hyuga desde antes de comenzar a trabajar en el hospital– te mandé a llamar porque hace más de un mes que expiró la inyección anticonceptiva que te aplicó cada tres meses– informó sería.

La mente de Hinata quedó en blanco, lo había olvidado por completo. Su cabeza maquinaba a mil por segundo, todo se reducía en una sola posibilidad. Las náuseas matutinas, los repentinos mareos, la falta de apetito porque el aroma de algunas comidas simplemente le asqueaba, incluso recordó que su periodo debió haber llegado hace dos semanas y aún no lo hacía. Pero ella no le prestó mucha atención, ya que lo atribuyó al estrés laboral. Tragó grueso, tenía que ser una mala jugada del destino. Ella no podía estar embarazada, no aún. Naruto y ella ni siquiera tenían planes de un futuro juntos, todo entre ellos se reducía a lo que él anhelaba hacer cuando algún día estuviera al mando de la empresa de sus padres.

– ¿Qué ocurre?– cuestionó la doctora consternada, al ver la expresión de pánico de la muchacha.

– Creo que estoy embarazada– musitó atónita. Sus ojos parecían que en cualquier momento iban a salirse de sus órbitas, quería llorar.

– Tranquilízate– exigió la pelinegra tomándola por los hombros– es una presunción tuya, primero debemos corroborar que sea certero. Te daría una prueba de embarazo, pero la última se la entregué a una paciente esta mañana– se lamentó– lo mejor será que te hagas un examen de sangre...

– Iré de inmediato– interrumpió abruptamente, se levantó de la silla donde se hallaba sentada unos minutos atrás y salió del consultorio como alma que lleva al diablo.

Le pidió a la persona que le realizó el examen que tuviera total discreción en el tema, pues no quería que nadie se enterara de que ella se estaba realizando ese tipo de análisis y mucho menos quería que el rumor llegará a oídos de Sakura. No es que no confiará en su amiga, es sólo que no estaba segura de cómo tomaría ella misma la situación y no quería terceras personas revoloteando a su alrededor mientras aún trataba de asimilar su nueva situación. El sobre que contenía los resultados que definirían si su vida daría un giro distinto o si seguiría igual que siempre, yacía sellado dentro de su bolso. Los nervios la estaban carcomiendo, pero decidió que lo mejor era leerlos en la intimidad de su habitación. Allí podría pensar con claridad. Las manos le sudaban, jugaba con sus dedos para distraerse de sacar el sobre de su lugar seguro. Por fortuna, Naruto le dijo que no podría ir a buscarla porque acompañaría a su madre a una cena de negocios. Cosa que agradeció por una parte, porque él la conocía demasiado bien y aunque sea algo despistado, se daría cuenta de su extraña actitud.

Saludó a su familia, quienes estaban reunidos en el comedor para la cena y les comunicó que no les haría compañía esa noche porque no tenía apetito. Subió las escaleras prácticamente trotando, le puso seguro a la puerta, asegurando así que nadie se atreva a interrumpirla.

– ¿Qué esperas, Hinata?– se regañó a sí misma. Estaba en medio de su cama, después de haber tomado una ducha, mirando con miedo el sobre que reposaba sobre sus sábanas frente a ella– es un posible embarazo, no es el fin del mundo ¿o sí?– se preguntó. Dejó a un lado todas sus inseguridades y tomó el sobre decidida.

 ** _"Paciente: Hinata Hyuga_**

 ** _Exámen de Beta-GCH cualitativa en sangre. Resultado: positivo."_**

Las lágrimas se aglomeraban debajo de sus ojos, estaba esperando un hijo y con el hombre que ama. ¿Era posible amar tanto a alguien no conoce todavía? Tocó su aun plano vientre y lloró, lloró de felicidad, temor por si no llega a ser una buena madre, ansiedad sobre lo que podría pasar en un futuro cercano. Pero lo que más le preocupa es la reacción del futuro padre, para ella es un misterio lo que él pueda pensar al respecto. ¿Cómo lo tomará su familia cuando se enteré? Seguramente Neji y Hanabi le den todo su apoyo pero ¿y su padre? ¿Será capaz el imponente Hyuga Hiashi aceptar que su primogénita vaya a tener un hijo antes del matrimonio? ¿Qué hay de lo que piense la alta sociedad al respecto? Eso último es algo que a ella nunca le ha importado y su padre lo tiene bastante presente desde el momento en el que ella escogió ser una simple enfermera a ser la heredera de las aerolíneas Hyuga, ella no quería ser partícipe del frío mundo de los negocios. Ella siempre tuvo la creencia de que podía hacer mucho más que eso y se plantó frente a su padre para darle a conocer sus deseos. En un principio él se negó y le dijo que fuera a molestarlo en su trabajo cuando tuviera algo más importante que comunicarle, pero ella no se rindió y le hizo ver que ya él no tenía derecho a discriminar lo que haría ella con su vida. Ella le cedió su puesto a Neji, el genio de la familia y una persona mucho más capaz que ella para mantener el negocio familiar en todo lo alto.

– No importa lo que pase, seremos tú y yo contra el mundo– le habló con ternura a su vientre. Corrió al baño a lavarse las lágrimas de sus mejillas y luego se fue a dormir, olvidándose del papel donde estaba su futuro.

Al día siguiente despertó con más ánimo del habitual, ni siquiera las náuseas pudieron arruinar lo radiante que lucía ese día. Ese día estaba libre del trabajo porque en la mañana llamó al hospital pidiendo que se concediera ese día para descansar porque últimamente su salud no era la mejor. Se ofreció a ayudar a las mujeres del servicio con el desayuno, le dedicó algo de tiempo a su preciado jardín y por la tarde salió. Había pedido una cita para hacerse una ecografía en una clínica privada. Sacó su auto del garaje, no sabía si este tenía gasolina porque no recordaba la última vez que salió en él, estaba acostumbrada a que Naruto fuera a buscarla donde fuera que estuviera y que la recogiera cada vez que tiene trabajo.

Atravesó toda la ciudad para llegar a la clínica. Llegó hasta la recepción con el corazón hecho un lío.

– Buenas tardes– se dirigió a la persona detrás del mostrador– tengo una cita para hacerme una ecografía– informó.

– ¿Nombre?– preguntó amablemente la recepcionista.

– Hyuga Hinata– respondió. La muchacha buscó su nombre en la computadora y luego le indicó el camino hacia la sala para que le hicieran la ecografía, ya que no había pacientes en ese momento. Hecho que Hinata agradeció enormemente, no quería permanecer mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

– Levántese la blusa y acuéstese en la camilla, por favor– pidió amablemente la técnica a cargo de realizar el ultrasonido. No le prestó a las maniobras realizadas por la mujer, solo se fijó en la pequeña pantalla por donde se veía su futuro hijo y escuchar el delicado latir de su corazón, solo eso. A lo lejos escuchó que tenía tres semanas de embarazo.

Salió del lugar con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro, sin ser capaz de despegar la mirada de la primera fotografía del hermoso fruto de su vientre. Quería irse corriendo a buscarlo a él a su oficina y darle la buena noticia, sin embargo le preocupaba que ella pudiera interrumpir algo importante por algo que podía esperar un poco más. Así que se subió a su auto y buscó un parque donde poder estar el resto de la tarde mientras esperaba poder ir a hablar con Naruto.

 **...  
**  
Después de unas cuantas llamada, lo había conseguido. La conversación con su madre le ayudó a tomar una decisión, la llevaría a ella al mismo restaurante donde su padre se le había propuesto a su madre. Él anhelaba un matrimonio como el de sus padres, ellos eran una familia pequeña pero feliz. Fue sacado de sus cavilaciones cuando su madre volvió a la oficina donde ambos trabajaban cada día.

– ¿Lo conseguiste?– preguntó ella ansiosa. Una sonrisa de lado por parte del rubio la hizo chillar de alegría.

– Fue difícil– confirmó Naruto– ese día en particular tenían reservadas todas las mesas para una fiesta de cumpleaños, pero al parecer hubo una cancelación de último minuto y ese día el restaurante abrirá a todo su público habitual.

– ¡Debes irte ahora mismo, tienes que prepararlo todo!– exclamó Kushina sacándolo a empujones de la oficina. Naruto negó divertido, tomó la palabra de su madre y se fue a preparar todo para que fuera una velada inolvidable.

Ciertamente necesitaba preparar todo, pero en realidad no había nada importante que no haya hecho ya. Se aseguró de encontrar la mejor mesa de todas, apartaba del bullicio, en la terraza a la luz de la luna. Ahora solo necesitaba un traje nuevo y lo más importante de todo, informar a la invitada de honor sobre la cena que se llevaría a cabo la noche del siguiente día. En un impulso, fue hasta el departamento ocasional que comparten él y Hinata. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver el auto de ella en el estacionamiento del edificio, recordó que ese día no había hablado con ella ni una vez. Se bajó del auto de un salto y caminó a grandes zancadas hacia el edificio.

No sabía cómo, pero antes de darse cuenta se encontró a sí misma en ese lugar. Tal vez albergaba la esperanza de verlo allí o por lo menos que apareciera por esa puerta. Antes de llegar, había pasado por un supermercado en busca de los ingredientes necesarios para preparar ramen para Naruto, que mejor forma de darle la noticia que en compañía de su platillo favorito. Desde la cocina, escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

– ¿Hinata-chan?– su corazón dio un vuelco al escucharlo llamarla. Los fuertes brazos de él la rodearon por detrás y dejó un corto beso en su mejilla– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Hoy me ausenté del trabajo– comentó ella sin dejar su labor de cortar verduras.

– ¿Por qué?– cuestionó él.

– Lo necesitaba– respondió– ayer no me sentía muy bien.

– ¿Estás bien?– quiso saber preocupado.

– Solo era cansancio– mintió– pero ya estoy bien.

– Hinata... yo– comenzó vacilante– ¿t-te gustaría... ir c-conmigo a cenar mañana en la noche?

– ¿A qué se debe la ocasión?– cuestionó curiosa por el repentino nerviosismo de su novio.

– Ninguno en especial– aseguró él rápidamente.

– Me encantaría– aceptó sonriente– ¿No deberías estar en la oficina?– preguntó mirando la hora en el reloj de pulsera de Naruto.

– Mi madre me dio la tarde libre– contestó– por cierto ¿qué estas cocinando?

– Ramen– dijo Hinata.

– ¡El ramen de Hinata-chan es maravilloso!– exclamó emocionado dejando un casto beso en la mejilla de la Hyuga– estaré en la sala haciendo un par de tareas en la laptop– informó.

– Te llamaré en cuanto la comida esté lista.

– No puedo esperar– dijo Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna. Ella amaba tanto esa sonrisa, no se imaginaba cómo sería su vida sin poder verla a diario.

No encontraba la forma correcta de sacar a colación el tema de su recién descubierto embarazo. Su imaginación lo hacía parecer tan sencillo, pero su sentido común le hacía ver que lo no era. Decirle a él _"Oye, Naruto-kun ¿recuerdas que cada tres meses debo aplicarme la inyección anticonceptiva? Pues bueno, resulta que lo olvidé y ahora como consecuencia de eso, estoy embarazada"_ no era algo tan simple. Jamás, ni en sus sueños tan locos, sería capaz de recitar esas palabras con la seguridad con la que su subconsciente pretende engañarla.

– Na-Naruto-kun– comenzó vacilante, atrayendo la atención del él. Sus ojos azules estaban firmemente clavados en ella y eso le ponía los nervios de puntas en esa situación precaria, según ella– ¿q-qué... qué piensas tú sobre un...– se mordió el labio antes de continuar–... un hijo en esta etapa de tu vida?

– ¿A qué viene eso?– preguntó confundido.

– Solo pregunto– aclaró rápidamente– una compañera de trabajo de mi edad va a tener un bebé y no sabe cómo explicarlo a su novio y como su situación es parecida a la nuestra, me pidió que te pidiera tu opinión antes de atreverse a hablar con él– mintió. Se sorprendió de lo bien que sonó eso último, incluso podría jurar que ella misma se lo creería si alguien se atreviera a usar esa historia en su contra.

– Pues a decir verdad, no sé qué decir– dijo pensativo– solo puedo decir que no me gustaría estar en la situación de ese chico es estos momentos. Creo que un hijo es una bendición, pero cuando uno tiene varias metas que cumplir, eso podría convertirse en un impedimento. De todas formas, su opinión y la mía podrían desvariar– finalizó. Hinata sintió un terrible nudo en la garganta, esa definitivamente no era la respuesta que esperaba de su parte. Una sensación de rechazo hacia su hijo que le dificultaba la respiración.

Naruto se extrañó por la rara actitud de su novia, pero prefirió callar. Era verdad que él ansiaba casarse con ella, pero esperaba que los hijos llegarán tiempo después. Ella se puso de pie, le dio un corto beso en los labios y se dispuso a retirarse.

– Gracias por tu ayuda, Naruto-kun– dijo con una sonrisa falsa que él no notó– tengo que irme, mañana tengo que ir al trabajo.

– ¿A qué hora pasó por ti para nuestra cena?– preguntó él.

– ¿Te parece bien si nos vemos allá?– preguntó de vuelta, Naruto asintió– me pasas la dirección y la hora del encuentro.

– Toma– dijo tendiéndole un papel donde estaba apuntado lo que ella acababa de pedirle, él estaba acostumbrado a eso. Algunas veces Cuando planeaban una cita con anticipación, ella misma se trasladaba al lugar de la cita, con la excusa de que no podía depender de él todo el tiempo y que para eso tenía su propio auto. Esas veces podía contarlas con los dedos de una sola mano, a él le gustaba como ella le robaba el aliento cuando llegaba al sitio con su exquisita belleza natural acompañada por cualquier tipo de ropa que él se encargaría de arrancarle después.

– Hasta mañana– se despidió.

En el viaje en ascensor, dejó que sus sentimientos salieran a flote. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, ella inútilmente intentaba limpiarla, pero mientras una era removida, dos más la reemplazaban. Por fortuna no se cruzó con nadie en el camino de la recepción del edificio hacia su auto. En cuanto estuvo sentada en el asiento del piloto, recostó su cabeza en el volante y se permitió llorar con tranquilidad. Sus lastimeros sollozos quedaban encerrados detrás de los vidrios polarizados del vehículo. Ella necesitaba morirse y luego resucitar para intentarlo de nuevo, no le importaba que a él no le importara su hijo. Aunque le doliera, Hinata sabía que tenía que ponerlo al tanto de la situación, puntualizando el hecho de que no sería necesario que se hiciera responsable de ella y el bebé. Desde el momento en él dejó en claro su punto de vista, su visión de futuro cambio. Ella tendría a ese bebé sin importar que todo el mundo se interponga en esa decisión y le otorgaría a él el derecho de saberlo, pero no lo obligaría a formar parte de sus vidas.

Una hora le había tomado para calmarse lo suficiente como para volver a casa por si misma. Revisó su aspecto en el espejo retrovisor, unos rojizos e hinchados ojos le devolvieron la mirada. El ambiente que reinaba en su casa al momento de su arribo, le trajo un mal presentimiento. La primera en salir a recibirla fue la anciana encargada de la limpieza en su hogar, su expresión dura no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo, después de todo así era ella.

– Hinata-sama, su padre espera verla en su despacho– notificó. Le agradeció por la información y se fue a atender el llamado de su padre.

– ¿Quería verme, padre?– preguntó luego de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. Su padre permaneció en silencio por unos cuantos minutos, analizando su comportamiento.

– Espero una explicación...– comenzó, dejando a la muchacha con una duda en su pecho–...sobre esto– sacó una hoja de papel y la puso en el escritorio, ella se acercó temerosa. Su corazón se paralizó al ver lo que se trataba.

– P-adre... yo– balbuceó.

– ¡Eres una estúpida!– gritó furioso– ¿Salir embarazada antes del matrimonio? ¿Acaso tienes idea de lo que dirá la alta sociedad? Si esto llega a saberse, seríamos la comidilla de todo el mundo.

– ¿C-cómo lo obtuviste?– cuestionó Hinata asustada por los gritos de su padre.

– Todo lo que esté en esta casa que pueda arruinar el prestigio de esta familia, debe llegar a mis manos– contestó el Hyuga– la mucama lo encontró debajo de tu cama mientras limpiaba tu habitación.

– Ella no tenía derecho– musitó denotando enojo– es mi vida privada.

– Vida privada o no, no es de mi incumbencia– aclaró él– tienes que casarte de inmediato, antes de que se comience a notar– ordenó.

– ¿Casarme?– interrogó horrorizada. Ella no quiere obligarlo a hacer algo que él no quiere, ella sola podría criar a su hijo sin depender de un hombre.

– Si, debes casarte cuanto antes– espetó Hiashi duramente. Hinata frunció el ceño enojada.

– De ninguna manera, no quiero atarlo a mí a la fuerza– negó con firmeza.

– ¡Él debe hacerse responsable!– gritó su padre furioso.

– Él no se va a enterar– afirmó, cambiando su convección.

– ¿Pretendes ser madre soltera?– preguntó perdiendo aún más los estribos.

– Si, voy a criar a mi hijo sola– sentenció.

– Lárgate de mi casa– ordenó iracundo– no pretendo manchar el nombre de mi familia por culpa de tu estupidez. No quiero volver a verte, así que recoge tus cosas y lárgate– asintió ante la orden de su padre y se retiró a su habitación, mientras iba subiendo las escaleras escuchó hablar a su padre por última vez– tienes 30 minutos antes de que mande a mis hombres a sacarte de aquí.

– Sí, padre– respondió aunque él ya no podía escucharla.

Sacó un par de maletas de su enorme armario y comenzó a guardar en ella unas cuantas prendas que le serían útiles, dejó atrás los vestidos de gala y la ropa elegante, eso ya no le serviría de nada en su nueva vida, además de que necesitaba ropa útil porque dentro de unos meses todo dejaría de quedarle. Los minutos que su padre le otorgó para recoger sus cosas no eran suficientes, guardó unos álbumes de fotos donde estaba toda su vida, sus implementos de trabajo. Dejó sus tarjetas de crédito sobre su cómoda, solo se quedó con la tarjeta donde está su sueldo, el cual no es mucho pero la ayudaría a sobrevivir. Salió de su habitación, encontrándose frente a frente con su hermana menor.

– Hinata-neesama– pronunció afligida– no te vayas– suplicó.

– No puedo– dijo con tristeza– son las órdenes de padre.

– Te ayudo– se ofreció la adolescente resignada, tomó una de las maletas y la ayudó a sacarlas de la casa. Estacionado frente de la mansión Hyuga, había un taxi– parece que la vieja se encargó de hacernos el favor– comentó despectivamente.

– No seas grosera, Hanabi– le reclamó la mayor.

– ¡Es su culpa, Neesan!– explotó dejando salir todo lo que tenía en el pecho– si ella no le hubiera ido con el chisme a padre, él no te hubiera...

– En todo caso la culpa es mía, ella sólo hacía su trabajo– la interrumpió Hinata. Los ojos se la menor se llenaron de lágrimas y se aferró a la blusa de su hermana para llorar, pero más que todo para retenerla.

– Hanabi, entra– ordenó fríamente el padre de las Hyuga. Ella abrazó a su hermana por última vez y obedeció la orden que le acababan de dictar. El taxista la ayudó a subir sus maletas en el asiento trasero del automóvil, miró por última vez a su hogar y su familia. Su hermana lloraba silenciosamente y su padre la miraba con desprecio mientras esperaba que se fuera de una vez por todas.

No lloraría, por supuesto que no. Ella tenía que ser fuerte, por ella y por su hijo. Le pidió al taxista que la llevará a un hotel más o menos decente, no podía ir al departamento porque seguramente él seguía allí y en el momento en que abordó ese auto, decidió que escaparía de todas las personas que conocía. Desaparecería del mapa para no perjudicar a nadie. Quizás nadie la extrañe después de un tiempo, eso pensó para auto convencerse de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Pagó la habitación más barata que había en el hotel, tenía que guardar dinero para buscar un lugar donde vivir. Dejó las maletas junto a la pequeña cama y se sentó en ella, no era tan cómodo como a los colchones a los que estaba acostumbrada, pero estaba bien sólo por esa noche. Miró la pantalla de su celular con indecisión ¿a quién podría llamar? Por más que quisiera, no podía hacerlo sola. Marcó el número la única persona en este mundo que la ayudaría con discreción, su primo Neji.

– Neji-niisan– dijo en cuanto él tomó la llamada– no tengo a nadie más a quien recurrir si no es a ti.

– _¿Sucede algo malo?_ – preguntó esté preocupado.

– ¿Qué tan rápido puedes llegar a donde estoy ahora?– interrogó denotando ansiedad.

– _Depende de qué tan lejos estás_ – respondió el Hyuga. Hinata le indicó la dirección y él le aseguró que tardaría unos 30 minutos más o menos dependiendo de qué tan pesado está el tráfico a esa hora. Son alrededor de las 9 pm, aun así las calles de Tokio estaban muy transcurridas ese día.

– Lo siento, Hinata-sama– se disculpó Neji después de haber llegado una hora después– pensé que tendría hambre, así que me detuve a comprar algo de cenar para ambos.

– No importa, lo importante es que ya estás aquí– aseveró la joven dejándolo entrar a la habitación. Agradeció la intención de su primo, estaba deprimida, pero su apetito no disminuyo ni un poco.

– Este no parece ser un buen lugar– comentó Neji analizando el entorno, Hinata se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

– Fue lo que primero que encontré en un momento de necesidad– argumento.

– Y bien ¿Por qué estás aquí?– interrogó. Ella lo invitó a tomar asiento en donde quisiera y él le tomó la palabra.

– Estoy embarazada– soltó sin más. Neji abrió los ojos como platos de la impresión– y al parecer nadie está feliz con eso.

– Explicame– pidió el Hyuga. Ella le contó hasta el más mínimo detalle de lo que había pasado desde la noche anterior cuando confirmó sus sospechas, él simplemente se dedicó a escucharla.

– ¿Piensas abandonar a Naruto?– cuestionó.

– Es lo mejor– respondió ella.

– Eso lo destruirá, Hinata-sama. Ese hombre te ama– dijo queriendo hacerla entrar en razón, ella negó repetidas veces con la cabeza antes de hablar.

– Me dolerá hacerlo sufrir, pero es lo mejor– repitió– no quiero interponerme en su futuro brillante, él lo superará, estoy segura de eso.

– ¿Y tú?– preguntó serio– ¿lo superarás?

– Estoy haciendo lo mejor para él porque lo amo, eso será más que suficiente para mí– afirmó. Aun así, no está segura de poder soportarlo, pero tal vez su hijo le ayude a sobrellevar las cosas– lo mejor será desaparecer todo medio de comunicación entre él y yo– caminó hasta la ventana de la habitación y lanzó su teléfono al vacío. Neji miraba atentamente las acciones de su prima, él pensaba que lo que ella estaba haciendo era un terrible error. Pero por más que intentará razonar con ella, no lo lograría, solo le quedaba ayudarla en su decisión.

– Esta noche descansaremos, mañana buscaremos un lugar donde puedas vivir. No puedes estar quedándote en hoteles, no es seguro– informó. Hinata asintió. Mientras cenaban, Neji le informó que se quedaría allí con ella, no pretendía dejarla sola en un lugar de dudosa procedencia como ese. Gesto que ella agradeció enormemente.

Al día siguiente, las náuseas la despertaron de nuevo. Corrió al baño y vomito todo lo que había comido la noche anterior. Se encontró que estaba sola, no sabía exactamente qué hora era porque no contaba con un reloj en ese momento, pero por el brillo tenue de la mañana, asumió que eran alrededor de las 7:30 am. En la mesita junto a la cama había una hoja doblada a la mitad, la abrió con cuidado encontrándose con la delicada caligrafía de Neji. En la nota, le pidió que se quedará allí hasta que él fuera por ella, solo eso. Aprovechó su tiempo a solas para tomar una ducha mientras reflexionaba todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

– Perdóname, mi amor– habló al aire, mirando el papel con la dirección del restaurante. Lo arrugó y lo tiró en bote de basura para no seguir torturándose con el hecho de dejarlo plantado en la noche, siguió con la tarea de convencerse de que era lo mejor.

 **...**

Aún faltaba una hora y media para la cena y él ya estaba más que listo para irse. Su propia ansiedad lo impulsó a prepararse mucho antes de la hora, temprano había llamado para confirmar la reservación, revisó que el anillo estuviera bien guardado en el bolsillo de su saco. Pensó en dejar la propuesta hasta casi el final de la velada, tal vez antes de postre o después, aún no podía decidirse. Miró por milésima vez su reloj de pulsera, las manecillas no se había movido ni un ápice y eso le exasperó.

 **...**

El cielo oscureció, dándole paso a una fresca noche de primavera. Había pasado todo el día encerrada en esa habitación sin tener noticias de Neji, y vaya que eso la estaba preocupando.

– Lamentó la demora– se disculpó el Hyuga apareciendo en la habitación después de más de 12 horas– estaba arreglando unos cuantos asuntos.

– ¿Está todo bien?– interrogó dudosa. Neji asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

– Venga conmigo, Hinata-sama– pidió tomándola de la mano para sacarla de allí– tengo una sorpresa para usted– anunció. Ambos tomaron las maletas y salieron de allí.

La felicidad de Neji le hizo olvidarse un poco de la hora y lo que él podría estar sintiendo en ese momento. Neji no decía nada, solo se dedicaba a conducir tranquilidad mientras ambos se distraían con la música de la radio. Hinata no perdía de vista el camino que estaban tomando, ella no era una chica que le gustará estar en la calle, así que había muchos rincones de Tokio que aún son desconocidos para ella.

– ¿A dónde vamos?– preguntó de nuevo.

– No comas ansias, ya estamos por llegar– le advirtió Neji con un toque de burla en su voz.

– Confiaré en ti, Neji-niisan– aceptó volviendo la vista a la ventana. En ese momento se le vino a la mente un recuerdo de uno de los momento más hermosos que había vivido con su amado rubio.

 **Flash Back**

En una fría noche de otoño, era poco más de medianoche y las calles estaban prácticamente desérticas. Todo el mundo estaba en su casa refugiándose del inclemente frío, algunos conducían con rapidez y con las ventanillas arriba para protegerse del frío. Excepto por una joven pareja compuesta por un chico rubio atolondrado y una hermosa joven de cabello azulado largo hasta la cintura y ojos perla. Él conducía a una velocidad prudente por las vacías calles de Tokio, con la ventanilla abajo. La chica tenía el rostro por fuera, dejando que la fría brisa chocará con la piel de sus mejillas.

– ¿Te gusta?– preguntó Naruto fascinado con la sonrisa de novia.

– Me encanta– respondió esta sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía. Él abrió la ventanilla del techo y le indicó que saliera por ella.

– ¡Esto es mejor aún!– exclamó maravillada, con los brazos extendidos y los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por esa nueva sensación de libertad. Ninguno de los dos deseaba que la noche llegará a su fin. Cuando están juntos el tiempo para ellos se congela, pero ahora que hacían algo que ella consideraba una locura, anhelaba que ese momento quedará inmortalizado para siempre. Gritó dejándose llevar por la emoción, mientras él reía a carcajadas, aumentando ligeramente la velocidad del vehículo.

 **Fin Flash Back**

– Llegamos– aviso Neji, sacándola de sus hermosos recuerdos. El auto de Neji estaba estacionado frente a un modesto condominio de 2 plantas con tres apartamentos en cada piso. Lo siguió dudosa, ambos se detuvieron en en apartamento del medio en la planta baja.

– ¿No me digas que...– la sonrisa del Hyuga confirmó sus sospechas.

– Pasé todo el día buscando este lugar– relató– pensé que querría un lugar donde nadie pensaría en buscarla, así que contacté a una vieja amiga y me habló de este sitio. Espero y no le moleste mi arbitraria decisión– se disculpó.

– Al contrario, Neji-niisan– se apresuró a agregar– no te imaginas lo agradecida que estoy por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, no te preocupes por el dinero que gastaste aquí, te lo reembolsare en cuanto tenga la oportunidad.

– Ni hablar– denegó de inmediato– es un regalo– puntualizó.

– Entonces, muchas gracias– agradeció abrazándolo de improvisto.

– Entremos– dijo luego de apartarse de ella.

El lugar era más pequeño a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, pero no era algo que realmente le molestará. Es lo suficientemente grande para ella y su retoño. Una cocina, una sala de estar, un baño y un par de habitaciones, solo eso es bueno desde su punto de vista. El sonido proveniente del celular de Neji, atrajo su atención.

– Es él– notificó al sentir la mirada perla de Hinata sobre él– ¿Qué hago?

– Contesta– respondió– dile que me fui lejos y que nadie sabe dónde estoy– él asintió y se alejó para poder hablar. Podría haberse quedado allí y que ella lo escuchará todo, pero prefirió darse un espacio.

Hinata observaba con detenimiento cada uno de los gestos de su primo mientras este mantenía una discusión telefónica con el hombre que ella ama, al parecer Naruto no aceptaba la historia que ella decidió que se le fuera contada.

– Hinata-sama– llamó Neji con lastima– sigo pensando que esta no es la mejor opción.

– Es la mejor que pude encontrar– refutó ella con voz quebradiza– no quiero volverme un impedimento para sus sueños.

– Yo solo quiero que usted piense bien en lo que va a hacer, para cuando se arrepienta de su decisión, puede que sea demasiado tarde– sentenció con dureza.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, sus frágiles sentimientos no fueron capaces de soportarlo más. Lloró igual o incluso más que el día anterior, sus piernas flaquearon y fue a dar al suelo. Golpeó con fuerza el suelo con sus puños mientras gritaba con dolor, lo sabía, él tenía razón. Sabía que desaparecer no era la mejor opción, pero su frágil corazón no sería capaz de soportar un simple gesto de rechazo por parte de Naruto, y no estaba dispuesta a averiguar si Neji tenía razón o estaba errado. El Hyuga se quedó allí sin hacer nada, él no es el tipo de persona que sabe lo que es consolar a alguien emocionalmente destrozado.

 **...**

La ansiedad lo estaba carcomiendo de camino al restaurante, si se quedaba en su casa un minuto más se volvería loco. Por lo que salió antes de la hora, pero iba conduciendo a una velocidad discreta para poder darle oportunidad al reloj de avanzar. Estacionó el auto y se quedó allí por un rato más hasta que la hora de la reservación llegará. Ensayaba en su cabeza una y otra vez las palabras que había ensayado muchas veces junto a su emocionada madre, ella y sus dos amigos están reunidos en su hogar esperando las buenas noticias. Miró la hora por última vez en su reloj de pulsera, la hora había llegado. Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces antes de bajar del auto, tomó las flores que compró para ella y se encaminó hacia el lugar donde se decidiría su felicidad.

– Bienvenido, señor– saludó cordialmente la muchacha a cargo de la recepción del restaurante– ¿Tiene usted alguna reservación?– preguntó la joven, en su placa de identificación se leía el nombre de Akane.

– Si, a nombre de Uzumaki Naruto– respondió.

– Por supuesto, pase por aquí– le indicó llevándolo a su mesa. La joven no pudo evitar sentirse eclipsada por el hombre que caminaba detrás de ella, en el periodo de un año que lleva trabajando en ese lugar, nunca había visto un hombre con tanto atractivo físico como él. Pero al parecer esos hechizantes ojos azules ya tienen dueña, lo dedujo por las flores que lleva en sus manos y porque el nerviosismo se le sale por cada poro de la piel. Seguramente esa afortunada mujer se encontraría con una propuesta de matrimonio. La chica suspiró con pesar, es una verdadera lástima que ya casi no existan hombres como ese. Se retiró lentamente, no sin antes desearle una buena velada y que contará con ella para lo que se le ofreciera.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas y la invitada de honor no hacía acto de presencia, miles de preguntas lo abordaban mientras su mirada permanecía perdida en la hermosa luna. Ella tenía la forma de una sonrisa, como si se estuviera burlando de él porque prácticamente lo estaban dejando plantado. Tomó otro sorbo de su copa de vino, miró su celular en espera de que ella llamará para disculparse por su retraso y notificarle que ya estaba por llegar o algo por el estilo. El camarero se acercó nuevamente para preguntarle si estaba listo para ordenar. Se cansó de esperar, jamás se había sentido tan triste y humillado. Agradeció los servicios y pagó la cuenta, lo único que llevó consigo fue la botella de vino. La flores las dejo en la mesa, tal vez alguien las tomara y las aprovecharía. Una vez dentro de su auto, marcó el número de la Hyuga. Lo intentó muchas veces, siempre le salía desconectado. Llevó la botella a sus labios y bebió un trago largo. El amargo de la bebida no se compara con la amargura que él sentía en su pecho. Necesitaba una explicación y daría con ella o dejaba de llamarse Naruto Uzumaki. Y qué mejor que buscar a la culpable de que todo lo que planeó quedará arruinado.

Condujo a la casa de la Hyuga a más de 180 kilómetros por hora, sin darse cuenta se tomó aquella botella antes de arribar a la casa de ella. Tocó la puerta con desesperación hasta que alguien se dignó a abrirla. La empleada doméstica se sorprendió al verlo alterado, ni siquiera se molestó en darle las buenas noches por cortesía, se adentra a la casa ignorando las quejas de la anciana.

– ¿Dónde está?– preguntó iracundo.

– ¿Dónde está quien, Naruto-sama?– le preguntó de vuelta, él se giró a encararla furioso.

– Hinata, quien más– respondió con rudeza.

– No tengo idea de quién está hablando– dijo la mujer. El cinismo de esas palabras lo enfureció aún más.

– Ella no está aquí, ni siquiera sabemos dónde está– habló una voz autoritaria desde atrás suyo. Subió la mirada hasta el inicio de las escaleras y se encontró con el padre de la joven– ella ya no existe para nosotros, así que ahora tú eres un completo extraño en esta casa. Así que te pido que te retires por las buenas antes de que mande a mis hombres a sacarte con la fuerza.

– Bien– y con esa escueta respuesta, salió de esa casa. No tenía tiempo para andar pendiente de las pretensiones de Hiashi, más bien tenía que comprobar que él dijo no fuera verdad. Y la única persona capaz de encontrarla era Neji.

– Neji– pronunció en cuanto esté tomó la llamada– alguien aquí podría decirme qué está pasando y dónde demonios se metió Hinata.

– _No sabría decirte donde está, porque ella desapareció anoche y nadie de la familia sabe a dónde pudo haber ido_ – respondió.

– ¡No lo aceptó!– bramó– es imposible que ella se borrará del mapa y mucho menos sin alguna razón de por medio, conozco a Hinata lo suficiente como para saber qué ella recurrirá a ti en cualquier aprieto.

– _Pues lamento informarte que yo tampoco sé dónde se encuentra Hinata-sama, créeme que tú no eres el único preocupado aquí_ – argumentó en Hyuga.

– Gracias por tu ayuda– agradeció de mala gana y colgó. Lanzó su celular sobre el tablero del auto y arrancó.

De pronto la furia y preocupación pasaron a segundo plano, no había nada que sirviera para que su desconsolado corazón quisiera seguir adelante. ¿Por qué precisamente a él? No, esa no era la pregunta adecuada. ¿Por qué precisamente esa noche? Si ella quería largarse de su lado podría haberlo hecho antes, no esa noche tan importante para él. Se bajó del automóvil y miró fijamente su casa, las luces aún permanecen prendidas muy a su pesar y el auto de su mejor amigo está estacionado frente al garaje. ¿Cómo se los explicaría a ellos cuando él mismo no conseguía una respuesta? Caminó arrastrando los pies hasta la puerta, sus propias lágrimas le distorsionaban la vista por lo que le fue imposible abrirla. Tocó el timbre, no espero más de un minuto cuando su entusiasta madre le abrió la puerta. El nudo que se formó en su garganta le dificultaba la respiración.

– ¿Qué pasó, Naruto?– cuestionó desconcertada la pelirroja al ver el rostro bañado en lágrimas de su único hijo y la notoria ausencia de la joven Hyuga.

– Nada, no pasó nada– respondió no pudiendo soportarlo más. Se lanzó a los brazos protectores de su madre y se dejó llevar por todo lo que se arremolinaba en su pecho. Ella solo se dedicó a abrazarlo con fuerza para que él llorará en paz. Desvió su mirada hacia el par de personas que eran testigos de la escena, ellos al igual que ella mostraban incertidumbre en sus rostros.

– Entremos, lo mejor será dejar que se calme para que después pueda decirnos qué pasó– sugirió el Uchiha. Ambas mujeres asintieron estando de acuerdo.

– Dime algo, por favor– suplicó Kushina. Naruto ya había dejado de llorar, ahora solo permanecía sentado en el sofá con la cabeza inclinada, siendo sostenida por sus manos.

– Se fue– habló en un susurró– se esfumó y nadie sabe dónde está, su padre dijo que ella ya no existía para ellos.

– ¿Qué causaría que ella tomara esa decisión tan arbitraria?– se atrevió a preguntar Sakura, esa era la pregunta que todos los presentes no dejaban de hacerse.

– No tengo idea, pero no descansaré hasta encontrarla y obtener una explicación razonable– sentenció decidido.

Su alma está destrozada, pero está determinado en encontrarla y traerla de regreso. Rendirse jamás ha estado en su vocabulario, y no le interesa si nadie está dispuesto a apoyarlo, él seguiría adelante con la frente en alto.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ¿Qué les ha parecido? Sé que dije que el capítulo abarcaría todo lo que pasaría en el año y medio que ambos pasaron separados. Pero tenía muchas ideas y entonces se haría un capítulo extremadamente largo, así que tome la decisión de hacerlo en dos partes. No sé cuándo voy a poderles traer la continuación, pero tengo la esperanza de que sea pronto.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, mis queridos lectores. He vuelto con el penúltimo capítulo de esta preciosa historia. Realmente lamento mucho la tardanza, pero no importa que tanto me tarde en la continuación, siempre la traeré para ustedes. Los invito a le echen un vistazo a mi página en Facebook _**EAUchiha Fanfics**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ella) y me dejen su like, allí con mucho gusto les mantendré informados sobre las actualizaciones de los capítulos. Al final del capítulo hay un _**AVISO IMPORTANTE**_ que me gustaría que leyeran. Sin más que decir, disfruten de este nuevo capítulo que con tanto esfuerzo hice para ustedes.

 **Los Personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

 _Sólo cierra los ojos  
El sol se está poniendo  
Vas a estar bien  
Nadie puede lastimarte ahora  
Ven la luz de la mañana  
Tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos._

 **Capítulo 4.**

Corrió por los pasillos del hospital como si su vida dependiera de ello, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. La imagen de su mejor amigo no la dejó conciliar el sueño la noche anterior, por mucho que su novio le pedía que se tranquilizara, ella también necesitaba respuestas. Hinata no pudo desaparecer de la noche a la mañana sin una razón de por medio. Sakura sentía la necesidad de respuestas, necesitaba escuchar razones antes sacar conclusiones. Saber porqué lo hizo y si está bien, a pesar de que es su amigo casi hermano el que está sufriendo, ella también es su amiga. Llegó hasta la oficina de enfermería, pero nadie sabía nada de la Hyuga. Supuestamente no se había comunicado con ellos para pedir días libres, ni la renuncia y mucho menos un traslado.

– Lo siento mucho, Naruto– musitó afligida a su amigo. Hubo un vacío al otro lado de la línea por unos segundos y luego se cortó.

 **...**

No esperaba que en el hospital supieran algo de ella tan pronto, no... ¿A quién engañaba? Desde que la pelirrosa le dijo que ella misma iría a conseguir información sobre el paradero de Hinata, una llama de esperanza se encendió en su pecho. Caminaba como animal enjaulado mientras esperaba impaciente por alguna noticia proveniente de su amiga. _"Lo siento mucho, Naruto"_ había dicho ella. Él se quedó sin habla y luego colgó. ¿Qué habrá hecho él para merecer eso? Si lo único que había hecho era amarla desde el primer día que la hizo su novia.

Kushina no dejaba de seguir los movimientos de su hijo, sus ojos gris violáceo estaban teñidos de preocupación y rabia. Le preocupa que su amado hijo en esa zozobra y ansiedad, si algún día volvía a cruzarse con esa mujer malagradecida, ella misma la podría en su lugar.

– Naruto– llamó. Él se detuvo unos instantes para prestarle atención a ella– me duele verte así. No puedo decirte que te entiendo porque no es así, pero si quiero que mantengas la calma.

– Mamá...– pronunció arrastrando las palabras– te pido de favor que no te metas en esto, sé que estás preocupada por mi... pero realmente no necesito la compasión de nadie, mucho menos la tuya.

– Como gustes– dijo conteniéndose para no darle una bofetada por su insolencia, ella sólo quiere ayudarlo. Una madre siempre se preocupa por su hijo, así este no lo quiera. Se levantó del sofá y se fue a su despacho. Allí encendió un incienso al altar de su esposo y le rezó unas cuantas oraciones.

– Cariño, no sé qué hacer con nuestro hijo– expresó acariciando la foto de él con delicadeza– tal vez si estuvieras aquí supieras qué hacer con él, siempre supiste comprenderlo. Yo podía hacerlo, pero nunca como tú– el dolor por la pérdida de su amado esposo aún sigue latente en su interior y sin darse cuenta, ya estaba llorando desconsoladamente como si se tratara del primer día en el que se enteró de su lamentable muerte.

– Mamá, yo...– Naruto abrió la puerta con cuidado, él sabía que su madre sólo intentaba ayudarlo y él había sido un grosero. Pero ver a su madre llorar frente al altar de su padre, le causó un malestar en el pecho. Ella siempre se caracterizó por ser una mujer fuerte, pero desde que su padre los dejó, ella no había vuelto a ser la misma– no llores más, te lo suplico.

– Ya no quiero... esta casa– habló Kushina en un susurro inaudible.

– ¿Qué dijiste?– preguntó el rubio preocupado.

– Ya no quiero esta casa– aclaró– esta casa tiene muchos recuerdos, recuerdos que a la larga terminaran de matarme de tristeza.

– Pero aquí está toda nuestra vida– replicó– aquí crecí, he vivido buenos y malos momentos. No puedes pedirme que renuncie a esta casa con facilidad, este es nuestro hogar.

– ¡Lo sé!– gritó desconsolada– lo he sabido desde siempre, pero entiéndeme... esta casa y todo lo que ella representa. Los recuerdos, todo lo que está aquí me recuerda a mi amado Minato. Él y tú lo son todo para mí. El día que él se fue, se llevó consigo la mitad de mi corazón... y ahora te veo a ti, desmoronándote cada día, mi preciado tesoro. Siento como la otra mitad de mi corazón se derrumba contigo.

– Perdóname, mamá– suplicó aferrándose al frágil cuerpo de su madre– lo último que yo quisiera en esta vida es hacerte sufrir, realmente lo lamento.

– Un corazón roto no se repara de un día para el otro, requiere de tiempo y sobretodo, fuerza de voluntad– sentenció.

– Intentaré superarlo, lo haré por mi, pero principalmente para que tú no tengas que preocuparte por mí– declaró decidido. Aunque ¿a quién podría engañar? Su corazón no estaba roto, estaba deshecho. No dejaba de preguntarse sobre qué hizo mal para que ella decidiera abandonarlo de la noche a la mañana, no lo sabía, pero no descansará hasta averiguarlo.

Seis meses han pasado desde entonces, las cosas para él no han mejorado desde entonces. El paradero de Hinata aún permanece como un misterio que no tiene solución, ha ido muchas veces a preguntar por ella con la única persona que podría saber algo que pudiera aliviar su conflictuado corazón. Pero, al parecer Neji desconoce dónde pueda estar ella o tal vez se niega a decírselo.

Golpeaba sin piedad el saco de boxeo, como si en él estuvieran contenidos todos sus problemas y sólo quisiera desquitarse con él. El gimnasio ubicado en una de las habitaciones de su enorme casa, había sido armado entre él y su padre cuando era un adolescente, y ahora que era un adulto le dolía dejar atrás algo que construyó con mucho entusiasmo junto a su padre. Naruto había sido un joven un tanto problemático, así que su padre le había enseñado a liberar sus frustraciones mediante el boxeo.

– El saco no tiene la culpa de tu enfado– comentó la pelirrosa entrando junto al Uchiha. Acabó con el saco, tomó una toalla, se secó el cuello y luego la dejó allí.

– Hola, chicos– saludó con desgano.

– Vaya, si hubiera sabido que nos recibirías de esa forma me hubiera ahorrado el viaje– ironizó Sakura con sarcasmo.

– No me malentiendan, es sólo que tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza– se defendió. La pareja guardó silencio, desde que la Hyuga había desaparecido sin dejar rastro, Naruto no había sido el mismo.

– Que tal si...– comenzó la chica tomando un par de guantes de boxeo y colocándoselos– tenemos un asalto, hace mucho que no lo hacemos– Naruto se mostró horrorizado, él sabe que lleva las de perder. Ella suele ganarle cada vez que tiene una pelea sobre el ring. La pelirrosa se puso el protector bucal y subió al cuadrilátero.

– P-pero, Sa-Sakura-chan...– balbuceó nervioso– p-porque mejor no continuo con el saco, yo no tengo problemas con eso, de veras.

– No seas gallina, dobe– dijo el Uchiha burlón– ella será gentil contigo.

– Tengo más miedo de lo que me harías tú si la golpeo– respondió en voz baja para que sólo Sasuke lo escuchará. Tiene tantas ganas de desquitarse con algo, que no se cree capaz de medir la fuerza con la que atacará a su amiga.

– Anda, estoy seguro que ella estará bien– dijo empujándolo para que subiera. Suspiro resignado, se puso el equipo de protección y subió al ring.

Se puso en posición y ambos comenzaron intercambiar puños, bajo la atenta mirada del azabache. Naruto evitaba que alguno de los puños de la pelirrosa tocara cualquier parte de su anatomía.

– No te contengas– le advirtió ella– o te ira mal– siguió el consejo de la muchacha y se dejó llevar. Cargo toda la rabia que ha albergado desde hace meses y fue con todo, se le olvido que a pesar de que Sakura tiene fuerza de elefante sigue siendo una mujer. su juicio nublado se aclaró cuando su guante impactó con fuerza en la mejilla de su mejor amiga. Ella cayó al suelo con fuerza, con la cara inclinada a un lado.

– ¡Sakura!– gritó preocupado el novio de esta, saltando al ring a auxiliarla. Él se quedó atónito por lo que había hecho y solo veía como ellos hablaban. Sasuke inspeccionaba su rostro con cuidado y ella le aseguraba que estaba bien con una sonrisa. Naruto caminó hacia ellos y se dejó caer de rodillas frente a la pelirrosa. Sasuke iba a decir algo, pero ella no se lo permitió.

– Sakura-chan, yo… perdóname– dijo arrepentido. Una opresión se situó en su pecho, las lágrimas que había intentado retener, ardían en sus ojos.

– No es bueno guardarse tanto dolor– le dijo ella poniendo una mano en su mejilla– suéltalo, amigo, para eso estamos nosotros aquí– no pudo soportarlo más, se abrazó al pecho de ella y dejo salir todo eso que le hacia sentirse desdichado. Ella lo abrazo, dejando que él llorara en paz, él lo necesitaba. El dolor en su mejilla no era nada comparado con lo que Naruto sentía en ese momento, desde el primer momento que le ofreció subir al ring, ella era consciente de que eso podía pasar, sin embargo lo hizo para que él se permitiera dejar salir toda su frustración y no se lo mencionó a Sasuke porque sino él no la hubiera dejado hacerlo. El aniversario de la muerte de su padre, la mudanza de su hogar de toda la vida, la tristeza y preocupación de su madre, su graduación, su empleo, la partida de la Hyuga. Una persona tan noble y positiva como él no se merece tantas cosas malas al mismo tiempo, tal vez lo de la graduación y su empleo no sean nada malo. Pero su madre vive en constante estrés porque unos accionistas planean quedarse de forma sucia con la mayoría de las acciones de la empresa que sus padres sacaron adelante juntos y él se siente impotente porque todavía sigue siendo un patético estudiante universitario y no es mucho lo que puede hacer.

– ¿Mejor?– preguntó el pelinegro al ver que se apartaba de la chica. Naruto se permitió sonreír con sinceridad después de algún tiempo sin hacerlo.

– Si, muchas gracias. No sé qué haría sin ustedes– dijo levantándose al igual que ellos– admito que extrañare este lugar, mi padre y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos aquí. Pero mamá tiene razón, si seguimos viviendo aquí morirá de tristeza y lo último que deseo es perderla a ella también. Ella y ustedes son lo único que me queda.

– Entonces, prepara ese trasero porque me las pagarás por no lo que le hiciste a ella– dijo el pelinegro poniéndose unos guantes. Naruto y Sakura rieron con nerviosismo al verlo, la risa burlona del Uchiha sólo confirmó que él siempre estuvo al tanto de las intenciones de su novia. Sólo que le permitió hacerlo porque nadie mejor que ella para ayudarle a desahogarse y consolarlo un poco, porque él apenas y sabe expresar sus sentimientos.

 **...**

– Hinata-neesama, ten cuidado– pidió Hanabi alarmada, acercándose a la Hyuga mayor a un gran velocidad. Hinata ya cuenta con 29 semanas de embarazo o 7 meses, cada vez le cuesta más andar por su cuenta. Sus pies lucen hinchados y el dolor de su espalda es insoportable, pero eso no es una excusa para quedarse todo el día sin hacer nada.

– Hola, Hanabi– saludó bajándose del mueble donde estaba parada, con la ayuda de la adolescente. Tenía que quitar las telarañas del techo y se corta estatura no le permitía hacerlo, así que se subió a una silla y con la ayuda de la escoba quitó hasta la última telaraña– que bueno tenerte de visita.

– No puedes estar haciendo esas cosas– le reclamó– el doctor dijo que debías permanecer en absoluto reposo, recuerda que tu cuerpo ya no es sólo tuyo. Boruto-chan podría estar en peligro por culpa de tus inconsciencias– continuó gritándole. Boruto, ese fue el nombre que decidió ponerle a su hijo el mismo día que se enteró que traería al mundo un varón. No podía evitar imaginarse cómo sería ¿sería igual a su padre o a ella? ¿Tendría el cabello rubio o azulado? ¿sus ojos serían azules o perlas como los suyos? Quien sabe, lo único que le queda es esperar a que él nazca.

– Ya no me regañes ¿si? Estoy embarazada, no enferma– se defendió mientras se acomodaba a lo largo del sofá– por cierto, ¿Dónde está Neji-niisan?

– Pues, no noto la diferencia, recuerda que el otro día te desmayaste porque sufriste de hipe... cómo se llame eso– replicó enojada.

– Hipertensión gestacional– respondió divertida.

– ¡Eso mismo!– replicó avergonzada por haberlo olvidado.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí?– cuestionó Neji entrando, cagando unas cuantas cajas– Hanabi-sama, ya hablamos sobre esto. Trate de no alterar a Hinata-sama...

– Pero, ella no estaba descansando– interrumpió Hanabi– estaba haciendo una tarea peligrosa.

– El departamento está falto de limpieza– se defendió Hinata– no puedo esperar que ustedes vengan a ayudarme a limpiar. De todas formas, ¿qué hay en las cajas?– preguntó queriendo dar por zanjado el tema.

– Es una sorpresa– declaró Neji con una media sonrisa– pero para verla va a tener que esperar un poco. Hanabi-sama, ya sabe que hacer– la aludida asintió efusiva.

– ¡Hinata-neesama, vamos a dar un paseo!– exclamó tomando las manos de la Hyuga mayor para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

– Está bien– aceptó sonriente– sólo no vayas tan rápido, ya no puedo seguirte el paso. La adolescente sonrió y ambas salieron de pequeño apartamento, permitiendo que el hombre pusiera manos a la obra.

 **...**

Los hombres de la mudanza se fueron y su madre se fue con ellos para llevarlos a su nueva casa. Él decidió quedarse un rato más antes de cerrar la puerta de lo que alguna vez fue su hogar y entregar las llaves a los nuevos propietarios. Recorrió cada estancia de la casa, sintió un malestar en el pecho al verla vacía, sin ese toque que la caracterizaba como un hogar feliz.

– Si es extraño para mi ver la casa vacía, imagino que para ti debe ser difícil– comentó una voz a sus espaldas.

– Supongo que tienes razón– aventuró sin molestarse en mirarlo– extrañare mucho este lugar, pero mi madre es más importante que cualquier propiedad que podamos tener.

– A mi me gustaba ayudarte con tu jardín, tío Naruto– añadió la voz de un infante. Se giró encontrándose a los hermanos Uchiha y al pequeño de cuatro años, sentado en los hombros de su padre.

– Incluso a nosotros nos gustaba hacerlo– aceptó el Uchiha menor.

– ¿Qué hacen todos por aquí?– preguntó Naruto confundido, ya que generalmente Itachi está metido en su trabajo y el niño pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con su madre.

– Itaro quería venir a por última este lugar antes de que no pueda volver a entrar a esta casa– contestó Itachi, el mencionado asintió dándole la razón a su progenitor.

– Y yo estaba con ellos– continuó Sasuke.

– Pues, aquí ya no hay nada que ver– suspiró afligido– sólo una enorme casa vacía con recuerdos grabados en sus paredes que pronto serán sustituidos por otros. Lo mejor será irnos de una vez, tal vez la sensación de cambio me traiga algo de paz.

– Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor– le concedió Itachi.

– Papá, ¿Ya puedo decirle?– gritó Itaro desesperado. Itachi río por lo bajo y lo dejó en el suelo para que él pudiera actuar.

– A ver, ¿qué querías decirme, enano?– preguntó agachándose para quedar a su altura.

– No soy ningún enano, soy el más alto de mi clase– reclamó ofendido.

– Vale, lo siento– se disculpó Naruto– ¿Entonces?

– Sé que estás triste por dejar atrás este lugar, así que todos nosotros iremos a visitarte en tu nueva casa– comenzó emocionado– Mi mamá, mi abuelita y tía Sakura prepararán una comida deliciosa. Mi papá por fin tiene un día libre y jugará fútbol conmigo, el tío Sasuke también lo hará. Y tú, serás mi compañero de equipo ¿qué dices?

– Y ¿por qué no hiciste equipo con tu padre?– cuestionó dudoso.

– Porque mi plan es animarte– respondió sonrojado. Naruto se conmovió con el gesto del pequeño y lo abrazó– O-oye, suéltame que me ahogas– pidió desesperado.

– Tú y yo derrotaremos a esos dos– aseguró Naruto extendiéndole el puño al niño.

– ¡Sí!– exclamó chocando el puño contra el del rubio

– Vamos, ya no hay nada que hacer aquí– dijo Naruto sacudiendo el cabello castaño de Itaro.

– Mi abuelito será el árbitro– le comentó el niño mientras caminaban hacía la salida. Naruto supo de inmediato cual sería el resultado de aquel partido. El niño se ve muy ilusionado con ganarle a su padre y tío poniendo todo su esfuerzo, pero no es consciente de que Fugaku hará hasta lo imposible para que su nieto gane sin ninguna dificultad.

– Por cierto, es extraño que llamarás tía a Sakura-chan– divagó recordando ese pequeño detalle.

– ¿Por qué no hacerlo? A ella la conozco desde siempre, estoy seguro que mi tío Sasuke se casará con ella– respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Itachi soltó una sonora carcajada.

– Ja, el idiota ni siquiera se decide en pedirle matrimonio a la pobre mujer– añadió burlón, Sasuke bufó enojado– tal parece que él no desea avanzar más de allí con ella.

– No es una decisión fácil de tomar– defendió Naruto– se requiere de mucho valor y cuando consigues reunirlo, es posible que ella te deje plantado en el lugar de encuentro y se desaparezca de la faz de la tierra– un silencio abrumador reino en lugar. Los Uchiha salieron dejándolo a solas, echo un último vistazo al entorno de su viejo hogar y cerró la puerta con llave. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro y caminó lentamente hasta el auto.

Antes de que su madre se fuera, él le informó que daría unas vueltas por la ciudad antes de ir casa. Pero, en vista de la idea del niño, sus planes quedaron en el olvido. No quería desilusionarlo, después de todo, habían planeado todo para tratar de animarlo a él. Tal vez lo hagan, tal vez no, quien sabe. Pero de algo si está seguro, no hay nada en este mundo que pueda reparar el vacío que siente en su pecho desde que ella se fue. Sin embargo, se divirtió mucho jugando con ellos. Como era de esperarse, él e Itaro ganaron el juego. Lo más importante fue que lo que vio en el rostro de su madre. Una tranquilidad que no veía desde hace tiempo, quizás sea porque lo vio sonreír de nuevo después de unos cuantos meses o en realidad ella si necesitaba un cambio de ambiente.

 **...**

– Tengo un par de días fuera de casa– se quejó la Hyuga por enésima vez desde que había sido encerrada en esa habitación de hotel por su primo y su hermana menor.

– _Le aseguro que podrá volver esta noche_ – trató de convencerla Neji desde el otro lado de la línea– _no se arrepentirá de haber estado fuera_ – continuó, dejándola a la expectativa.

– Bien, esperaré por ti, Neji-niisan– contestó resignada antes de cortar la llamada.

– Parece que seguiremos aquí solos tú y yo, Boruto– le habló con ternura a su abultado vientre. Una patadita como respuesta, la hizo sonreír– has estado un poco inquieto hoy– siguió, acariciando levemente su vientre. Sintió otra patadita– estás ansioso al igual que mamá ¿verdad? Tu tío Neji es una persona maravillosa que ha ayudado a tu terca madre a salir adelante sola, contigo claro está.

Desde que desapareció de su círculo social aquél día, nada ha sido igual. Pidió que la transfirieran a otro hospital, donde comenzó a trabajar casi de inmediato. Se aseguró de que los directores del hospital anterior mantuvieran su ubicación en secreto, evitando así que él diera con ella. En el nuevo hospital, se adaptó muy rápido al trabajo y se llevaba muy bien con el personal con el que labora a diario. Pero desde que sufrió aquel desmayo en su jornada laboral, se vio obligada a pedir su reposo prenatal, aunque desde un principio quería trabajar hasta lo más que pudiera.

Las agujas del reloj se movían demasiado lentas para su gusto, ansiaba que Neji llegara por ella o que al menos, Hanabi fuera a hacerle compañía un rato. Encendió la televisión de la habitación y se entretuvo viendo algunas películas que le llamaron la atención, hasta que se quedó dormida.

Un par de golpes en la puerta, la hicieron despertar.

– Ya voy– anunció intentando ponerse de pie, pero el dolor de espalda y los pies hinchados no son de mucha ayuda.

– ¿Está bien?– preguntó Neji nervioso al verla hacer muecas de dolor.

– Sólo es un dolor de espalda– aseguró para tranquilizarlo– no creo que este bebé aún esté listo para salir.

– Está bien, pero vamos con cuidado– indicó ayudándola a salir de la habitación.

El viaje hasta su apartamento no fue tan largo como ella esperaba, su propia ansiedad por saber en qué se tardó su primo dos días en su casa, la tiene inquieta y también al bebé. En cuanto se bajó del auto, Neji cubrió con una tela y la guió con cuidado por el pequeño lugar.

– Ya puede ver– indicó Neji sonriente. Ella se quitó la venda y no pudo evitar romper a llorar por la sorpresa en la que él tanto se esforzó– O-oiga, Hinata-sama ¿E-está bien?– preguntó con nerviosismo.

– Estoy bien– dijo– sólo estoy feliz. Muchas gracias por esto, Neji-niisan– y lo abrazó. Estaba maravillada con la habitación que él había hecho para su bebé. No era mucho, sólo una cuna, una cómoda donde puede guardar la poca ropa que ha podido comprarle. Sólo eso, pero es más que suficiente. Las paredes están pintadas de blanco y azul claro– está precioso, realmente lo aprecio.

– Me alegro que le guste– comentó– venga, compré una cena para ambos. Hanabi-sama me pidió que le dijera que no pudo venir a verla hoy porque tiene unos cuantos deberes atrasados.

– Esa niña nunca aprenderá– negó con resignación. Ambos se sentaron en la mesa en silencio, Hinata observaba pensativa a Neji, mientras éste servía la comida– ¿has sabido algo de él?– preguntó vacilante.

– Hace poco más de un mes que no va a mi oficina a preguntar por usted– contestó– la última vez que lo noté que había perdido peso, se le veía tenso y estresado. Nada que ver con el Naruto despreocupado de antes– Hinata bajó los ojos con tristeza, de pronto su apetito desapareció. Una patadita en su vientre le hizo recordar que no está sola y que no alimentarse no es definitivamente una opción. Así que tomó los palillos y comenzó a comer poco a poco.

 **...**

Al fin obtuvo su título universitario, un asunto menos del cual preocuparse. Por lo pronto debe comenzar a trabajar y ayudar a su madre con el desfalco de las acciones de la empresa y deshacerse de los tramposos por los medios que sean necesarios.

Con respecto a la Hyuga, había estado tan enfrascado en su trabajo, que no se había molestado en volver a buscarla. Toda su atención se centraba en su madre y su trabajo, sólo eso.

 **...**

Una punzada en su vientre la hizo detenerse bruscamente, cerró los ojos y se quedó quieta unos minutos para comprobar que no habían sido imaginaciones suyas, pues la fecha de parto estaba planeado para el siguiente día y no se había sentido bien en todo el día. Es casi medianoche y tuvo que levantarse para ir al baño. Otra punzada la hizo doblarse del dolor, un líquido comenzó a correr por sus piernas.

– ¡Ne-Neji-niisan!– gritó alarmada. Esa tarde ella le había pedido que se quedará a acompañarla a causa de sus molestias– ya es hora– notificó en cuanto lo vio llegar.

 **...**

Despertó con una extraña sensación en el pecho, como si alguien en alguna parte necesitara de su presencia. Fijó su sus ojos en su reloj de pared, faltaban 10 minutos para la medianoche. Se levantó de la cama, caminó hasta la ventana y salió al balcón. El frío de la noche de otoño chocó contra su piel descubierta.

– Que hermosa se ve hoy la luna– susurró turbado con la belleza de la luna– me recuerda a sus ojos, me pregunto si estará bien. Espero que algún día regreses y me des tus razones. Te escucharía atentamente sin juzgarte y luego te perdonaría porque te amo, jamás podría odiarte.

Se quedó allí hasta que el frío consiguió causarle malestar, cerró la ventana y se fue a la cama. Pero fue imposible que volviera a conciliar el sueño, ese malestar en su pecho, aún permanece allí y no pretende dejarlo tranquilo.

 **...**

El trabajo de parto no fue nada sencillo, pero en ella había una sensación de satisfacción que no sería reemplazada por nada en este mundo. Le dio la bienvenida al mundo a un precioso niño de cabellos dorados y ojos tan azules como el cielo, ese 6 de diciembre a las 7:35 am. No podía aguantar las lágrimas de la emoción al tener a su amado hijo en brazos después de largos meses de espera.

Por la tarde, luego de descansar bastante, las horas de visitas llegaron. Bueno, sólo eran su hermana y su primo. Algunos doctores y enfermeras que con ella trabajan, se acercaron a felicitarla y a conocer a su bebé. Muchos le dejaron regalos y otros simplemente trajeron flores y globos, pero ella estaba contenta con el apoyo de todas esas personas. Al ser empleada del hospital, le permitieron que pudiera tenerlo en su habitación todo el tiempo.

Al día siguiente, le dieron de alta del hospital. Entonces comenzaría el verdadero reto por el cual se preparó durante nueve meses, cuidar de un bebé no es nada fácil. Ella no tiene experiencia, pero recuerda con claridad lo que su madre le explicaba cuando era una niña. Para cuando Hanabi nació, ella tenía 5 años. Ella ya era capaz comprender lo que su madre le enseñaba y grabarlo en su memoria para cuando ella necesitara cuidar a sus propios hijos.

 **...**

Ha pasado un año desde que ella se fue, su vida se ha enfrascado en la monotonía. Su extenuante rutina de trabajo es lo único que mantiene su mente ocupada de su pena. Suele quedarse en la oficina hasta muy tarde, y ese día no fue la excepción. Su madre se fue a casa hace horas, mientras que él se quedó revisando unos documentos que llegaron a su oficina esa tarde.

Un correo entrante en su bandeja de entrada, lo hizo despegar la vista de los documentos y tomar su celular. Eran las fotos de la boda de Sasuke y Sakura, ellos habían contraído nupcias el mes anterior y hora estaban en su luna de miel. Un viaje por toda Europa que duraría alrededor de dos meses. El fotógrafo había quedado en enviárselas a él para no interrumpir a la pareja en su viaje.

Miró la hora, eran pasadas las 10 pm. Abrió las fotos y comenzó a ojearlas un poco. Ese día fue especial, incluso para él. Al ser el padrino de la boda, tuvo que permanecer al lado de su mejor amigo durante casi toda la ceremonia. Tuvo un poco de envidia de que él si consiguiera casarse con la persona que ama, pero a la vez se sintió aliviado de que al menos alguien puede ser feliz. Pero definitivamente, ese no es su caso.

El cansancio azotó con fuerza sobre él, había llegado a su límite. Cerró las fotos, le envió un mensaje a su chofer de que ya estaba listo para irse y guardó su celular en el bolsillo de su saco. Ordenó los documentos en dos grupos, los que ya estaban listos por un lado y los que faltaban por otro.

– Naruto, el auto ya está listo– habló Jiraiya desde la puerta. Él había sido el chófer de su familia durante años, Naruto ha convivido con ese hombre desde siempre. Sus padres siempre le tuvieron, tanto que lo nombraron como su padrino y le ofrecieron un mejor trabajo que ser un simple chófer. Pero él se negó rotundamente a aceptarlo, pues él era feliz con su trabajo. Naruto iba a decir algo, pero él lo interrumpió– ya apagué todas las luces y aseguré todas las puertas. No te preocupes por eso, mocoso, es hora de irnos a descansar– ordenó riendo. Naruto negó divertido y lo siguió.

– ¿Estás seguro de que vas a descansar, Ero-sennin?– cuestionó Naruto con sarcasmo– anda, ambos sabemos que después de que me dejes en casa te irás a algún bar a probar suerte con alguna mujer. Mejor invítame un trago, hace mucho que no salgo a divertirme. Pero te lo advierto, nada de mujerzuelas.

– ¿Eh? Entonces no sería divertido– se quejó el peliblanco– la compañía de alguna mujer podría quitarte el mal humor.

– Nada de mujerzuelas– sentenció. Jiraiya suspiró resignado.

Salieron del edificio riendo de las bromas que hacía el mayor, pero se detuvieron al darse cuenta que algo no andaba bien. Un sujeto en otro auto los observaba fijamente.

– Rápido, subamos al auto– sugirió Naruto. Jiraiya activo el seguro de la camioneta y ambos la abordaron con rapidez. Encendieron el auto y arrancaron a toda velocidad, con aquel sujeto siguiéndolos de cerca.

– Llama a la policía– sugirió Jiraiya sin despegar la vista del volante. Naruto asintió en respuesta, sacó su celular y marcó el número de emergencias.

– Un sujeto me persigue– habló desesperado en cuanto tomaron la llamada.

– _¿Cómo es el auto que lo persigue? ¿Pudo identificar al conductor?_ – preguntó la mujer al otro lado de la línea.

– No me dio tiempo de identificar el modelo del vehículo, pero puedo asegurarle que es negro y no tiene matrícula– respondió con rapidez– en cuanto al conductor, es un hombre joven pelirrojo y ojos de color amarillo claro.

– _Permítame su ubicación exacta y enviaremos una unidad para que pueda auxiliarlo_ – rápidamente dio las coordenadas de su ubicación y colgó la llamada en cuanto le aseguraron que todo estaría bien. Cada dos por tres miraba hacia atrás, notando como el auto se acercaba cada vez más. La adrenalina corría por sus venas, su corazón parece que va a estallar en cualquier momento.

– Viene una intersección y el semáforo está en rojo– dijo Jiraiya.

– ¡No importa, pisa el acelerador y ya!– gritó– no viene ningún auto.

Sin embargo, no era del todo cierto. Un camión salió de la nada y golpeó el auto con fuerza, mandándolos contra un poste de alumbrado. Después de eso, todo se volvió oscuro.

 **...**

Recibió una llamada del hospital donde le informaron que su hijo había tenido un grave accidente y que su vida estaba tendiendo de un hilo. En cuanto llegó, ni había nadie que le diera noticias. Excepto por el lamentable hecho de que Jiraiya murió en el sitio ya que fue él quien recibió el impacto del camión, derramó unas cuantas lágrimas por él. Había sido una persona muy querida para su amado esposo y para ella, una presencia irreemplazable para su hijo. En cuanto a Naruto, sólo le quedaba esperar que alguien se apiade de su dolor de madre. Finalmente un doctor salió y se dirigió hacia ella, las noticias que recibió no eran nada buenas. Naruto estaba en terapia intensiva en estado de coma, los doctores no saben cuánto tiempo puede tardar en despertar. Pueden pasar semanas, meses e incluso años. Pero ella tiene la fe y la certeza de que todo ese tiempo no va a pasar, porque conoce la fuerza de su hijo y él luchará por despertar aún en contra de todos los pronósticos de los doctores.

Más de semana ha pasado desde entonces, la recuperación de Naruto ha sido sorprendentemente rápida, incluso ya lo pasaron a su propia habitación y fue desconectado de los respiradores artificiales. Por fortuna esa larga y agónica semana no la ha pasado sola. Puso al tanto a los amigos de Naruto de la situación inmediatamente después de tener noticias, al día siguiente ambos atravesaron las puertas de ese hospital y sólo se han ido a descansar y tomar un baño, el resto del día lo pasan junto a ella. Los padres del Uchiha también han venido, pero Itachi no porque acababa de pedir unas vacaciones en su trabajo para pasar tiempo de calidad con su familia y ella no era quien para interrumpir esas vacaciones. Incluso los padres de la pelirrosa, algunos excompañeros de la Universidad y sus compañeros de trabajo. Muchas personas se han preocupado por el estado de salud del rubio. Pero a ella lo único que le preocupa son los posibles efectos secundarios que podría experimentar Naruto en cuanto despertara. El médico fue muy sincero con ella en ese aspecto y le presentó distintos escenarios. Recibió la noticia de que gracias a las cámaras de seguridad que hay por toda la ciudad, pudieron capturar al ladrón. Sus intenciones eran secuestrar a Naruto y así exigirle una gran suma de dinero para su rescate. El joven irá a juicio por homicidio culposo.

– ¡Está despertando!– exclamó esperanzada Kushina al verlo mover los párpados.

– ¿Es en serio?– preguntó la pelirrosa acercándose a ella. El azabache mantuvo su distancia, ocultando su preocupación.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, pero todo estaba oscuro. Parpadeó un par de veces para intentar aclarar su visión, pero nada. No sabía dónde estaba, ni porque todo estaba oscuro. Ni siquiera el olor a antiséptico le daba una miserable idea de su paradero. De pronto, los recuerdos llegaron a él dejándolo mareado. El auto que los perseguía, él y Jiraiya saltándose una luz roja, el camión que salió de la nada...

– ¿Dónde estoy?– demandó saber, su voz salió tan áspera que le lastimó la garganta– ¿Ero-sennin? ¿Dónde está Ero-sennin?

– Él...– comenzó, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta– ... murió– Naruto abrió los ojos como plato, no podía creer que la segunda persona que consideraba como un padre, haya muerto. Se siente culpable, si tan sólo no lo hubiera llamado para que fuera a recogerlo, él aún estaría con vida.

– Ya veo...– musitó afligido– mamá– llamó algo cohibido– p-podri-as... explicarme porque no veo nada ¿Alguna venda está cubriendo mis ojos o...– la frase quedó en el aire al darse cuenta de que no había nada cubriendo sus ojos, simplemente no podía ver nada.

– ¿De qué hablas?– interrogó Kushina alterada. Comenzó a pasar su mano frente a su hijo, pero sus ojos no seguían el movimiento– ¡Sasuke, ve por un doctor, por favor!– gritó desesperada. El mencionado salió disparado en busca del médico que se ha hecho cargo del caso de Naruto desde que ingresó hace poco más de una semana.

– ¡Mamá, no puedo ver nada!– bramó atormentado. La desesperación comenzó a sofocarlo, abría y cerraba los ojos con ahínco, pero nada, todo era oscuridad. Comenzó a gritar frenéticamente, Kushina no sabía qué hacer. Ella simplemente pudo abrazarlo y esperar que se calmara. Las lágrimas rodaron silenciosamente por sus mejillas, le dolía profundamente ver cómo su hijo se hundía en un intenso mar de desesperación.

 **Fin Flash Back**

Un silencio abrumador reino en la habitación, Hinata quería gritar, pero eso sería alarmar a Naruto. Trataba desesperadamente de cubrir los gemidos de dolor que salían de sus boca. El nudo en su garganta le estaba dificultando la respiración. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan miserable y egoísta? Sólo había pensado en ella cuando se fue, pero no se puso a pensar en cómo se sentiría él al respecto. Neji siempre tuvo razón, acababa de darse cuenta que había cometido la estupidez más grande de su jodida vida.

– ¿Konata-san?– la llamó preocupado. Pero por más que lo intentó, la voz no le salía.

– Hijo, venía a decirte que...– la pelirroja se detuvo abruptamente al ver el estado de la Hyuga. Analizó rápidamente la situación, sus ojos se clavaron en la cajita de terciopelo que permanecía entre las manos de la peliazul. Hinata le pidió auxilio con una simple mirada– quería preguntarte si estabas interesado en compartir una merienda conmigo, hoy terminé rápido con mi trabajo y vine a pasar una tarde contigo.

– No es una mala idea, mamá– comentó distraídamente– Konata-san, ¿está usted bi...

– Si lo está– interrumpió Kushina– sólo que al parecer tu historia la dejó sin aliento, deja que se recupere y luego ella nos hará compañía en el jardín ¿no es así, Konata?

– Si– logró articular. Naruto no pareció muy convencido, pero de todas formas, siguió a su madre al jardín.

En cuanto estuvo sola, se levantó y corrió al baño, allí podría llorar con tranquilidad. Le puso el seguro a la puerta y soltó todo lo que había estado reteniendo en su pecho desde hace tiempo. Gritó y lloró como nunca en su vida. Se maldijo a sí misma y a su estupidez. Por un momento se cruzó por su cabeza ir a decirle toda la verdad a Naruto, arrodillarse por su perdón de ser necesario, pero sabía que Kushina no se lo permitiría, no así. Es mejor pensar las cosas con la mente en frío, así que se quedó allí hasta que las lágrimas dejaron de salir. Se miró al espejo, su reflejo no era nada alentador. Cabello estaba despeinado de tantas veces que lo jaló en medio del llanto, sus labios tenían sangre seca por la fuerza con la que mordió de ellos y sus ojos... Rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar

– Si él no te perdona, ese es el castigo que debes pagar por tu error, Hinata– le dijo seriamente a su propio reflejo. Lavó el rastro de lágrimas, acomodó su cabello y salió… A seguir fingiendo ser alguien más para no alejarse de él, eso hasta que él recupere la vista y entonces… Ya no sabrá qué será de ambos. ¿Acaso el enorme corazón de Naruto será capaz de perdonarla por sus errores?

Pidió libre el resto de la tarde, necesitaba aclarar sus sentimientos. Se subió a su auto y llegó a su casa, encontrándose con una sorpresa. Sonrió para sus adentros, estacionó el auto en el garaje y fue hasta el jardín trasero

– Hola, papá, Hanabi– saludó al verlos sentados en la mesa del jardín. Boruto estaba sentado en la piernas del Hyuga– ¿a qué le debo el placer?

– Vine a ver a mi nieto– respondió Hiashi como si fuera obvio. Miró a su hija con detenimiento, ella inmediatamente trató de disimular su deplorable aspecto con una sonrisa– y tú ¿Qué te sucedió para que llegaras a casa con ese aspecto?– demandó.

– E-eh, pues... ¿Do- dónde está Tenten?– preguntó queriendo cambiar de tema.

– Le dimos la tarde libre– respondió Hanabi.

– Hinata...– llamó su padre con advertencia. Ahora que su padre se había ablandado, siempre estaba al pendiente de ella y el bebé. Incluso algunas veces se queda a dormir allí, sobretodo cuando siente que su trabajo amenaza con volver a absorberlo como antes. Para él, el hogar de su hija, es como un escape de la realidad. Como irse a vivir al campo cuando se quiere escapar del agobio de la ciudad.

– Naruto-kun decidió contarle a Konata sobre lo que vivió cuando me desaparecí y como fue el accidente– relató dejando escapar un largo suspiro. Se sentó frente a ellos y tomó a Boruto, pues él había extendido sus pequeños brazos para que lo tomara.

– ¿Y?– quiso saber Hanabi.

– Fue más difícil de lo que creí, cómo pude haber sido tan estúpida– se reprochó– cuando me fui sólo lo hice pensando en mí, en cómo me sentiría yo. Pero en ningún momento me detuve a pensar en cómo se sentiría él. Siento como si todo lo malo que le ha pasado, es culpa mía– se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, las lágrimas amenazaban con aparecer de nuevo.

– Hinata– pronunció Hiashi, tomándola de las manos– cometiste un error, es cierto. Pero todos cometemos errores, somos simples seres humanos. Mírame a mí por ejemplo, yo cometí un error contigo, pero luego busqué redimirme contigo y conseguí tu perdón. Puede que tu error sea mucho peor que el mío, pero si luchas por enmendarlo, estoy casi seguro que él te perdonará. Creo que todo el mundo te lo ha de haber dicho, pero quiero recordártelo. Ese idiota al que amas, tiene un corazón de oro, estoy convencido de que él va a perdonarte porque así es él. Quizás se enoje contigo en un principio porque... bueno... lo apartaste de su hijo y de la posibilidad de experimentar lo hermoso y aterrador que puede ser conllevar un embarazo y la crianza de un hijo. Pero no dudes ni por un segundo que no obtendrás su perdón, porque si lo harás.

– Muchas gracias, papá– musitó conmovida por las palabras de apoyo de su padre. Esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, su memoria no dejaba de rememorar una y otra vez la historia que Naruto le había contado. Pero no había vuelto a llorar, se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas no resolvería nada.

Al día siguiente, volvió a su trabajo con una sonrisa, pues las palabras de su padre le infundieron el valor que necesitaba para volver a su trabajo. En la noche anterior, Kushina le llamó para informarle que Itachi Uchiha y su familia, irían a visitar a Naruto esa tarde.

Itachi y su familia arribaron al hogar del Uzumaki. Él había hablado con su hermano en cuanto llegó de sus vacaciones familiares y se enteró de lo que había acontecido con su rubio amigo.

– Itachi-san– saludó cordialmente la Hyuga al abrir la puerta. También le habían contado lo que ella estaba haciendo por el rubio y tuvo que tener una seria conversación con su hijo para que esté no pecará por inocente– Izumi-san, Itaro-chan, es un gusto verlos después de tanto tiempo.

– Hola, Neesan– respondió el pequeño Uchiha– tu secreto está a salvo conmigo– aseguró en voz baja ganándose una sonrisa por parte de los tres adultos.

– Muchas gracias, hombrecito– agradeció la Hyuga sacudiéndole el cabello– pasen adelante– ofreció haciéndose a un lado. El niño entró corriendo a la casa dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba Naruto.

– Lo siento mucho, Hina... Konata-san– corrigió Izumi en tono de disculpa– es un niño muy enérgico.

– No se preocupe, Izumi-san. Estoy segura que Naruto-kun también deseaba verlo– dijo sonriendo.

– Oye, Itaro. No corras– regañó Itachi consiguiendo que él andará a un ritmo no tan acelerado.

– ¡Tío Naruto!– gritó entusiasmado el niño, lanzándose encima del rubio.

– Itaro-chan, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te divertiste en tu viaje?– preguntó devolviéndole el abrazo al pequeño.

– ¡Sí!– exclamó– Disney es increíble, me divertí muchísimo. Mi papá dejó de trabajar para jugar conmigo cada día, mi mamá ya no parecía estar triste y enojada todo el tiempo.

– Me alegro mucho por ti– comentó sonriendo enternecido.

– ¿Es verdad que ya no puedes ver?– preguntó con inocencia– mi papá habló conmigo de eso antes de venir aquí.

– Tu papá tiene razón– respondió.

– ¿Nada de nada?– interrogó moviendo sus manos frente a los ojos del Uzumaki. Él sonrió con tristeza y se preparó para contestarle al niño.

– Itaro...– le llamó Itachi con advertencia.

– No hay problema– aseguró Naruto– ¿Cómo están, Itachi, Izumi?

– Muy bien, gracias por preguntar– respondió la castaña– ¿y tú?

– Estoy bien, ciego, pero bastante bien– respondió en tono de broma.

– Tú no pierdes tu sentido del humor– añadió Itachi con diversión.

– Siempre hay que verle el lado positivo a la vida, por muy oscuro que sea el panorama– argumentó.

– Pues tu panorama es literalmente oscuro– bromeó el Uchiha.

– Cariño, no digas esas cosas– le reprendió Izumi.

– Mamá aburrida– se quejó el pequeño.

– Si, mamá aburrida– repitió Itachi en el mismo tono de voz del niño.

– Oigan, ustedes dos– reclamó Izumi ofendida, las miradas de cachorros abandonados de sus chicos, consiguió conmoverla por completo– sólo... no digan más imprudencias.

– Iré a preparar unos bocadillos, si me disculpan– intervino Hinata dispuesta a retirarse a la cocina.

– Iré conmigo– dijo Izumi, yendo detrás de ella– me encantaría conocer a tu hijo– comentó mientras calentaba el agua para el té.

– Pueden ir a visitarme cuando quieran– añadió Hinata amablemente. De pronto el timbre sonó un par de veces– parece que llegaron más personas.

– Yo iré– anunció la Hyuga. Caminó hacia la puerta tarareando una canción que rondaba en su cabeza desde la mañana, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver en el umbral a los Yamanaka, los Nara y los Uchiha, estos últimos cargando con un cachorro de golden retriever.

– Bienvenidos, pasen adelante– les concedió. Las mujeres la saludaron con un abrazo y los hombres con un saludo de manos.

– Espero que tengas comida porque muero de hambre– dijo Ino.

– Tú siempre mueres de hambre, Ino– añadió Sai– a veces creo que vas a estallar de tanto comer– la rubio lo miró ofendida y lo pellizcó con fuerza. Los otros reprimieron una carcajada.

– Esas cosas no se le dicen a una mujer embarazada– argumentó Shikamaru– pero, tú como siempre con tu falta de sensibilidad. Apuesto que ni siquiera Sasuke es tan cruel es ese aspecto– pero el mencionado no escuchó, estaba ocupado evitando que el perro arrastrará a la pelirrosa y está sufriera una lamentable caída.

– Pueden ir al patio, Naruto-kun está allí con Itachi-san e Itaro-chan– mencionó la Hyuga con una gota de sudor resbalándole por la nuca– Izumi-san y yo estaremos en la cocina.

– Nosotras iremos con ustedes– manifestó Sakura sin dejar de forcejear con el animal– sólo espera que le entregue a Naruto este cacharro. Vamos, Koko-chan– finalizó jalando la paseadora del perro.

– ¡Sakura, suelta a ese animal!– reclamó Sasuke perdiéndose lo la puerta que lleva al jardín– vas a caerte y te harás daño.

– Son unos paranoicos– se quejó Temari– no terminan de entender que sólo estamos embarazadas, no enfermas– Hinata e Ino rieron ante eso último, mientras que los hombres bufaron ofendidos. Todo el mundo es capaz de compadecerse por las mujeres embarazadas porque son ellas las que llevan _"la carga"_ , pero al parecer nadie piensa en ellos. Ellos también sufren, tienen estar dispuestos a todo sin importar lo cansados que estén.

– Yo también llegué a quejarme por lo mismo– añadió la ojiperla divertida.

Hinata no recordaba la sensación de estar en familia que sentía cuando todos sus amigos se reunían, pero ahora era diferente. Todos gozaban de una vida matrimonial, con hijos en camino y otros con un niño maravilloso que suele robar el corazón de todas las personas que lo conocen. Y ella... ella podría estar casada con Naruto, ella podría estar allí con su hijo siendo ella misma y no teniendo que fingir ser alguien más y que todas esas personas no tuvieran que mentir por ella para evitar el sufrimiento del Uzumaki. En ese momento se sintió rezagada, que no encajaba en esa atmósfera familiar que la rodeaba, pero una mirada significativa de cada una de sus amigas le hizo ver lo equivocada que estaba y se permitió sonreír con tranquilidad.

 **…**

La nieve se derretía y le daba paso a la primavera. Esa mañana Tsunade los había mandado a llamar para hacerles un anuncio importante con respecto a la cirugía de Naruto, se sabría si ya había un donador de córnea o si tendrían que esperar por más tiempo. Ella había puesto a Tsunade y a Shizune al tanto de la situación. Así que ambas habían prometido que no arruinarían todo su esfuerzo.

– Bien, señores– comenzó Tsunade, rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado– tenemos un donador– anunció felizmente. Kushina y Naruto sonrieron emocionados. Hinata también estuvo feliz por ello, pero eso significaba una cosa... Su plazo había llegado a su fin, tendría que enfrentarse a Naruto a pesar de no estar preparada para ello. Si hace algunos meses estuvo dispuesta a hacerlo por un impulso, ahora se moría de miedo de que sus temores pudieran cumplirse.

* * *

 **Anuncio Importante.**

 **Esto es un poco inusual, pero tengo planeado un concurso. No, más que un concurso, es un favor que quiero pedirles.**

 **Quiero cambiar la portada de la historia, pero soy buena editando imágenes y esas cosas. Por eso quiero pedirles que si alguno de ustedes sabe hacerlas me ayude con ello *-* la idea sería que sea una portada con imágenes alusivas a la trama de la historia.**

 **En caso de que sea una sola portada la que me llegue, entonces será la imagen del fic tanto en Fanfiction como en Wattpad. En el caso de que sea más de una, entonces la escogeré al azar o dejaré la publicaré en la página y dejaré que ustedes voten por ella ¿Qué dicen?**

 **¡Espero que puedan ayudarme! Ojalá que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiers, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Se despide, EAUchiha.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, mis queridos lectores. Espero que no me odien por haber tardado tanto en darle un final a este maravilloso fic, debo decir que mi gran impedimento aparte de la Universidad, fue el no saber que final darle. Tenía muchas opciones y cada una me gustaba menos que la otra, hasta que por fin decidí hacerlo de una manera diferente. Debo agregar que este no es del todo el final, es sólo el principio del fin por así decirlo; ya que decidí dividir el final en dos partes. Mis más sinceras disculpas por la tardanza y espero su completa comprensión, pero recuerden que esto es un pasatiempo que me apasiona, y que lamentablemente tengo responsabilidades a las cuales darles prioridades.

Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodriguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Capítulo especialmente dedicado a ** _MadeNaruHina26_** por su cumpleaños. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, linda!*-*

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 _A veces cambian su color,_

 _Y son azules como el mar,_

 _desearía hundirme en ellos,_

 _y por siempre naufragar._

 _Así son tus ojos,_

 _como una fuente de vida,_

 _que ante la enfermedad,_

 _pueden sanar mi herida._

 **Capítulo 5.**

Desde la distancia, vio como él era llevado al quirófano. Se llevó una mano empuñada al pecho y en silencio, rogó para que todo saliera bien. Extrañaba que esos ojos azules la miren con tanto amor como lo hicieron hace algún tiempo atrás... pero también se sentía como una vil serpiente, ella utilizó ese accidente a su favor. Se aprovechó de la condición de Naruto y de lo poco atolondrado que él es, para así poder tenerlo cerca, fingiendo ser alguien que no existe... pidiéndole a todas las personas que fueron testigos de su dolor, que la ayudaran con su mentira. Ahora, cuando él se recupere, la hora de la verdad llegará para ella. Hinata es consciente de lo que podría pasar cuando él se entere que ella lo alejó de su hijo, que huyó como una cobarde para no sufrir algo que probablemente no hubiera pasado, que utilizó a los suyos para mentirle. Ella sabe que las probabilidades de que Naruto no la perdone son muy elevadas. Sólo le queda esperar, como un condenado a muerte en espera de que se cumpla su sentencia.

Recordó la última vez que lo vio sonreír y las preciosas palabras que le dedicó a Konata, no a ella...

 **Flash Back**

Estaba atareada con la limpieza semanal de la casa y que Boruto no había dejado de llorar desde hace bastante rato. Quiso llamar a Neji, Hanabi o a su padre para que le tendieran una mano, pero no quería molestarlos.

– Ya voy a terminar, aguanta un poco más ¿si? Mamá está ocupada– le habló al bebé, él la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y le rompió el corazón.

Terminó con lo que hacía, recogió los implementos de limpieza con suma rapidez y corrió a atender a su hijo. Lo tranquilizó con una canción de cuna y en cuanto se durmió, tomó un baño y se dedicó a preparar un pastel que había visto en una revista y le dieron ganas de probarlo. El timbre sonó de pronto, frunció en ceño extrañada. Ella no esperaba visitas ese día, al menos que Hanabi y su padre hayan decidido ir a visitarla. En cuanto abrió la puerta, se llevó una enorme sorpresa.

– ¡Konata-san!– exclamó Naruto entusiasmado.

– Naruto-san, Kushina-san, es un gusto tenerlos de visita ¿a qué le debo el honor?– preguntó amablemente, permitiéndoles el paso hacia su hogar.

– Naruto estaba aburrido en casa y quiso hacerle una visita, prometiste que llevarías a tu hijo a casa un día de estos y no lo hiciste. Así que nosotros vinimos a verte– comentó Kushina con evidente satisfacción– espero que no te moleste que traiga a esta cosa conmigo– señaló con desagrado al cachorro.

– Llegan en buen momento– dijo encantada– estaba preparando un pastel y no tenía con quién compartirlo.

La tarde se pasó volando, entre risas y anécdotas que ella por supuesto ya conocía, pero que debía fingir haber escuchado por primera vez. Boruto despertó una hora después de que ellos llegaran, Kushina se ofreció amablemente en ir por él. Koko corría por el jardín, hasta que se cansó de jugar y se echó en los pies del rubio.

– Konata-san– llamó el rubio. Hinata estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, contemplando enternecida, a su pequeño sentado en la piernas de su padre. Sin que este supiera, por culpa de ella, que eran padre e hijo.

– Diga, Naruto-san– respondió arrastrando las palabras.

– Cuando recupere la vista, espero que usted sea una de las primeras personas en poder ver con mis nuevos ojos y contemplar la exquisita belleza que usted posee– declaró con un leve rubor en las mejillas– estoy seguro que mi madre debe tener razón al referirse a usted como una persona muy bella, no puedo imaginarla a usted, alguien tan noble y con una voz preciosa, siendo poco agraciada.

En ese momento las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta, ni siquiera pudo darle un miserable gracias. Ella espera que él sepa comprender cuando se vean cara a cara después de la cirugía. Él ve en Konata alguien confiable y quien probablemente lo ha ayudado a reparar su corazón roto. Pero ¿Qué actitud podría tomar Naruto cuando se entere que Konata no existe y siempre fue ella? Sólo espera que todo el mundo tenga razón y que el corazón de oro de Naruto sepa perdonarla.

 **Fin Flash Back**

– Se te acaba el plazo– le recordó Kushina, colocando una mano en su hombro– en unos días sabremos si mi hijo tiene la capacidad de perdonarte.

– Usted dijo que él lo haría– contestó temerosa.

– Eso dije– afirmó– y creo fielmente en ese hecho, pero a estas alturas no sé qué clase de reacción pueda tener él en tu contra.

– Parece que voy a tener que darle la razón esta vez– accedió en un susurro.

– Ve a casa– le sugirió– recuerda que él irá a casa después de la cirugía. Nos vemos mañana.

– Kushina-san...– llamó indecisa.

– Tienes cuatro días para decidir, puedes hablar con él mañana o explicarle todo cuando le quiten las vendas y te vea allí ¿qué piensas hacer?– cuestionó con seriedad– tienes toda la noche para consultarlo con la almohada.

Dos días después, Hinata había estado pensativa sobre las insinuaciones de Kushina. ¿Y si se lo decía ella misma antes de que le quiten las vendas y así poder ahorrarle el sufrimiento de verla después de todo lo que pasó entre ellos? Quizás era la mejor decisión hacerlo, pero eso implicaría decirle de la existencia de su hijo antes de que él pueda verlo. Tal vez en su interior alberga la esperanza que él no recuerde al bebé en ese momento y no tener que explicar más de la cuenta.

Era ahora o nunca, estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Naruto. Sus intenciones eran claras, sólo que aún seguía sin encontrar el valor suficiente para entrenar y enfrentarse a la realidad. Pensó en Boruto, él necesita de su padre y Naruto necesita de su hijo. La imagen de Naruto y Boruto juntos fue el detonante para que ella dejará a un lado sus inseguridades y entrará por fin.

– ¿Naruto-san?– llamó indecisa, mas él no contestó. Estaba dormido. Se sentó al filo de la cama y comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.– No espero que lo entiendas ahora, tampoco espero que me perdones, a pesar de que todo el mundo asegura que lo harás– comenzó. Ella necesitaba desahogarse, decir todo lo que había estado reprimiendo desde hace un tiempo. No importaba si él estaba escuchando o no, sólo necesitaba decirlo, a él, nadie más que él– perdóname, por... por todo ¡ _ **Maldición**_! Por haberme usado tu condición a mi conveniencia y no tener que enfrentarte de una vez por todas. Y tú me facilitaste las cosas, si no fueras tan despistado te habrías dado cuenta de inmediato de que Konata no existía. Sólo un invento hecho por mí, por Hinata, una maldita perra que te dejó de la noche a la mañana sin darte una explicación. Te hice sufrir y no sabes cuánto lo lamento...

– Me gustaría decir que lo sabía– masculló Naruto conteniendo la rabia que sentía. Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y se levantó de un brinco de la cama.

– ¿Cómo es que...– balbuceó sorprendida.

– No estaba profundamente dormido– respondió a secas– sólo fingí estarlo para escuchar lo que tenías que decir.

– Naruto-kun, yo...– trató de hablar, pero él la interrumpió.

– ¿Y bien " _Konata_ "?– pronunció con sarcasmo– estoy esperando que me expliques.

– Y-yo– las palabras se quedaban atoradas en sí garganta.

– _**¡¿Tú qué?!–**_ rugió furioso– _¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Cuál es tu maldita excusa? ¿Qué acaso no me amabas? Todas esas palabras bonitas y esa ingenuidad sólo fueron manipulaciones para enredarme en tus redes._

– **¡Tú no lo entenderías!–** gritó ella ofendida _– no fue una decisión sencilla, pero fue la mejor._

– ¿Por qué?– demandó poniéndose de pie, plantándose frente a ella guiándose por el sonido de su agitada respiración.

– No lo entenderías– declaró con firmeza.

– No lo entenderé si no me lo explicas– debatió– ¿Acaso hice algo mal? ¿Fue por mí?

– No, no– negó. A estas alturas es bastante obvio que la culpa es de ella y sólo de ella. Si ella hubiera hablado con él, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Pero los _hubiera_ ya no valen para nada– es culpa mía y sólo mía.

– Tiene que haber algo más, mi madre y las personas que me rodean no me habrían mentido sólo porque sí– Hinata le aterró la manera en cómo él se estaba acercando a la verdad de los hechos. Aparentemente gracias a su enojo, no parecía recordar a su hijo.

– Hablaremos mejor cuando te quiten las vendas– sentenció firme.

– No, exijo un explicación **¡Ahora mismo!** – gritó iracundo. Hinata retrocedió unos pasos, estaba aterrada. Nunca lo había visto tan furioso, parece que en cualquier momento perderá la cordura y se irá en contra de ella.

– No puedo decírtelo ahora, lo siento– se disculpó, para luego huir de allí como una cobarde. Escuchó como Naruto la llamada una y otra vez. Si él ya se hubiera recuperado del todo, ella no tendría ni una miserable oportunidad de huir de él.

– ¿Cuáles son esos gritos?– preguntó Kushina al pie de la escalera, su expresión se tiñó de preocupación al ver el rostro de la Hyuga bañado en lágrimas.

– Lo arruiné, Kushina-san– declaró dejándose caer de rodillas frente a ella.

– ¿Qué es aquello que arruinaste?– preguntó fríamente una voz desde el piso de arriba. Por un momento había olvidado que él conocía esa casa como a la palma de su mano– Contesta, Hinata– exigió.

– ¿Cómo te enteraste de...– preguntó Kushina atónita, pero Naruto la interrumpió.

– ¿Qué cómo me enteré de cómo todos se burlaban de mí mientras estaba " _indefenso_ "– cuestionó con sarcasmo– no lo sé, pregúntale a ella. Quizás sus artimañas te envuelvan e intentes ponerte de su lado de nuevo.

– Yo no estoy de su lado– dijo Kushina en su defensa.

– ¿No? ¿Entonces por qué demonios le ayudaste a mentirme por tantos meses? ¿Acaso ella es más importante que el sufrimiento de **TU hijo**?– gritó perdiendo los estribos.

– _Naruto, por favor...–_ suplicó Kushina entre lágrimas, intentando acercarse a Naruto, pero él la apartó. Ella tuvo que agarrarse con fuerza de la baranda, o sino iba a caer por las escaleras.

– Mamá, yo no quise...– al darse cuenta de su error, trató de acercarse a su madre para disculparse. Pero entonces recordó lo que ella había hecho y se detuvo _– Ya no importa_ – musitó. Se sentía usado, traicionado. La última persona en el mundo que creyó que le haría algo así era su madre, pero definitivamente se equivocó.

– Perdone– dijo Hinata, sacándola de su letargo. La voz de la Hyuga pareció haber despertado algo en su interior, algo que había estado dormido por una razón. Y su nombre es, Hyuga Boruto.

– ¿Qué te perdone? ¿Te atreves a pedirme eso después de lo que acaba de pasar? **¡No seas cínica!–** gritó dándole un golpe en el rostro, mandándola al suelo de nuevo.

Hinata sabía que ese dolor que sentía ahora, no era nada comparado con lo que deben estar sintiendo ellos. Naruto siente que ella lo usó, aprovechándose de su situación y también traicionado, ya que su madre prefirió callar antes de decirle que la tal Konata se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Hinata, la mujer que lo dejó plantado el día que pretendía pedirle matrimonio.

– Vete de mi casa y no te atrevas a volver– ordenó Kushina conteniendo la furia. Hinata la miró con pena, lamentaba haberlos involucrados a todos en su cobarde mentira. Ella tenía que haberse ido en cuanto supo que se trataba de él o por lo menos debió haber hablado con la verdad desde el principio.

Se puso de pie y salió con la frente en alto, aún conservando la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Era culpa y debía afrontarlo. El perro de Naruto llegó corriendo hacia ella.

– Koko-chan– se inclinó hacia ella y le acarició la cabeza. Dicen que los animales son capaces de percibir las emociones, ya sean positivas o negativas, de una persona. Y vaya que tienen razón.

Miró el auto que Kushina le había regalado hace meses, sacó las llaves de su cartera y las lanzó a una maceta cercana. No merecía nada de aquello que ella le había otorgado, ni el dinero, el auto y mucho menos la casa. Las nubes grises comenzaron a tornar sombrío el paisaje. Irse caminando la ayudaría a pensar, a pesar de estar bastante retirada de su casa. Pero no quiere encerrarse en aquellas cuatro paredes y enfrentarse a la realidad. ¿Llamar a alguien? No quiere hacerlo, todo el mundo le echará en cara el típico _"Te lo dije"_ y realmente no quiere aguantarse sermones de lo que ya se sabe de memoria.

No supo cuántas horas pasaron cuando por fin visualizó la entrada de su hogar, el único lugar donde habría alguien capaz de confortar su roto corazón. La lluvia arremetió inclemente sobre ella, pero no le importó, aquella lluvia había representado para ella como una limpieza de todos sus problemas de mierda.

– _Estoy en casa–_ dijo en un susurro. Escuchó las ruedas de la andadera de Boruto chocar con fuerza sobre el piso de madera, cosa que la hizo sonreír. El bebé llegó hacia ella, extendió sus bracitos hacia ella.

– _Ma-má–_ pronunció una y otra vez, esperando que su madre tuviera la delicadeza de cargarlo.

– Lo siento, Hinata– se disculpó Tenten saliendo de la cocina– no ha dejado de correr todo el...– se detuvo abruptamente al ver su aspecto– ¡Oh por Dios!– exclamó jalando la andadera lejos de ella– ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué estás empapada? ¿No se supone que vienes en tu auto?...

– Es una larga historia, Tenten– cortó el repertorio de preguntas de la castaña– iré a tomar un baño, por favor mantén entretenido a Boruto. Después te cuento el porqué llegué de esta forma.

– Está bien, te prepararé algo caliente– accedió extrañada por la actitud de la Hyuga. Hinata sonrió ante la amabilidad de su amiga y arrastró los pies hacia el baño.

Su tiempo en la ducha no duró tanto como hubiera querido, en realidad no quería pensar en absolutamente nada y Boruto lloraba porque ella no le había prestado la atención debida al llegar. Su hijo es y será el bálsamo para curar sus heridas.

Pensó en que sólo era cuestión de tiempo antes que él recordara que ella tenía un hijo, peor aún, alguien podría ayudarle a recordarlo. De ser así, él estará a primera hora en su puerta el día de mañana. No, mañana le van a quitar las vendas. Pero es seguro que lo recordará, su intuición le dice que así será.

 **...**

Naruto seguía sin entender razones y ponerse a analizar razones no le servirá de nada, está demasiado enojado como para pensar en algo relativamente coherente. Su madre seguía suplicándole una oportunidad para hablar con él desde el otro lado de la puerta. Pero, necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora; y su madre no estaba en condiciones para dárselas, además de que aún se sentía culpable por casi ser el causante de perder a su madre también.

Se levantó de su cama y caminó hacia su puerta. Su madre chocó contra su pecho en cuanto abrió la puerta.

– _Perdóname, Hijo–_ sollozó rodeándolo con sus brazos– sé que no tengo justificación de haber ayudado esa mujer a mentirte, pero ella tuvo una razón y yo decidí darle el beneficio de la duda.

– Sólo quiero que me digas el porqué– su voz sonó afligida. Él entendió que su madre no le hubiera hecho algo así, si no fuera por una razón de fuerza mayor.

– No es algo que me compete a mi decirte– negó tomándolo de las mejillas– sólo quiero que me perdones, y también quiero que sepas que no volveré a traicionar tu confianza. Pero no me niegues tu perdón, porque sino la vida de esta pobre mujer, dejaría de tener sentido alguno.

– No digas eso, mamá. Nunca podría no perdonarte, eres lo único que me queda– musitó apretando las manos de su madre– me siento enojado y traicionado, no es tu culpa, tú nunca me has de mentir al menos que sea necesario.

– ¿A dónde vas?– preguntó extrañada cuando él deshizo el abrazo y se fue en dirección a las escaleras.

– No lo sé– respondió– sólo necesito pensar.

– Tú no puedes simplemente estar caminando libremente por las calles, debes estar guardando reposo– replicó Kushina, impidiéndole el paso.

– Si lo que te preocupa es que aún estoy ciego, Koko-chan va a guiarme– cortó tajante.

– Como gustes–accedió de mala gana, ella sabe que él necesita salir de esas cuatro paredes para despejar su mente– sólo no vuelvas muy tarde.

– Lo que tú digas– respondió a secas. Se dio cuenta que él aún no va a perdonarla del todo.

Naruto tenía un par de ventajas, conocía perfectamente el camino hasta la casa de sus dos amigos y por fortuna el perro había aprendido a conocerlo también. Desde que decidió dejar de estar encerrado en su habitación, salía a caminar y solía visitar a quien sea, principalmente al matrimonio Uchiha. Ellos debían estar atareados con su bebé recién nacida, pero también le aseguraron que podría ir a visitarlos cuando quiera. Además, aún no tenía la dicha de conocer a su ahijada.

Tocó el timbre y esperó pacientemente a que alguien le abriera. Aunque podría caer la posibilidad de que ambos no estuvieran en casa, su error por no haber llamado primero.

– No te vayas, Naruto– dijo Sasuke al notar que su amigo estaba dispuesto a irse– Lamento la tardanza, pero teníamos un inconveniente con Sarada– comentó apenado. Naruto hizo un ademán de sonrisa, ojalá él pudiera experimentar todos los líos de ser padre.

– ¿Ella está bien?– preguntó mortificado.

– Nada de qué preocuparse, ella no dejaba de llorar y no sabíamos qué hacer– relató– Sakura acudió a sus conocimientos médicos y dio con su malestar, por ahora todo bien con ella. Seguramente le gustará conocerte. Pasa adelante– ofreció quitando la paseadora del perro y dejándolo libre en su patio.

– Es un gusto tenerte de visita, Naruto– pronunció Sakura al verlo– es una lástima que Sarada se haya quedado dormida, quería que la conocieras.

– No te preocupes, Sakura-chan, tendré el honor de conocerla mejor otro día. Para ese momento ya habré recuperado la vista– aseguró con una sonrisa que dejó con un sabor amargo a la pareja.

– ¿Qué te ocurre?– preguntó ella preocupada. Le hizo una señal a su marido que él entendió a la perfección. Sasuke lo ayudó a sentarse en el sofá, junto a la pelirrosa y él se sentó al otro lado de ella, dejándola en medio de ambos– Naruto...– insistió al verlo pensativo.

– ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada?– soltó dejándolos confundidos– ¿por qué prefirieron callar antes que decirme la verdad? Soy su amigo, ustedes más que nadie saben lo que yo sufrí.

– ¿No me digas qué...– inquirió Sakura conteniendo el aliento.

– _Ella simplemente creyó que yo estaba dormido y dijo esto y aquello...–_ balbuceó– perdí la cabeza, ella también. Yo no dejaba de pedir explicaciones y ella no dejaba de decirme que luego lo haría ¿qué tanto puede ocultar?– puso su cabeza entre sus manos, no quería que ellos vieran lo patético que se llorando una vez más por culpa de esa mujer.

– Yo no estaba de acuerdo con todo esto– intervino Sasuke por primera vez.

– Sasuke, no le eches más leña al fuego– debatió Sakura con enojo.

– Sabes tan bien como yo que ella nunca me ha caído bien– sentenció afilando la mirada hacía su esposa– ¿acaso no ves el daño que le hizo? Y tú tampoco estabas de acuerdo en un principio, pero Kushina te hizo ver que no te correspondía decirle nada y después tú lo hiciste conmigo, Sakura.

– Sé que tienes razón, cariño, pero no era nuestra responsabilidad decirle– alegó– lamentablemente vimos algo que no debíamos y terminamos involucrados en todo esto.

– ¿Qué es exactamente lo que ustedes saben?– cuestionó con dureza.

– Todo– se apresuró Sasuke a responder, antes de que la pelirrosa decidiera contestar con una evasiva. Él ya estaba harto de todo el teatro que armó la Hyuga, una razón más para detestarla.

– Hay...– hizo una pausa donde aprovechó para ponerse de pie. Sus amigos no dejaban de observarlo preocupados. Se sentían mal por haberle mentido, si Naruto decidía hacerlos a un lado en su vida, no les quedaría de otra más que aceptar su decisión. Aunque les dolerá en los más profundo, perder a alguien tan importante– hay algo que no encaja en todo esto– caminaba de un lado a otro, buscando las palabras exactas para expresarse– ella llegó a mi casa fingiendo ser alguien más, me contó _"su vida"_ , yo le conté todo sobre mí, fui a su casa, conocí a su...– se detuvo abruptamente.

– ¿Conociste a quién?– le animó Sakura a continuar. Ellos sabían que él había conocido a Boruto poco antes de la cirugía, pero hasta ahora él no parecía recordar la existencia del niño.

– _Ese hijo de ella...–_ balbuceó, sin asimilar por completo aquella información crucial que había dejado de lado por culpa de su enojo _– es...–_ no era capaz de concretar una oración coherente.

– Es tan malditamente igual a ti que asusta– respondió Sasuke a la pregunta que él era incapaz de formular.

Sus piernas flanquearon, mandándolo directamente al suelo. A cada instante se decepcionaba más de ella. _¿Tenían un hijo y fue incapaz de decirle? ¿Por qué hacerle algo tan cruel? ¿Llevarse a su hijo con ella?_ Inconcebible. Ella se tomó atribuciones que no le correspondían, aunque el niño fuera de ella, él también tenía derechos y ella se los negó todos. La pregunta es _¿Por qué?_ Él no se merece algo así, él tenía derecho de estar allí en cada instante de la vida de su hijo.

Sintió que alguien se puso frente a él y lo abrazó. Se aferró a ella con fuerza y lloró. Dejó escapar toda esa frustración y rabia que sentía.

– _No tengo palabras...–_ sollozó Sakura apretándole con fuerza _– no te imaginas lo mal que me siento, que nos sentimos. Tu hijo es la única razón por la que accedimos a guardar silencio. Y si me preguntas la razón por la cual lo hizo, sólo ella lo sabe. Sasuke y yo sólo hicimos los que Kushina-san nos pidió para ahorrarte sufrimiento, pero parece que sólo lo empeoramos._

– Entiendo que lo hicieron para protegerme y también entiendo que no les correspondía ser ustedes quienes me contaran la verdad– expresó afligido– pero no voy a culparlos por nada, aquí la única culpable es ella. Nadie más que Hinata.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora que lo sabes?– cuestionó Sasuke.

– Iré a su casa ahora mismo a exigirle una explicación– declaró intentando levantarse, pero ella se lo impidió– ¿Sakura-chan?– preguntó extrañado.

– ¿Acaso piensas ir a su casa sin ser capaz de verlos aún? Conociste a tu hijo sin saberlo, ahora debes esperar para verlo con tus propios ojos. Eso es lo que debes hacer– puntualizó. Naruto meditó con detenimiento la sugerencia de su amiga. Tal vez ella tenía razón, una de las primeras personas que le gustaría ver con sus nuevos ojos, era su hijo. Él lo supo aquella vez que lo tuvo en sus brazos, sintió un lazo que los unía, más allá del cierto cariño que él le estaba tomando a su madre. Un lazo que no puede explicarse con simples palabras. Ahora entiende el porqué.

– Supongo que Bolt no es su verdadero nombre– quiso saber con una leve sonrisa.

– Su nombre es Boruto– respondió ella.

– _Boruto–_ repitió en un susurro _– lamento mucho haber estado ausente–_ aquello rompió el corazón de quienes lo escucharon. Alguien como Naruto no se merece lo que le hicieron, ellos no merecen que él los haya perdonado.

El llanto de la infante resonó a través del monitor de bebé, irrumpiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre ellos. Sasuke fue buscarla, no le gusta escucharla llorar durante mucho rato.

– Es hora de que conozcas a Sarada– declaró Sakura emocionada, ayudando a Naruto a levantarse con ella.

Decidió disfrutar del momento, compartir un rato que aquella criatura que no podía ver aún, pero que estaba feliz de sentirla moverse en sus brazos. El día siguiente sería un día de emociones fuertes, nadie sabe que va a pasar. Sólo debe esperar pacientemente lo que el destino tenga preparado para él. Pero lo que sí está claro, es que lo primero que hará al salir del hospital es ir a buscar respuestas.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que haya sido de su agrado. Me comprometo con ustedes para no tardar tanto en traerles el final y de nuevo lo lamento.**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiew, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente historia. Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, mis queridos lectores. Por fin les he traído el capítulo final de esta hermosa historia, lamento muchísimo todas las demoras de mi parte que han tenido que soportar hasta ahora. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook _**EAUchiha-Fanfiction**_ y a mi Facebook personal _**Anne Kristina Rodríguez**_ (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6.**

Todo estaba listo, el médico a cargo de su caso estaba frente a él, retirando las vendas con sumo cuidado. Su madre apretaba su mano con fuerza, ella parecía estar más ansiosa que él mismo. La noche anterior al llegar a casa, decidió no contarle lo que había descubierto. No quería ocasionar otra pelea innecesaria con su madre, él ya había decidido perdonarla.

El doctor le dio una breve explicación de cómo eran las cosas y entonces el momento llegó. Abrió los ojos lentamente, en un principio podía distinguir que estaba en una habitación iluminada. Todo era borroso, pero al menos ya no eran simplemente tinieblas. Poco a poco fue distinguiendo todo con claridad. Lo primero en cruzarse en su campo visual, fue el hermoso cabello rojo de su madre.

– ¿Y bien?– preguntó Kushina ansiosa por una reacción por parte de su hijo, lo que sea, pero que diga algo de una buena vez. A él le encanta ponerla de los nervios.

– Tan hermosa como siempre, mamá– declaró con una sonrisa radiante.

La pelirroja chilló encantada y abrazó a su hijo, rompiendo en llanto. Por fin había recuperado la luz de sus ojos y aquella preciosa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, también había vuelto.

 **...**

– ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que tarde en recordar al niño?– cuestionó Neji con sarcasmo. Él sabía que eso podría pasar, pero ella era una persona adulta y él no podía inmiscuirse en sus decisiones.

– Espero que lo suficiente para que sea yo quien se lo explique– argumentó con seguridad. El Hyuga puso los ojos en blanco.

– No me hagas decirte _"Te lo dije de nuevo"–_ le advirtió– es posible que él esté en camino para acá ahora mismo y te exija ver a su hijo. Y tú no tendrás derecho a negarte o a reclamarle nada, porque solamente eres tú la culpable.

– ¿Y qué hay de lo que yo sentí cuando él dijo que no quería hijos?– debatió a la defensiva.

– Te dije que si le explicabas, él iba a entenderlo– repitió por enésima vez desde que había llegado, Hinata no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer– el hombre quería casarse contigo ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le habría durado la convicción de no querer hijos?– ella se quedó callada– Nada, él se habría emocionado por su hijo. Ese habría sido el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero no lo sabrás porque simplemente decidiste huir como una cobarde.

– Tienes razón, siempre he sabido que la tienes– aceptó– pero sus palabras me destruyeron **¡Entiéndeme también!–** gritó ofendida.

– ¿Crees que, de no haberlo hecho, te habría ayudado tanto?– reclamó, dejándola muda. Él está en lo cierto, no importa qué tanto pudo haberle reprochado su decisión, Neji no le dio la espalda ni una sola vez.

– **¡Hinata!** – se escuchó la voz de Naruto desde el otro lado de la puerta. Ella se tensó al darse cuenta de que en su tono de voz, aún existía aquel enojo que había lanzado contra ella el día anterior– Abre ya, no tengo paciencia para esperar todo el día a que te dignes a darme la cara.

– Cálmate– pidió Neji, sujetándola firmemente por los hombros– debes ser valiente, sabías que esto pasaría y debías prepararte para afrontarlo. No podías esperar que él te perdonara de buenas a primera. Las personas que lo rodean le han mentido durante meses y es por tu culpa. Es normal que esté enojado.

– Será mejor que te vayas– suspiró. Ella aún está temerosa por la reacción del rubio, pero debe encararlo con la frente en alto. Así como la mantuvo todo este tiempo ante su mentira. Ahora debía mantenerla en alto para enfrentar la verdad.

– No dudes en llamarme en caso de que él pierda la cabeza– aseveró. Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

– Neji– pronunció Naruto a secas.

– Naruto– dijo él en el mismo tono. Ambos estaban enfrascados en una intensa lucha de miradas, nadie pareció sorprendido del hecho de que Naruto había recuperado la vista. Neji fue el primero en cortar el contacto visual, no porque fuera intimidado por el rubio, sino porque tenía que hablar con ella.

– Recuérdalo, no dudes en llamarme.

– Está bien– aseguró ella. Él asintió conforme y se retiró, bajo la atenta mirada de Naruto y Hinata.– Adelante– dijo ella en cuanto el auto de su primo se perdió al final de la calle. Naruto la siguió al interior de la casa en silencio.

– ¿Dónde está mi hijo?– preguntó dándole la espalda.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste?– interrogó atónita, tenía esperanzas de que no se acordara.

– ¿Acaso eres estúpida?– bufó encarándola– ¿Olvidas que lo conocí? Ya veo, creíste que no lo recordaría– ella desvió la mirada, aquello lo enfureció. Todo el mundo solía decirle que él era despistado y es cierto, pero Hinata también pensó en aprovecharse de ello.

– Tienes razón, creí que lo olvidarías– admitió avergonzada– pero quería ser yo quien te diera la noticia.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste?– ella se estremeció ante el tono lastimero que él usó. No se atrevía a levantar la mirada, si lo hacía, terminaría de desmoronarse.

– _La última conversación que tuvimos...–_ comenzó en un susurro casi inaudible– te pregunté sobre qué pensabas de un hijo en esa etapa de tu vida ¿lo recuerdas?– Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, siempre pensó que esa conversación había sido insignificante, pero acaba de darse cuenta el peso que tuvieron sus palabras en todo esto.

– Te dije que cuando uno tiene metas que cumplir, un hijo puede resultar ser un impedimento– respondió con arrepentimiento– supongo que en ese momento estabas intentando darme la noticia…

– Así es– contestó.

– Podrías habérmelo dicho de todas formas ¿sabes? Habría cambiado de opinión– dijo acercándose lentamente a ella.

– No te imaginas lo mal que me sentí en ese momento, prácticamente lo rechazaste sin saber siquiera su existencia– musitó tratando de contener las lágrimas.

– Habría cambiado de opinión– refutó.

– **¡Tenía miedo!–** gritó quebrándose por completo– no iba a ser capaz de soportar que lo hubieras rechazado, dices que habrías cambiado de opinión, pero hazte una pregunta ¿cuándo te has echado para atrás cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza?– Naruto no supo cómo debatir a aquello, ella tenía razón. Él tenía como lema nunca retroceder a su palabra.

– _Habría cambiado de opinión–_ masculló tomándola de la barbilla para mirarla a los ojos– yo te amaba, estaba listo para unir mi vida contigo para siempre. No sabes lo mucho que sufrí cuando te fuiste, no dejaba de preguntarme qué hice mal, además de odiarte por haberme dejado en el momento más decisivo para mí.

– La culpa la tuve yo por no ser lo suficientemente valiente para plantarme frente a ti– le colocó las manos en la mejillas– espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por todo, incluso de ser la culpable de tu accidente.

– No es como si fueras tú la que iba en el otro auto ¿o sí?– bromeó. Hinata rió.

– Por tu empeño de olvidarte de todo fue la razón por la que trabajabas hasta tarde, así que indirectamente fue mi culpa– Naruto negó divertido.

– De lo único que debes declararte culpable fue de creer en mis estupideces– argumentó separándose de ella– ahora, quiero conocer oficialmente a Boruto.

– _Ah, creí que al menos podría decirte su verdadero nombre–_ suspiró resignada.

– Sólo tú puedes contarme todo sobre él, date crédito en ello– comentó para darle ánimos. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y lo guió hacia la habitación de Boruto.

– Él está tomando su siesta de la tarde– le informó antes de permitirle el paso a la habitación.

Naruto avanzó dando trompicones hasta la cuna de Boruto. Se sentía nervioso de conocerlo, a pesar de ya haberlo hecho antes. Era diferente, sería un encuentro entre un padre y su hijo.

Soltó lágrimas de alegría al verlo. Al ser más hermoso que había visto en su vida. Sus gordas y rosadas mejillas, su cabello rubio, su respiración acompasada. Casi rió al ver las dos rayitas en sus mejillas. En ese momento le encantaría que él abriera sus ojitos y que aquellos brillantes ojos azules le devuelvan la mirada, que le dedique una sonrisa donde apenas se verán no más que un par de dientes, pero más que nada, anhelaba el momento en escucharlo llamarle papá.

– Es hermoso– musitó embelesado con la carita del bebé– gracias, Hinata.

– Gracias a ti– respondió, pero él no alcanzó a escucharla.

Boruto despertó, ella se sorprendió de no escucharlo llorar. Supuso que divisó la presencia de Naruto antes de sentirse solo en esa habitación. Él se sujetó de los barrotes de la cuna y fijó sus ojos en los de su padre. Naruto estaba nervioso, el niño lo observaba con curiosidad. Su corazón se rompería en dos si él comenzaba a llorar, pero eso nunca pasó. Boruto le sonrió y estiró sus bracitos hacia su padre. Su corazón se agitó extasiado y lo tomó en brazos.

Hinata se apoyó al marco de la puerta, observándolos con ternura. Así lo había imaginado ella que sería el encuentro padre e hijo, no, era mucho mejor. Una lágrima traicionera corrió por su mejilla. Naruto sonreía, una radiante sonrisa que ella amaba. Tal vez Naruto no sea capaz de perdonarla, pero al menos el anhelo de su corazón se cumplirá. Boruto será la luz de los ojos de Naruto, con eso su corazón se encontraba satisfecho.

 _ **Un año después.**_

Las cosas entre Naruto y Hinata han sido diferentes en el último año. Los primeros dos meses ambos sólo se veían por compromiso, Naruto iba a visitar al bebé prácticamente todos los días. Ella le sonreía y le servía en todo lo que él le pedía, pero él en esos meses mantenía cierta distancia con ella, producto del recelo que aún sentía porque ella lo había apartado de su hijo. Hinata esperó pacientemente a que él terminará de entender el porqué lo hizo y comenzara a darle un espacio en su vida y en su corazón.

Las cosas fueron mejorando para ellos poco a poco, incluso verlos en una salida familiar no resultaba extraño para nadie. Ella estaba consiguiendo meterse en su corazón de nuevo o tal vez nunca salió de allí. Hasta que una tarde, Boruto había caído rendido del sueño después de haber jugado con su padre. Hinata lo invitó a cenar y mientras la hora llegaba, ellos se pusieron a conversar. Entre charlas y coqueteos, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminaron en la habitación de huéspedes, la cual era la más cercana en ese momento de lujuria. Obviamente esos encuentros placenteros, se repitieron varias veces. Naruto se dio cuenta que nunca había dejado de amarla y se armó de valor para volverla a invitar a salir de nuevo. El rubio prácticamente estaba viviendo con la Hyuga y con Boruto, el cual ya portaba el apellido Uzumaki. Hinata jamás olvidaría la sonrisa del rubio cuando fueron a registro civil a cambiar el apellido del bebé y ponerle el de su padre, como siempre debió ser.

Esa noche, después de 6 meses de citas románticas, se había decidido a intentarlo de nuevo. Esa noche le pediría matrimonio a ella o tal vez haría algo más grande por ella. Por eso la arrastró a ese lugar, con la excusa de que habría una fiesta de la empresa de su familia y ella debía acompañarlo.

– ¿Vamos?– preguntó ofreciéndole el brazo para escoltarla al interior del local al que iba a llevarla.

– Estás muy complaciente esta noche– bromeó ella aceptando el gesto de su ahora novio.

– Que puedo decir, debo hacer lo que sea para que la novia no huya esta vez– argumentó, dejando atónita a la Hyuga.

– _¿Q-qué?–_ balbuceó ella. Naruto soltó una sonora carcajada por la inocente reacción de su novia. La tomó de ambas manos y se arrodilló frente a ella, allí, en medio del gran estacionamiento.

– Hyuga Hinata, ¿me concederías el increíble honor de convertirte en mi esposa?– preguntó sacando una pequeña argolla de su bolsillo. Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer, ella se cubrió el rostro con su pequeñas manos y comenzó a asentir una y otra vez.

– Sí, sí ¡ **SÍ**!– gritó eufórica ofreciéndole su mano a él. Naruto le colocó el anillo, se puso de pie y la abrazó con fuerza. Sus labios se unieron en un desesperado beso, donde se transmitieron todo lo que sentían por el otro.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, los novios se separaron. Ella se sorprendió de ver a todos sus allegados allí en ese momento.

– ¿Qué significa todo esto?– preguntó sin salir de su asombro.

– No sólo quiero que _**aceptes**_ ser mi esposa, quiero que te _**conviertas**_ en ella esta misma noche– aclaró él. Ella sonrió y volvió a besarlo, no podía creer que esa noche se convertiría en la señora Uzumaki. Uniría su vida con el hombre que ama y juntos iban a criar a su hermoso hijo de dos años.

La primera en acercarse a felicitarlos fue Kushina, ella junto a las mujeres se llevaron a la Hyuga para prepararla para la ceremonia. El vestido, el peinado y el maquillaje era lo que menos le importaba. Sólo quería salir de allí a desposarse con el amor de su vida.

Su padre quedó sin palabras al ver lo hermosa que se veía, su hermana le había comentado, mientras ayudaba a vestirla, que Naruto había ido a ver a su padre toda una semana completa, hasta que aceptara otorgarle su mano en matrimonio. Pero Hiashi sólo quería poner a prueba la tenacidad del rubio.

El momento de marchar al altar había llegado, sus piernas no dejaban de temblar de los nervios.

– No me sueltes– pidió aferrándose al brazo de su padre.

– Nunca– afirmó apretándole el agarre. Pudo ver una sonrisa en el severo rostro de su padre. Él estaba orgulloso de ella y acababa de demostrárselo por aquel insignificante gesto, según él.

La ceremonia iba a llevarse a cabo en el mismo lugar donde se celebraría la recepción. Los invitados estaban apostados a ambos lados del pasillo, al final estaba él esperándola. Él nunca dejó de sonreír hacia ella, sus ojos no se despegaban de los del otro. En ese pequeño infinito se había formado una burbuja donde sólo estaban él y ella.

Él y ella, frente a todo el mundo, juraron amarse hasta el último de sus días. Iniciar una nueva vida y juntos y dejar atrás todos los errores cometidos en el pasado. El dolor de la pérdida, la traición. Todo quedaría atrás. Ella le hizo ver la luz a través de la oscuridad, ella y su hijo se convertirán eternamente en la luz de sus ojos.

…

Naruto sonrió al escuchar el dulce cantar de su esposa desde la cocina, se había acostumbrado a tomar asiento en la mesa del jardín todas las tardes y observar a su hijo de tres años jugar en el jardín con su Golden retriever. Koko amaba al niño y él a ella.

Escuchó un fuerte estruendo proveniente de la cocina, no dudó ni por un instante ponerse de pie y correr a ver qué sucedía. Lo más extraño era que no escuchó una queja o un grito de la señora Uzumaki.

– ¡Hinata!– gritó alarmado al verla inconsciente en el suelo. La levantó en sus brazos y la llevó al sofá. Se alteró más al descubrir que en la caída de había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el filo del mesón de la cocina y tenía una pequeña herida sangrante. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió al garaje y la metió en su auto, no sin antes cubrirle esa pequeña herida.

Se apresuró al jardín, tomó al pequeño en brazos, lo sentó en el asiento del copiloto y le abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Arrancó al hospital a gran velocidad, le desconcertaba un poco que Hinata se hubiera desmayado, o quizás se resbaló y por eso ocurrió el accidente. Sólo eran conclusiones, la verdad del asunto lo sabía solamente ella.

Una hora después de que la tuvieran en observación, él permanecía a su lado, en la habitación que le asignaron, con su hijo dormido en brazos, esperando que algún médico llegará con noticias.

– Buenas tardes– saludó cordialmente la pelirrosa entrando a la habitación– ¡Ah! Hola, Naruto– exclamó sorprendida.

– No sabía que estabas en este hospital– comentó extrañado, acostando al niño a un lado de su madre.

– Me trasladaron aquí– contestó– es mejor para mí, estoy más cerca de casa y cualquier inconveniente con Sarada, puedo estar allí de inmediato.

– Entonces vienes a decirme qué pasó con ella– señaló, la Uchiha asintió en respuesta.

– Tengo el resultado de sus exámenes de sangre y una tomografía que le hicieron en la cabeza, el médico a su cargo me dio el caso porque tuvo que retirarse por un asunto familiar– relató.

– ¿Y bien?– preguntó ansioso. Sakura sonrió enormemente, sabía que la noticia que daría a continuación, haría a su amigo el hombre más feliz del mundo.

– Debo decir que la radiografía no presenta ninguna anomalía, probablemente tenga un fuerte dolor de cabeza cuando despierte pero eso es a causa del golpe– comenzó– en cuanto a sus exámenes de Sangre…

– ¿Qué hay con ellos?– interrumpió.

– Calma– pidió divertida– todo está bien, bastante bien debo decir.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?– Sakura disfrutaba la desesperación de su amigo, él comenzaba a desesperar porque ella no terminaba de darle una respuesta concreta.

– Felicidades– expresó entregándole la boleta con los resultados de la ahora Uzumaki– en siete meses más serás padre de nuevo, procura no dejar que huya esta vez– bromeó. El rostro del rubio era un poema, sólo miraba el papel en sus manos en un trance.

Su corazón comenzó a bombear como loco, las lágrimas de felicidad rodaron por sus mejillas. Sin por evitarlo abrazó a su mejor amiga, ella no dudó en corresponderle. Sabía que Naruto lo merecía, él merecía disfrutar el proceso de un embarazo y estar allí cuando su hijo o hija llegará al mundo. La vida por fin le había sonreído y le había dado otra oportunidad. No sólo para disfrutarlo, sino para redimir su estúpido error.

– Nada me apartará de su lado– declaró decidido, Sakura soltó una risita y lo sujetó por los hombros.

– Te lo mereces, muchas felicidades– le deseó de todo corazón– tengo que seguir con mi labor, no dudes en llamarme cuando ella despierte. Encargate tú en darle la dulce noticia.

Naruto se instaló junto a su mujer de nuevo cuando su amiga se hubo retirado. No podía con tanta felicidad, la familia se hacía más grande y esta vez él estaría allí para ser testigo de todo.

Vio cómo ella comenzó a abrir los ojos con dificultad. Hinata se sentía desorientada, no sabía dónde estaba y porque estaba durmiendo. Que recuerda haber estado en la cocina, luego tuvo un horrible mareo y luego ya no recuerda nada. Visualizó a su esposo sentado junto a ella y a su hijo durmiendo a su lado.

– ¿Dónde estoy?– preguntó en un susurro.

– En el hospital, me diste un buen susto– respondió Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa.

– ¿Qué me pasó?– interrogó confundida.

– Te desmayaste y te golpeaste la cabeza– eso explicaba su horrible jaqueca y también el motivo por el que estaban en un hospital– pero no te preocupes, no te hiciste ningún daño severo. Sólo una pequeña herida que supuestamente no dejará cicatriz y también…

– ¿También qué?– quiso saber.

– Bueno, tú estás...– hizo una pausa. Los ojos perla de su mujer lo tenían cautivado, su ansiedad sólo hacía que quisiera estrecharla en sus brazos y no decirle nada. Aunque deseaba más que nada, gritar la noticia a los cuatro vientos– vamos a tener otro bebé.

– ¿Qué?– susurró sin aliento. ¿Sería madre de nuevo?, ¿le otorgaría la dicha a su marido de disfrutar de su bebé desde el primer día? No podía creerlo, realmente parecía una fantasía demasiado buena para ser verdad.

Sintió como él la abrazó y entonces se dio cuenta que era verdad. Se aferró a él con fuerza y se dejó llevar por sus emociones. Lloraba porque ambos tendrían una segunda oportunidad, porque su pequeña familia se hacía más grande, porque una nueva luz llegaría a deslumbrar en sus vidas.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Espero que el final haya sido de su agrado, honestamente no podía considerar dejarlos separados. Soy fiel partidaria de los finales felices y que los sufrimientos son las pruebas más difíciles para probar la fortaleza de un amor. Nuevamente Lamento lo mucho que esperaron para esto. Quiero aprovechar para informarles que este será mi último fic largo NaruHina, si haré one shots y tal vez two Shots. Pero no es que sea algo definitivo, estoy loca ¿saben?**

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme sus opiniones en un Rewiew, me encanta leerlos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente historia. Hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha**


End file.
